Foul Play
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: A girl running for her life finds herself in the presence of an upset Jacob Black as he just found out about Bella being pregnant. What happens when Jacob imprints on this girl who's running for her life and what is she's terrorified of the wolf. How long will Jacob hide his wolf form from her? How does she get involved when she is a human who's only trying to get home? JacobXOC
1. Prologue: Escape

Hello everyone and welcome to a new story I call 'Foul Play.' I want to make it kind of clear to everyone about a few things.

1. I'm a Jacob Fan-girl,or I was until the Reneesme imprinting thing. I understand why it happened, I just think that it gives off the wrong message...or the right one, depending of you all like that sort of thing. Then again, there's a reason why this story is call 'Foul Play.'

2. I'm not a die-hard Twilight Fan...so it doesn't bug me much if you hate this story.

3. This is my first Twilight fanfic, ever.

4. I'm aware that many people hate Mary-Sues, and if you think my character is a Mary Sue within the first few chapters, then I'll cut this story.

5. This story is overall a test thing. Sorry if is sounds cruel but I'm just testing this out. If I don't get very many reviews on it, then I'll delete it. If I do get a bunch of reviews, then I'll continue.

I don't own Twilight...If I did, there would be MAJOR changes to it!

* * *

Foul Play

Prologue

Run.

That was all my instincts were telling me to do. I wasn't the fast runner but with adrenaline coursing through my body, I felt like I was running a marathon. I never once imagined that I'd have to run through a forest, or that I was running for my life.

The leaves felt soggy against my bare feet and the light of the forest streamed in different places from where there are openings in the trees. I feel blinded but that must have been from the sedative the man had given me earlier. My jeans were torn and messy, my hair was knotted in several different places, as I had just fallen down once before. My shirt was rip in several different places, exposing my bleeding arms from where needles were inject into me.

I didn't know what day it was. It felt like summer going into autumn. I can hear the hounds chasing me. My body arguing with itself about slowing down or keep running.

My main goal was to get to a police station, to get some help! My story is that of kidnapping and of torture and my main goal was to escape the clutches of a madman and his sick friends.

My stepping is off, as I suddenly going down a hill. I try to adjust but soon found myself rolling down about ten feet, landing with a rather loud thud. My body craved to go limp but I couldn't afford to. I look around from my laying down position, soon hearing the howls of the hunting dogs. Panic enters my mind and soon, my survival instinct takes control, and I'm on my feet once more, running for my life.

About twenty feet later, I can see a road. That was a good sign. A road can lead to civilization, and civilization meant people. As fast as my feet can carry me, I ran, dodging branches as much as I could and I jumped down, into a ditch and ran on to the road. At the same time, a beast jumps in front of me. I froze, as the wolf looks at me, growling a bit.

The wolf gets closer to me, its brown fur spiked in the air like it's on the defensive, getting closer to me, so close that I was able to see my reflection. I looked like a mess. My blonde hair was full of dirt and twigs now, and my face, scratched up. My eyes remained there hazel grayish color and I was thankful for that, even though it was getting dark now.

I felt my life was now ending. My body drops on its own accord, and I was sure it was over when I heard the howls of canine that seemed in the distance.

* * *

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Again, let me know if you're all interested and want more or not...this idea was just kinda eating away of my mind since I watched the last Twilight movie.

Please Review ^^ (Kindly please,,even if you hate this story)


	2. Chapter 1: Autumn

Hello and welcome back to Foul Play

Okay, I was trying to really think about who this character is. I dig down deep and I did some math and what not. So she's a bit younger than Jacob but it's not that bad because they're both minors.

To Tarus Pixie: You are my first Reviewer! Thank you so much for your review ^_^

To gjoyce95: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Guest: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Reader (Guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

To (Another) Guest: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shadow Realm Triforce: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight...if I did, I would be rich!

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 1

(Jacob's POV)

I had to get away from the madness. That damn Edward, how dare he put Bella's life on the line? Getting her pregnant! She looked so pale and weaker than she actually is. She skin was like a dirty white sheet that covers her body. That bump was bruise, I know that baby must be killing her. I can't get those words out of my head, no matter how fast I run.

I can't bare to suffer like this anymore!

I move through the forest like I naturally knew what I was doing. I jump off a small hill, heading towards the road. In the air, I look forward, and I was about to crash into someone. Wait? A someone?

She moves out of the way and I landed on my paws, looking over and growling a bit. I wasn't mad at her, but just angry in general.

Her body shakes, she wore dirty garments and as I looked from her legs and upwards, I saw her eyes. My body froze and I saw the vision...

_"It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."_

I saw the girl before me, she looks happy but at the same time, she looked scared. I see a moment, where she's smiling and pointing from herself to me, by the point of view, I can only assume. I suddenly see one more vision, her back is turn to me and she turns around, her golden locks flowing with the wind and I see a white bundle of blankets in her arms, cradling it which could only mean one thing.

She would be the mother of my child one day.

I blink back into reality, realizing what had just happened.

I imprinted on her.

I imprinted on her and I don't even know her name. She looks terrified and as I step closer, and tried to offer comfort, she falls backwards. The kid was pass out and she shivered, even though it was warm outside. I notice the tiny holes, I smell the blood and some other chemicals I wasn't familiar of. Passing my senses, I can smell the trees and how she was cover with earth.

I nudge at her, but she was limp. I had to bring her to somewhere safe. It looked like she'd been in the woods for a while now. I wonder what had happened to her.

The sound of leaves shuffling on the ground directs my attention up, and I see some bloodhounds and a man with a trench coat on. "I knew she wouldn't be getting far." He says and I growled at him. Getting in front of her, I get ready in attack mode. His hounds bark quickly and loudly but compared to me, they weren't worth it.

The man slides down and I can feel this guy was bad news. I know it's against our law to attack humans but this guy had to be the exception. I growl louder and get in front of him, defending my mate.

_"Stay away!" _

"Down mutt." The man says and I lash out. I pounced on him and I suddenly feel myself being thrown off. How did this man have the strength to do that? He was human! I can smell it!

I howl, trying to get some of my pack members to help me. The man smirks and he goes over to the girl. Grabbing her by locks.

"Thought you could get away? Pathetic...number 901."

I attacked once more, shoving him a few feet and down on the ground and started to really attack. I was biting whatever I could, his face, his shoulder, I almost ripped his arm off.

I hear the thoughts of my pack members,Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil, Paul and Jared. They've arrived and I back away from the man. I go over to the girl and started to faze back to my human form. I kneel, and placed a hand on her face. She was burning up.

I lift her up, and her head just falls back. I look over at my pack members, and tell them.

"I imprinted on her."

* * *

(anonymous Girl's POV)

I open my eyes and suddenly found myself staring at a unfamilar ceiling. It wasn't that bright light that I was force to stare at for the longest time.

But where was I?

I sit up, looking around. I was in someone's room obviously. It wasn't that dark room with no windows and it wasn't the lavatory room that I was sometimes be in. It was an actual bedroom with posters and a blanket. It a brown color like wooden walls. No one was around, but I heard voices. Getting curious, I get up, noticing that I was in my someone else's shirt and someone's shorts.

I swing my legs over the mattress and place them on carpet. I was amaze that I'd miss carpet this much. It was an odd feeling on my feet but it was softer than the hard ground I was so used walking on.

I get up, looking around at my new enviroment. It felt like forever since I was in a relaxed room. Out of habit, I checked the upper corners of the walls, making sure that there wasn't any video cameras like before.

I started walking, feeling the muscles being so stiff. It felt like I had braces surrounding them. When I reached the door, I looked at the knob, and taking my hand, I quickly grabbed it, bracing myself incase I would get shocked like from earlier experience. It was cold, but it wasn't killing me. I slowly open the door, peeking out the corner of it. The voices got a bit louder. They were people. Question was, were they good people?

The door squeaks, the noise echoed and I thought I would get in trouble if I was out of the room. I decided to be brave, and take a step. The hall wasn't long, and I started to walk down, my guard was up.

I peek over when I see the opening and I see a some people with tan skin and dark hair. They stopped talking and look over, I think they see me, so I quickly hide.

"It's okay. We know you're there." One of the men says. "You can come out."

I look over once more, and a teenage boy comes over. He looks so kind as he kneels down some, offering his hand to me. "You're safe here."

I look down at his hand, and I felt so...accepted. I slowly reached for his, because I was still unsure if it was safe or not. When our hands touched, he felt so warm, and I liked it. I look up and our eyes met. He smiles, "there see? You're safe." He says and starts to lead me to the group of the other adults. The guy leads me to a chair and has me sit down.

"I'm Jacob." He says. He puts his hand on my head. I didn't want him touching me, I felt dirty.

"I'm Billy. Jacob's father." A man says, was seating down as well, but I think it was a wheel-chair.

"I'm Sam."

"Leah."

"Seth." A younger male says, sitting by me and I stiffen some.

"I'm Paul."

"And I'm Quil."

They all looked at me. Were they expecting me to say my name? I couldn't really remember my name. For a while, I was call my a number. '901.' I didn't know why they did, it's even burned in my skin, on my right side. Branded.

My arms start shaking on their own, and I started to hug myself. Goosebumps started to appear on my skin. "I...can't really remember my name..." I spoke softly. "I was call 901."

"Who called you that?" The guy, Jacob, asked me. He seat down to my left and moved his hand from my head to my shoulder.

"The man from the lab...the man who took me." I said. "I think I know it, but I'd have to write it down." I said slowly.

As someone went to get some material, the girl asks, "what happened to you?"

"Leah!" Jacob says in an angry voice. I lowered myself because it frighten me. Leah gives him a scold. "What? It's what we're all wondering. Who is this girl?"

"Leah! It's obvious she's been through some hardships. She's only a child." The older man says to her. I think his name was Sam.

When the guy, Quil, returns, he has a notebook and a pencil with him. He lays it down in front of me and I only stared at the paper for a minute, trying to get the letters of my name no longer jumbled in my mind. I pick up the pencil, and started to write.

A...u...t...u...m...n

As soon as I finished, I felt the pencil break in half in my hand, like if it was forcibly snapped. I looked at it and drop it on the table. Jacob looks over my shoulder and says, "You're name is Autumn?"

I nodded. Autumn...like the season. "My name is Autumn Everlyn Wolfingbarger." I spoke. It sounded like my name.

They smiled at me. "What else about yourself?" Jacob encouraged. I started to think back. "I was born in September first. I'm a sixth, no...I'm a seventh grader now, or I should be since I passed all my exams. I lived with my mom and big brother." I said, it was still fuzzy. "I was at the bus stop when felt someone grab around me from behind and I felt so paralyzed...I remember my body going stiff. It was May when it happened. What day is it now?" I asked.

"September eighth." Billy says. "You've been kidnapped for about five months by the sounds of it."

"It's September? I missed my summer vacation and my friends. My mom is probably very worried about me." I said. I know she is. I'm her little girl after all.

"It's not your fault Autumn." Seth says. "So where are you from?"

"I was born in Virginia...but I live in Charleston." I said.

"Charleston? In what state?"

"West Virginia." I replied and they gave me a very worried expression. They looked at each other and I wondered why they did. "Why? Isn't this West Virginia?"

Seth shakes his head. "No."

"Then where am I?" I asked.

Jacob was the one who answered. "You're in La Push, Washington."

I looked away from him and was unbelievable. I was so far away from my home, from my family. I was feeling scared once more. I get up from where I was sitting and I go over to the window, it was barren but it wasn't like the area I lived. The sun was out but it was kinda cloudy out.

A silver car pulls up and I look at them. "Were you expecting anyone?" I asked.

"What?" Paul asks and everyone started to look out the window. "Shit, why are they here?" One of them asked as I feel someone pulling me into their chest. I look up and it was Jacob. He seemed really worried about who those people were. "Stay in here, I'll talk to them." Sam says and goes over. I look back at the window, seeing a guy with big hair and pale skin and I see a woman with dark hair and a man with blonde hair approach the door.

"Jacob, who are they?"

"Just some people we know. They're good but I don't know why they're here." He says and gets in front of me and started to go in the direction that Sam went. Seth nudges at me, "come on, I'll get some bath water running."

"The hell you will Seth." Leah says, going over and takes my head. "Come on, I'll do it. You boys should see you without your clothes! He knows better." Leah says and was rather being a bit rough with me.

I looked back and I could hear the anger in Jacob's voice returning.

* * *

I sat on the toilet with the seat down while Leah filled the tub with water and bubbles.

"Miss Leah, what's going on?" I ask.

She turns to me and says, "they're a friend of an old friend. Nothing you should be concerned about." She says, getting up and wiping her hands with a wash clothe. "Well it's filled, there's shampoo and conditioner by the side, I'll just leave yeah so that you'll have some privacy, I'll bring back some clothes that might fit you better." She says and left the restroom.

I started to strip out of the clothes and I get into the tub. The water felt nice on my skin and it was the first time I'd getting cleaned in a while. I didn't blame them for getting me in the bath as soon as they could. I think it's a bit odd to get me a bath while there was something was happening.

I'm not going to ask because they have been so kind to me already. I don't want to be pushing boundaries and offend them. I started to scrub the layer of filth and when I got to my stomach, I felt a pain run through me. It came from my burnt skin, '901' from when they branded me in the lab. I can clearly remember when he chained me up without clothes on and the red, burning metal pressed against my sensitive skin. It was so painful, I though it was going through my body at the time.

I started to splash water every where during my remembering. I snapped out of it when I noticed that I was feeling rather ridiculous.

I had to tell myself that I was okay now.

And I was.

A knock is at the door and it opens. I covered myself with my arms and held my legs close under the water. It was Leah once more, but I still felt self-conscious about my body.

"Here, these are my old clothes from when I was your age." She says and left me to be alone once more. She places them on the sink and I felt awkward. I don't think she likes me very much.

* * *

When I cleaned, I get out of the tub and started to dry myself off with the towel that was in the closet. I put the clothes Leah had left for me and I drained the water. I walk out and I see everyone gathering in what I think is they living room.

Those people are still here, and t even see a new woman here. Jacob goes over to me. "Hey Autumn, you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yes. Who...are these people?" I asked, hiding behind Jacob some.

"Dr. Cullen, his wife and that's Edward Cullen. They're just here for a visit." Jacob says. I had the feeling he was lying to me, or not telling me something. I still felt unsure about everything.

"It's nice to meet you Autumn." The doctor says as he gets up from the couch. He kneels down to me, and says, "I heard you went through some trauma. Would you mind if I examined you?"

I hide behind Jacob some more. I didn't want anyone to touch me or see me. No more needles! I hear Jacob wince some, "you have quite the grip Autumn."

I was holding on to Jacob's sides, little did I realize it. I was always told I was heavy-handed by my mother but I didn't really think I was strong.

"She does?" The doctor ask and he offers his hand, like a hand shake. "Would you mind humoring me?"

I step away from Jacob some, and I take the doctor's hand. It was so cold, but I shook it. His eyes widen a bit and says, "well, she does. Very strong for a child...her age." He says, "Or for any child for that matter."

What did he mean by that?

* * *

Okay That's all I'm writing for tonight.

*This chapter was edited

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Strength

Hello and welcome back to Foul Play.

This chapter backtracks to the Cullen's arrival at Jacob's house but this will be in Jacob's Point of view at first.

To Shadow Realm Triforce: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Taurus Pixie: Thank you for your review ^_^

To ucantforgetme: Thank you for your review ^_^

To : Thank you for your review ^_^

To Reader (Guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

To Cassie-D 101: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, just OC

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 2

(Jacob's POV)

When the Cullens came over, I was a bit surprised. I think they would bother with me anymore. Shouldn't they be trying to save Bella? I had almost forgotten about her situation, thanks to Autumn. I noticed that she isn't too comfortable having strangers around her and I wouldn't blame her. She's been through enough. I can feel that she just wants to be home. Problem was that her home was about 3,000 miles away. I was glad that Leah took her to the bathroom to get cleaned up, it'll give us and the Cullens some time to talk without her knowing about anything going on.

It was the doctor, Carlisle, his wife, Esmé, and Edward. I went to the door and opened it, seeming them walk towards the front.

"Hello there Jacob." Carlisle greeted.

"Hey. Why are you guys here?" I asked. I hadn't said anything to my pack about Bella's pregnancy or of they demon spawn. Did they come over to make sure I hadn't said anything?

"Bella was wanting to see you, I wouldn't have come over unless she wanted me. She misses you." Edward says. I can see that he looked concern and I guess he should, Bella looked like she was dying.

"Well I have nothing to say to her. She's with you and I'm over it." I spoke calmly and truthfully. I now know Bella wasn't meant for me. I imprinted on Autumn and all I want to do is protect her.

"You're still her friend aren't you?" Edward asked. "Why won't you be there for her, you are aware that she's-" Edward says and just kind of stopped in mid sentence. "You imprinted on that child didn't you?" He asks.

"What of it?" I said. Why would it matter if I did. I'm aware of how young she is. It's sick to even think that and he has no right, he's been alive much long then Bella! My pack members didn't know what was going on, so they mostly stayed quiet.

Same suddenly spoken up. "Are you just here to get Jacob to go with you? What's going on Carlisle?"

The doctor sighed and said, "Bella is pregnant."

The room went quiet. "With Edward's child? That thing is a demon!" Leah says, who just walked in and heard that.

"Leah!" Sam says to her, keeping back.

"We promise to keep the child away from the people."

"But it's killing Bella." I said. "Bella is human and this violates the contract."

The front door opens and Emily walked in with some groceries in her hand. "Hey everyone! I got food!" She shouts and looks over, seeing everyone gathered in the living room and sees the Cullens. "Is something going on?" She asked.

"Jacob, you'll visit Bella." Sam said and I sharply turned my head to him, giving him a glare. "What about-"

"She'll be safe with us. Go get ready but be back soon." Sam ordered me. I wanted to punch him in his face but the sound of the door opening and the clean scent of Autumn rushed to me.

"If I do this, then I want Carlisle to do something for me." I spoke.

"What Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Autumn needs to see a doctor. She was kidnap and I found her after finding out that Bella was pregnant. That's when I imprinted on her. Give her an exam and I'll go with you to see Bella." I spoke in a serious voice. I smelt the blood and the chemicals in her. I was concern. For all we know, she could have been experiment on.

I looked over at the hallway that lead to the restroom Autumn used. She comes out, wearing a white tank top and some old jean shorts. Her hair was wet and appeared curly. I smiled and walked towards her. "Hey Autumn, you feeling better?" I asked her.

She meekly nodded and spoke in a soft voice. "Yes. Who...are these people?" She asks, referring to the Cullens and she started to hide, using my as a shield. It gave me a warm feeling, knowing that she can trust me.

"Dr. Cullen, his wife and that's Edward Cullen. They're just here for a visit." I assured her. She presses against me, and I got to say she's stronger than she looks. I can feel her pushing against my body and I'm trying my hardest to stay still.

Carlisle got up from the couch and offers his hand to Autumn, who was still trying to hide. "It's nice to meet you Autumn." He spoke and knelt to her height. "I heard you went through some trauma. Would you mind if I examined you?" He asked. So he agrees to the deal then.

I can feel Autumn wrap her arms around me and squeeze. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and I let out a wince. "You have quite the grip on you Autumn."

She turned her head and instantly let go. I saw the look of worry in her eyes.

"She does?" Carlisle asked and he offers his hand to her. Autumn takes a step to her left, approaching slowly like a timid animal. She takes his hand, and by the slightest squeeze, the doctor even looked like he was in pain. "well she does. Very strong for a child...her age."

Autumn releases him and Carlisle flexed his fingers some, as if he was trying to get the feeling back into them. "Or for any child really."

Okay that one threw me off. I pull Autumn close to me and I asked, "what do you mean by this?"

"Jake, she nearly broke my hand, it's nearly impossible for a hand shake to do that." The doctor said and Esme goes next to her husband. I can feel Autumn getting scared and she wraps her arms around my waist. It took my breath away; literally.

* * *

(Autumn's POV)

I was getting so scared. Did that drug work? I pull away from Jacob and brought my hands to chest, and everyone looked at me, questionably.

I didn't say anything and I wish they would get pass this. The doctor looks over at the one known as Edward and it seem like he was telling him something, only without words. The guy nodded and then the doctor turns to Jacob. "I believe that I can further exam her back at the house. I have a few bits of medical equipment set up already for Bella."

"That's sounds good," Jacob says and kneels next to me. "Is that okay with you? You won't go alone, I'll be there." Jacob says. It really sounds like a nice gesture...but I'm only twelve and I don't want him seeing my body. I lowered my head.

"Hey don't look so down Autumn." Seth says as he approach to me. "We'll make sure you're healthy and then we can get you back home to your family."

Home...that was a word I haven't heard in a long time. I remember all the nights I was awake and I wished for my mom to hug me and to take me back home. I missed her hugs, and I missed being around her. I wonder what she'd been through while I was gone. I know being a preteen, most of them wouldn't admit this out loud, but I felt like a child; a little kid.

Tears started to fall from my eyes, and didn't want to fight them any longer. "I want my mommy." I said softly and felt so small and weak. I feel warm arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground.

"Don't worry Autumn, you'll be home in no time." Jacob says to me in my ear as I feel him hand rub gently against my back. It felt so nice to be hugged for once instead of held down. I cautiously lay my head down on his shoulder, my tears still running down, and I enjoyed this warm for as long as I could.

Jacob carried me to a silver vehicle that was park outside of his house. He places me on the ground and opens the door. "Autumn, I'm afraid you'll have to sit in the middle since you're the smallest." He says. I was use to that kind of treatment.

I get in and buckle myself in. Jacob sits next to me on my right and the girl from before, Edward, sits on my left. I tried leaning against Jacob so, even laying my head against his arm. He didn't seem to reject this, and he wraps his arm around me. I close my eyes, feeling comfort and the sense of being accepted.

The doctor and his wife get in the front of the car, and soon, I can feel that the car started moving. I open my eyes and I looked around the car, feeling tension in the air. I wonder if I should say something.

"Excuse me...but h-how far is y-your house from here?" I asked.

The dark-haired woman turns around and says in a motherly voice, "it's not that far. About 35 minutes drive but it'll feel much quicker than that."

I pull away from Jacob and get on my knees, look out the back window as Jacob's house was getting smaller and smaller. I sit back right, and look at the guy, Edward. I was looking straight ahead and it seemed like he was ignoring me. I wasn't paying too much attention to him, but what was behind him, the passing scenenary. It was the trees that was the forest. It was in the forest where I taken into. I always remember the smell of nature that lingered on the man in the coat when he'd come visit me. I always hated those meetings. He'd always inject me with something and leave me to suffer afterwards.

"Autumn, sweetie what's wrong?" I heard the woman's voice and I slapped her hand away in fear. I didn't fully realized I did until I saw her holding her hand and looking so sad. I felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, really." She says and I still felt horrible. I can't seem to do anything right. I feels like I can't even hug anyone without hurting them. God I'm so useless.

"Are you okay Esmé?" Edward asks.

"Yes Edward, I'm fine. She's just startled." The woman known as Esmé says. That made me sound like I was some sort animal. I'm stupid!

"I'm sorry...I saw the woods and I got...nervous." I said. "I was taken and when I finally escaped, I realized I was deep in the forest so I started to run with dogs chasing after me, and then there was huge wolf!" I said. The wolf, was by far the scariest thing I'd ever seen with my own eyes. I shiver some in remembrance. I'm actually wondering how I escaped from the wolf. I thought for sure I would've been eaten alive.

I curl next to Jacob, who stiffen and I felt like I hurt him. I looked up and saw him looked really saddened. "I'm sorry Jacob...I shouldn't just assume comfort from you. It was wrong for me to think that. I'm just a stranger after all." I said and leaned against the seat. I lay my hands in my lap and that seemed to be the only thing I could watch without causing trouble.

(Jacob's POV)

I felt a little hurt when Autumn said she was afraid of the wolf, since the wolf was me. That was when we truly met. I don't blame her, I can't nor do I want to. She's a kid after all, and she was being chase by dogs when she ran into me. I don't want her to feel frighten of wolves though. I can't hide this from her forever. I wish I could. Even if you don't shift into a wolf in the Quileute tribe, you know that it is possible for those of a select group and turn shapeshift. I guess I should expect Autumn to understand, she's not even from this side of the United States.

I felt even worse when she felt like she shouldn't relay on me for comfort. I want to comfort her. She's my mate.

I look over and Edward was giving me a glare. Like he has any room to talk. Bella is ten times younger than him. I looked away, I know he can read my mind and all I can think is that she's too young, too hurt, and I wouldn't even dare trying anything but making her feel better at the moment.

We soon pulled up to the Cullen's house. As soon as they parked, I unbuckled myself and got out of the car. Autumn unbuckled her and followed after me. I offered her my hand, to which she shyly took. I held onto to hers since I got the feeling she didn't want to risk hurting me.

The blonde girl closes the door with her free hand and we all hear the windows shatter from the slam. Even the Cullen's looked surprised. All the windows, gone in under five seconds. Autumn looked very surprised and quickly apologized for it. She doesn't know how strong she is, no one does.

The front doors started to open and I see the pixie looking one, Alice, and the blonde, Rosalie, coming out. Autumn instantly hide behind me, feeling frighten.

"I'm glad you're back." Alice says, talking to Edward and Rosalie looks over, seeing me and noticed Autumn. "What happened to the car?"

"Who's that?"

"Rosalie, she's getting an exam from me. She's a bit skittish at the moment." I hear the doctor say.

"Aww! She's so cute!" The one with brown hair says and started to approach.

"Alice, stop." I spoke up. She stops and looks a bit surprised. I turn and lift Autumn up, her arms wrap around me but I could only feel her arms, no hands.

"This way Jacob." Carlisle says, allowing us to pass. I climb the stairs and carried Autumn inside. I placed her down once inside and I spoke to her. "Autumn, I'm going to visit a friend while the doctor exams you."

She looks so frighten, like if this would be the last time seeing each other. I could only smile to comfort her. "It'll be over in no time. I promise."

Autumn nodded lightly and I petted her head. "It's upstairs." I spoke and lead the way. I got to mid-way up when I see Autumn climbing up, taking hold of the metal railing and squeezes it, she was trying to climb up the stairs when the railing came out and it looked like Autumn pulled it back. I was very surprised see she was. Autumn, however, looked horrified. She quickly threw her hands in the air as if she was caught by the police. "I didn't mean to do it!"

I didn't know what to say honestly. Autumn was strong...too strong for her own good.

"Jake? Is that you?" I look up and heard Bella calling for me. I frowned some and looked back down at Autumn. I look over and saw the vampires staring at shock. I didn't say anything, and continued to climb the stairs.

(Autumn's POV)

I was scared of myself. I didn't mean to rip out the railing of the stairs, it just sort of happened! I look back at the others and I tried to apologized, but it seems useless to do so. I looked up and then back down, not seeing Jacob, made me feel a little sad on the inside.

"Autumn, come along now, it's just upstairs and down the hall." The doctor passes me and leads the way up the stairs. I follow him and when I reached the top, I looked both ways and went to my left, since that was way the doctor went.

He escorted me to a white room that kinda looked like a hospital room. It was set up with stirrups and even some machines like an x-ray machine.

"Okay Autumn, we'll start by measuring you're height and weight." He says, taking off his jacket and putting on a white medical coat that had a badge attached to it. It read that he was a doctor at the Fork Hospital. I walk over to a height measurement and he took my height.

"Four foot, 11 inches." The doctor read and started to write down on some scrap paper. "And now for weight." He gestured to a small-scale. I took off my, or rather, Leah's old flip-flops, and I stepped on it. I didn't look down, because I kinda didn't want to see the numbers go up.

"90 pounds. That's kinda light for a girl your age." Secretly, I felt kinda happy because before I was captured, I was a little on the bigger side.

I step off the scale, and I was told to sit on the exam table. I didn't know if I would break the exam table if I climbed on it like I would for everything else lately. I was given a stool to step on and I sat down on the table.

The doctor tested my breathing, reflexes, and started to feel around for abnormalities from what I can assume, my sight, my hearing, and my throat for whatever reason, my temperature, and basically everything expect for one area which I was kind of relieved he was avoiding.

"Okay Autumn, you're a little malnourished, your heartbeat is a bit fast as well and you seem to have a bit of a fever."

"What's malnourished?" I asked.

"It means you're lacking few things to make yourself healthier." He replies. Now I felt stupid for asking. It's weird, when you're my age, it seems like people just expect for you to know a bunch of words at once.

"Now, I need to ask some important questions. They might be a bit touchy subject but please answer me as pest as you can, can you do that?"

I felt like I had to nod to the doctor.

"Okay. You're full name."

"Autumn Everlyn Wolfingbarger." I replied. Everything I said, he wrote it down. I hope he spelled my last name right since a lot of people always misspell it.

"Age?"

"I turned 12 a week ago."

"Birthdate?"

"September first, 1994."

"You're mother's name?"

"Patrice Wolfingbarger."

"You're father's name?"

"Gerald Wolfingbarger, but he doesn't live with my mom." I felt like he had to say that last part. The doctor only nodded and continues with his questions.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Cats, unfortunately, and I breakout when I'm around shellfish."

"Where do you live?"

"Charleston, West Virginia."

He smiles at me as he wrote. "You're doing a good job answering my questions. Now comes the harder questions. When were you kidnapped?"

"In May of this year. I was on my way to school." I replied, my voice going softer.

"Was is a group of men or just one man?"

"Uh...I think it was just three."

"What happened while you were kidnapped?"

I gulped at the question. A lot of things did happened but not the but on, which I was glad. if I stayed any longer, then it might have. "Needles...lots and lots of needles." I say, starting to hug myself. I consider myself lucky, but I was still scared.

"Autumn...you okay?"

I open my eyes, not even realizing I had them closed, and I nodded. "Yeah, just a little cold." A valid excuse, after all, I did have a fever. "If you have any thing you want to talk to me, I promise a seal of silence as a doctor."

I guess he really knows about my situation. "I'm very comfortable talking. I was always kept quiet in the dark room. I just want to go back home."

"Fair enough. You're done with the exam Autumn. Now, there's just one more thing I want to see, I'll be right back." He says and leaves the room. Before I knew it, he was back, and in his hand, a walnut. "I want you to crush this in you hand." He says. Walnuts were really durable and hard to break without the proper tool. I blink at this and took it from his hand. In my left hand, I looked at it before closing it in my hand, with one quick grasps, I felt the shell crack in my hand, even hearing it crack. I open my hand, and the nut was crushed. I mean it looked like a truck ran over it.

And I was the one who did it without even thinking too much about it.

"Whoa." I said, amazed at my own strength, but then I remembered how I got this strength. That man who kidnapped me, the last thing he injected into me was some kind of super-strength drug he was experimenting on.

That was how I was able to escape the leather straps that binded me to the cold table. That was how I was able to get the steel down open without turning the knob.

It all came back to me.

I was drug with super-human strength!

* * *

Thank you all for reading ^_^

(I did edit this chapter because I forgot to do so when I updated)

Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Control

Hey and welcome back to Foul Play

To Shadow Realm Triforce: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Taurus Pixie: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Reader (Guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, if I did, vampires wouldn't sparkle

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 3

(Jacob's POV)

I made sure Autumn was following Carlisle before going to the room Bella was staying in. It was their living room and I saw her, sitting on the couch. She still look pale and weak. When I look at her now, it's different. I thought I was in love with her, but now...she's just a friend.

"Hey Jake." She smiles some.

"Hey Bella." I said, my tone was low but not in anger. I get closer to her, and took a seat next to her on the couch. "How are you feeling?" I ask, knowing the answer. I see her stomach on her thin frame.

"I've been better. What about you?" She asked. How was I suppose to reply to that? I imprinted on a child and I'm worried about her, Autumn only.

"Bella, there's something I feel like you should know." I say and she gives me a curious look.

"What is it Jacob?"

"I...imprinted." I said slowly.

"You did? On who?" She asks.

I sigh, leaning forward and slouched. "Her name is Autumn. Carlisle is giving her an exam now actually."

"Why would Carlisle give her an exam? Did she get injured?" She asked.

"No...well actually, I'm not sure how to answer that. Autumn has been through a lot these past few months. She was taken away from her home a few months ago and only recently, she was able to...escape." I tried to explain without revealing much.

I knew Bella was about to ask another question when Carlisle walks into the room. He was wearing his lab coat and looked like a doctor. "Jacob. Young Autumn wanted to see you. She's finished with her exam." He says and I see from behind him, Autumn was standing there. She peeks out, and I notice her observing the room, like she did back at my house.

"Is that Autumn?" Bella asks, her voice building up.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's Autumn." I get up and go over to her, "hey there," I say, to her. She lowers her head and I frowned some, looking at Carlisle for answers.

"She isn't feeling so well, she has a bit of a fever, and she's malnourished. We also discovered something rather extraordinary with her and she's trying to cope with the changes, both physically and emotionally," Carlisle explains in a professional way. I lift Autumn up, and she didn't protest it. The child wraps her arms around me but then she lowers them and holds them closer to herself. I turn around towards Bella, who gave me a rather disgusted look.

"That's who you imprinted on? Jacob, she's a child!" Bella says.

"Bella shush!" I said to her, trying to get her to be quiet. Autumn had no idea about werewolves or about what the term 'imprinting' was. I suddenly feel the girl in my arms shaking and she buries her face in my shoulder.

"Autumn, are you okay?"

Autumn started to cry and I grew really worried. I rub her back and look over at Carlisle, "is there another room we can use for some private time?" I ask.

"Yeah, just go down the hall and the first door on your right, that's a spare room we have." Carlisle says. I nod to him, and carried Autumn to the directed room. I can hear Bella's protesting, trying to stop me, but I realize now that I didn't have to listen to her anymore.

When I reached the room, I spotted the small couch and I lower Autumn down on it and then sat down next to her. She was crying and I needed to comfort her, so I reached over and wiped a tear from her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looks up and says, "everything...I can't...hug people anymore." She says.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

She looks down at her hands, which looked so small and breakable. "I'm too strong...I crushed a walnut in my bare hand, and I keep breaking things." She says. "I can't control it."

I guess she liked to give hugs in school, to her friends and her family. Things were changing for her, and it wasn't normal changes either. I can relate, from when I was phasing into a wolf. I lift her up, and pull her into my lap, hugging her. "Then let others hug you. If they cared about you, they would hug you first." I tell her.

She mumbles something under her breath. I couldn't understand her and so I ask her 'what did you say?'

"I want my mommy." She says a little clearer. I brush my fingers through her still damp hair. I can feel the waves forming in it.

"I'll get you back home to your mommy Autumn. Don't worry." I tell her and rocked her some. She really was a child, and I'm her protector. She needs one.

I look over, and I see Edward now standing at the doorway. Autumn was just relaxing when he came in and frighten her once more. "Come with me, we need to talk."

I glared at him but I lifted Autumn from me and lowered her on the couch, laying her down on her side. "I'll be right back, try to get some rest okay." I tell her and saw her snuggling into a pillow.

"Actually bring her, she's involved." Edward says and I turned to him. It was obvious Autumn was tried. I sigh some and Autumn starts getting up. I lift her up like before and followed him out of the room.

Edward takes us to the living room and I set Autumn down on a leather seat. Emmett and Jasper were in the room, along with Rosalie and Alice. They all was staring at Autumn and I didn't like it. Were they worry that she'd find out that they were vampires?

"Autumn dear, are you hungry?" It was Esmé who asked that question. Autumn looks up at her and shyly nodded. "Okay, is there anything you want?"

Autumn shrugs and lowers her head. "Maybe something small Esmé," I tell her and she merely nodded and headed to the kitchen. Edward comes over with a laptop and places it on Autumn's lap. The first words I saw was the words 'MISSING' and I saw Autumn's picture. She looked healthier in that photo with some baby fat to her face. She was smiling and she wore a pink button up shirt with fake fur at the collar.

"That's me." Autumn says slowly, as she was trying to comprehend it. She starts scrolling down the page and saw the information about her. There was number to call if she was ever found.

"Can I call this number please?" She asks and looks over at Edward. "We're going to call the number when we get you to the police station. They'll take it from there." Edward replies.

"Now hold on Edward, Autumn has unnatural strength she can't control yet. I think we need to work with her before she can be around others." I said. Autumn was potentially dangerous, to herself and to others.

"Hold on, just how strong is this girl? She can't be that strong." Bella, who was on the other side of the road asks.

Just as Autumn started to type something, her finger gets jammed into the laptop keyboard. The smell of smoke started to form and we all looked at the girl, who was trying to pull her index finger from the keyboard. She pulls it out, but there was a hole that went through the keyboard, and on the ground, was the letter 'J'.

"Oh she's _that _strong." Emmett says.

* * *

Later that night, Autumn had taken a nap on a longer seat and I was pulling a cover over her. She shifts around some, mumbling the name, "Ari." I frowned some and sit down next to her. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie went to hunt and Bella was watching us.

"Jacob."

I look up and sat down by her. It was hard to look at Bella because you can see the death in her. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing to do when she has to go home?" She asked. "You can't always have her around and you may not even see her for a long time. How will you handle it?"

"I don't know. I have my pack, and I can't be with her forever...I want to. I think I'd feel as bad as you did when Edward left you." I admitted. There were some down sides that came with being a shapeshifter; this was certainly one of them.

"No more..."

Both Bella and I look over towards Autumn, who was as still as ever, but she was mumbling in her sleep, and I see tears fall from her closed eyes. "She must be having a nightmare." Bella says and I get up.

"Autumn, Autumn can you hear me." I gently shook her and she starts waking up. She looks up at me and I smiled, glad she was awake from the nightmare. She wipes her face and says, "Jacob, I have to save them." She says.

Them? "Autumn, what are you talking about?"

"There were others who were trapped like I was." She says and leans against me. "I have to save them."

Maybe there were others, trapped like Autumn, and experimented on as well. I could look in the area and see what I can find, but that's all I think I could do.

Or could I?

I patted Autumn's head and say, "I'll be back, I need to do something." I said and I got up, and started to leave. I hurried out of the house, and threw off my shirt, and I ran into the forest, transforming into a wolf, running off into the forest.

(Autumn's POV)

I secretly didn't want Jacob to go. Without him, I felt really lonely. I look over to the brunette girl, who looks very sick, and tried to advert my eyes. My mom always told me, to never stare. I didn't know what to say because she doesn't seem to like me very much.

A cold chill runs down my spine, something I was used to know but it still made me jerk my head back come. I wrap my arms around me, shivering some.

"Are you okay?" I heard her voice and I quickly straighten myself out.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It always happens, sorry." I say, looking away.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asks.

"Because...it's always my fault." I replied. It sounded bad when I said it so I try to explain. "Well you see, I used to make a bunch of mistakes as a kid and so I'd always apologize for them. Nowadays, I say it, even if it's not my fault...it sounds stupid, but it's a habit I can't break yet." I says, laughing nervously.

She smiles and says, "okay, but if something doesn't feel right, please let Carlisle know, he's an excellent doctor."

I nodded to her and noticed her stomach that she was covering with her blanket. "Um...are you pregnant?"

Her eyes widen and I felt like I insulted her. "I'm so sorry for being so blunt!"

"I am." She says.

I get up, and I take the blanket I was using and bring it over to her. She looks colder than I was. She tries to say 'no thanks' but I give it to her anyways. I sit down next to her, and just looked down. What I didn't realize was that I was looking at her stomach. My mind just kind of wandered off.

"Autumn...Autumn." I looked up and saw Bella.

"Sorry, I was...just thinking." I spoke softly.

"Do you...wanna feel?" She asks. I blink and I pull away from her.

"I don't know. I don't think I should." I said. I didn't wanna hurt her and I can't exactly control my new strength at the moment. I can already think about the horrible consequences from trying.

"Just be gentle." She says and takes my hand and moves it towards her stomach. When she rests it on her stomach, I quickly pulled away. I was frighten of myself. But Bella wasn't hurt, but she says, "you were doing well."

I reach my hand out, when I got close, I made sure that it was the back of my hand that felt the stomach. I barely touch it, but I knew I wasn't hurting her. "There see, you're doing really well."

I smile and giggled a bit. It wasn't a moment later when I felt someone harshly grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from Bella. "You stay away from her!"

I looked up and it was Edward, and he looked so angry. He had a tight hold on my wrist and it even hurt. "Let go!"

"Edward!" Bella shouted and even the girls shouted. I saw the most horrifying expression that was on his face. When he drags me away from Bella, he places me on the chair and let go. I nursed my hurting wrist and looked back up at him. His expression now was like he wanted to spit on me.

"Don't get near her, I'm only telling you once," He says in a threatening voice.

"Edward! She's a child!" Bella says.

My breathing quickens, tears started to build up, and I was terrified. It was like I was staring at the face of that man once more. This yelling reminded me of my first night being captured. I had tried to escape and he found me. I remember how my head hurt after he had grabbed on my hair, and how he threw me in the cage. I remember the yelling, and how his jaw moved with every word.

I suddenly feel like I can't even hear anymore and I felt so frozen. I move my arms, which felt like there were like working gears that needed to be oiled, and I brought my hands close to my ears in ball fists. "No more yelling!" I say and started to shake. I shut my eyes and I feel tears running down. "I'm sorry...no more...no more..." I said and curled in a ball, not caring who saw me.

(Third Person POV)

Everyone watched as the twelve-year-old girl was having a breakdown in the seat. "Edward! How could you!" Bella was the one who shouted this. "She was doing just fine. I was the one who encouraged her, I was teaching her self-control." The pregnant woman says.

"Bella, that was a risky thing to do." Carlisle says as he tries to go over to the girl.

"Yeah but, she needed to start somewhere. She was doing really well."

Edward snapped out of his rage and saw the crying child, and how she was pleading to herself. He started to read her mind, and saw the memory in which she was thinking about. He felt really awful about it because that last thing she needed was to be reminded of her bad memories. Jasper walks over, standing beside Carlisle, and uses his gift to try to calm the girl down.

Edward leaves the room in a huff, and everyone who wasn't attending to the crying girl, merely looked at each other.

- Meanwhile, with Jacob -

The wolves were searching the area. Jacob had enlisted the help of his fellow wolves to search for anything suspicious. I started at the area where I first found Autumn, and followed the woods from there.

So far, nothing.

It wasn't till about an hour when someone howled. I was pretty sure it was Sam, and it was that he found something. We all started to go towards him. As I approached him, the harsh scent of chemicals and blood filled my nostrils.

I was getting close.

Everyone seemed to have arrived at the same time, and there looked like an abandoned shack. I approached it, and it wasn't until we heard the sounds of someone climbing up the stairs, that we had to hide. It was better not to be seen, rather than attacking now.

I was hiding low in some bushes, and a few seconds later, two men came out. One who I remembered from when I found Autumn, and the other was unfamiliar to me. They two were dragging out what looked like long sacks but from the smell, I knew they were freshly dead bodies.

"These two certainly didn't last."

"Yeah, died within the hour from what I heard."

Sam started to follow them slowly, making sure not to lose them. I peered after him.

"That one that escaped was the only one who survived the drug and look how that turned out."

"What did they call that one?"

"901 I think. I told Jim he should have installed trackers in them but no, it wasn't in the budget." The one who lead the dogs earlier spoke. Jacob growls in response. That was Autumn they were talking about.

"Yeah, how the hell did she get away?" The other man asks, peering over at his buddy.

"I'm sticking to my story. A big wolf was in the way! It was like, it was defending her. I couldn't get close without getting my head ripped off. Now come on, these girls start stinking up the air." The said and when they reached a river, they tossed the bodies in.

"Well if we don't catch her soon enough her body will."

"Yeah the bitch deserves it."

Jacob growls increased and Sam had to step in before Jacob attacked a human, and while these men deserved it, it was against their rules to attack any human. When the men went back into the shed, Leah and Seth went towards the river, and saw one of the bodies getting caught on a large rock. A hand was freed from it, and it had a bracelet around the wrist. Seth and Leah read it and it read:

**Experiment#: **317 "Arianna"

Jacob goes over and he saw the name. He remembers Autumn muttering the name "Ari" in her sleep. He lowers his head some, knowing that this was the same girl that she was thinking about saving.

They were too late.

_"Jacob. No time to mourn, we need to let the Cullens know about this, let the police know and get these men arrested." _Sam was the man of reason, and Jacob knew he was right. For now, they had to let the Cullens know.

* * *

- At the Cullens -

Autumn was asleep, laying on the medical table once more. Carlisle didn't want to exam her without her consent but he needed to. What he did before was just routine, but he believes Autumn may have other issues with her body.

Her legs showed bug bites, that was obvious, but her legs started to break out in rashes. She had the burn mark on her side that looked like it could get infected. Carlisle also drew some blood, because the blood work could show most of the effects done to her body. Her strength was obviously but not natural, and perhaps, there could be more going on throughout her system that could be killing her. He was going to send it in the morning when they take Autumn to the authorities.

Her fever has yet to break, but she wasn't hallucinating because Jasper was keeping her calm, even in her sleep. It took Jasper's gift, and some medicine to calm her down. Carlisle looks at the child once more, seeing no signs of her waking up soon. He looks up at her heart monitor, seeing how fast it was going. It was unnerving but there was nothing more he could do about it at the moment. Only when she can get to a hospital, he'll be able to aid more.

At the moment, the vampire was limited.

He leaves the room, shutting off the lights and closes the door behind him since Jasper had left not too long ago. Carlisle goes out to his family, and says, "she needs a hospital. I'm limited. Plus we need to save some supplies for when Bella gives birth. I suggest tomorrow that we take Autumn to the authorities and she can get the proper help."

They all nodded in agreement and then their heads turned, hearing and smelling wolves. Edward goes over, and opens the front door, seeing all the wolves had shift back to their normal selves. Jacob was the first who barges in.

"Where is she?" He asks as he heads up the stairs. Jacob looks over and when he saw the Cullens, he didn't see Autumn. "Where's Autumn?"

"She's sleeping in the medical room." Carlisle says and Jacob hurried for her. Sam, Quil, Leah, and Seth walked in and saw all the Cullens. "Carlisle, we have to talk."

"Of course, have a seat." He says, offering them all a seat. When everyone was seated, Sam began, "we searched the forest, and we found a shed. Two men came out, throwing out some girls' bodies. They reeked with the came chemical Jacob's mate smelt of. The two men talked about how Autumn's body would 'catch up with her.' " Sam says. "They're not too far from this area, which makes us wonder how they could have gotten away with these if you guys hunted in the area."

"They were probably on the trails. We don't hunt the trails," Carlisle says. "We haven't noticed the behavior or else we would have stepped in."

"On the hunt tonight, we did smell bodies, but we had to keep away from them, on the account that we were entering your lands." Edward steps in.

"Who ever these guys are, they must know about the treaty, they are right on the borders of the hunting lands." Seth says, lowering his head in thought.

At the same time, Jacob sees Autumn sleeping. He knew it wasn't a natural sleep, because he can smell the medication that was injected into her body. He heart ached, knowing that there was only so much he can do for his mate, and it was so little. He gets closer to her, brushing some hair from her face, and he notices something on her wrist. It was bruising to a dark hue color and he knew she couldn't have done it. He leaves the room, and goes into the living room, picking up someone's cellphone and started to dial. Everyone in the room watched as Jacob was just moving on his own.

_"Hello, this is Forks Police Department, Chief Officer Swan speaking."_

* * *

Phew! That took a few days to write!

Thank you all for reading! ^_^

Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Healing

Hello and welcome back to 'Foul Play.'

To Shadow Realm Triforce: Edward was a bit OOC but that's because he's overly protective of Bella at the moment. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Loula Lahote: He does have some idea since vampires are super strong. You'll just have to read the rest to find out more. Thank you for your review ^_^

To Reader (Guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 4

(Third Person POV)

Everyone's eyes widen as Jacob had just called Charlie. Didn't that plan to do this in the morning? What was he thinking? Everyone was asking this similar question.

"Charlie, this is Jacob Black. I know it's late but this is an emergency. I was on my way back home when I found a girl on the side of the road, I think she's lost."

Edward was reading his mind. Jacob had seen the bruise on Autumn's wrist, the one he cause from when he grabbed her. Even so, was this all necessary now?

"Yeah, she's unconscious. No I.D on her either. I'm taking her to the police station...take her to the hospital? Okay, I'll do that. I'll be there in about thirty minutes. See you then." Jacob says and hangs up, tossing the phone to Edward. Jacob looked furious. His eyes were dark as he scolded at the vampires, and even his family. "I was wrong to bring her here...I thought Carlisle could help but I didn't think that some leech, would injure her even more." He says as he practically growled.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital to get looked at. Thanks for all of your help Carlisle." Jacob says and goes back to the small wing that was built and unhook Autumn from the heart monitor and lifts her up gently. I started walking out with her when they all looked at me.

"Jacob, you don't have to do this." Bella says from her place on the couch.

"Too late Bella," Edward says. "He already included Charlie, now let him leave with the girl. She's none of our concern now." He starts walking out of the room. Jacob walks down the stairs and Esmé follows behind him. "I'll drive. You can't carry her down to the Hospital by yourself."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine." Jacob says. "But could you do me a favor, and take her for a second, I need to put her on my back. I'll be more comfortable for her." Jacob says and handed Autumn to Esmé to hold. Autumn started to mumble the word 'mommy' in her sleep, which tugged at Esme's heartstrings. Jacob turned around and was ready to hold Autumn on his back.

"Jacob, I insist I drive you and Autumn down." She says and gets around him, with the child in her arms. "Just say I ran into you when you found her. Simple as that." She says and started to go to the silver vehicle. Jacob follows behind her and opens the back door so that Autumn could lay down. Esmé gently lays the girl down and Jacob climbs in the back, lifting Autumn's head and lays it down on his lap. Esmé closes the door and when she was about to go over to the driver's side, she looks up and sees her family gathering at the front door.

"I'll be back soon." She says and Carlisle, with vampiric speed, goes to his wife and gives her a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. I need to get going." Esmé says and gets in the car, and begins driving off.

* * *

- At the Hospital -

Autumn was check in and she started to wake up. She started to get frighten when she notices that this wasn't the room that wasn't familiar with. A warm hand presses light against her forehead alerts her attention to her right. The tan face of Jacob calms her down some and asks, "where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Please stay calm Autumn," he says in a hushing voice. He can feel her getting tense and it would be a bad thing if her strength was expose. Even though her hand was now wrapped up from her bruise, she still may show her strength unknowingly.

Autumn scans the room, it was bright, though it showed that it was night outside. She didn't have any in her, which was a good thing and she didn't have anything connected to her, which made her somewhat happy. She lifts her arm, seeing the bandages and she remembers that it was Edward, who grabbed her hand.

He too, had strength that was inhuman.

Jacob lowers her hand and makes her look at him. "How are you feeling Autumn?" He asks.

Well, she didn't know how to reply. She was full with mix emotions but mostly, she just wanted to be home. Lonely wasn't the word, because she was getting close to Jacob for whatever reason. Hurt wasn't the word either. She couldn't really feel anything expect for a slight nauseous feeling in her gut and maybe a little warm. Her throat burned some, but she didn't think she could hold down the liquid.

"Okay, I guess." She says extents her other hand towards Jacob's face. She wanted to know if she could control her strength. Jacob gulps some when she started to extend her hand towards him but trusted her. She touches his cheek, just her fingertips and when he didn't wince in pain, she smiles some. Jacob smiles some as well.

"I'm learning control." She whispers and suddenly pulls back, and began to cough. Jacob frowned and grabs the pitcher of water that was left in the room. He grabs a glass of water and pours some in and hands it to her. "Autumn, here."

She takes it when the coughing started to die down and started to drink slowly. When she started to choak some, she squeezes the glass, having it shatter in her hands and water spilling all over her. Jacob helps her sit up.

"Sorry." She says and leans against Jacob, whining a bit but that was because she was starting to feel miserable. Jacob hushes her and starts to rock her.

"It will be okay Autumn." Jacob says and she starts calming down.

"Jacob...why are you being so nice to me?" She suddenly asks in a haze voice. Jacob looks down and Autumn looks up at him. He couldn't explain to her how he imprinted on her, where would he even begin? She was a child, not even from this area, and he didn't want her to feel awkward around him.

"You need someone to look after you, and I'm the person who wants to protect you." He says softly and Autumn leans towards him. "I wish you were my big brother...my actually big brother doesn't care about me."

Jacob was surprise when she said this but he says, "I'm sure he's missed you."

"No...he was suppose to be with me on the day I was taken...we go to the same school, and mom told him to wait with me at the bus stop. He left with some friends that day and played hookie...I was left alone that day." Autumn mutters and pulls away from Jacob. He hazel eyes looked so big and frighten. "Please don't leave me Jacob."

"I promise, I won't ever abandoned you Autumn." Jacob says and then, Esme walks in with a police officer.

Autumn leans back into her hospital bed and looked frighten once more.

"Hello I'm Chief Officer Charlie Swan." The man says. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Autumn Wolfingbarger." She answers and she wonders why a police officer was here.

"Well Autumn, if you come with me, I can get in contact with your family and get you home." Charlie says and her eyes widen.

"Really?" She says and she was very happy. "I can go home!"

Jacob was happy that Autumn could be with her family, but if she was going back home, he wouldn't be there for her, and that was crushing in on the inside. She lived so far away and he had to stay with his pack.

How would this work out?

* * *

Charlie had agreed to allow Autumn to stay in Bella's old bedroom while she was there. When it was the next morning, they had contacted the number that was on Autumn's poster and had reported that she was found. The police were also informed that there were two shady characters lurking on the trails and a few days later, they were busted as they were trying to deposit another girl's body. Three men were arrested on scene and one of the men had fled.

When Autumn had to go to identify against them, she wasn't scared. They made her suffer through months before she was able to escaped and so, the men were sentences with life in prison with no parole.

Until she could return home, Autumn had stayed with Charlie and had met Sue Clearwater. The blonde child had adjusted to staying there. Sue cooked the meals, and Autumn actually ate. Autumn started to wear some of Bella's old clothes, and had curled hair because Sue thought it would be very cute to see it curled. Sue also gave Autumn a haircut, giving her short, shoppy bangs and cutting her hair about a few inches because of split-ends. It was a change seeing Autumn so happy, and she was starting to be more like family to them. Jacob would visit as often as possible, at the Swan residence. Sue was aware that Jacob had imprinted in the girl, which made her happy and sad because soon, Autumn wouldn't be around and Jacob would be in pain.

Autumn started talking to them, telling them about what she enjoyed doing, which was arts and crafts. Autumn loved to do anything hands on ever since she was little. So Sue asked Emily to show her some traditional Quileute weaving. Autumn was a quick learner when it came to the arts. She even controlled her strength when she weaved or held a pencil for when she drew. Charlie enjoyed Autumn's company as well, feeling like a father once more as he watched over Autumn in the yard with Emily as they laid on a blanket.

On this day same day, Jacob had pulled up in a motorcycle and looked upset. Autumn watched as he comes up to Autumn and he sits down with them. He tried to cheer up but the child could see how upset he was.

"Jake? What's wrong?" Emily had ask him. He looks over at her and she seemed to have known the answer. She gets up from the blanket and goes inside the Swan residence with her aunt and Charlie.

Autumn reaches over and touches Jacob's face. "What's wrong? You look sad."

Jacob pulls her close. "Autumn, do you remember Bella?"

Autumn nodded.

"Well...she had her baby." Jacob says and Autumn wipes a tear from his face. "Is she okay?"

Jacob looks at Autumn with a sadden expression. "Bella and her daughter...they're fine...I just...went to visit them." Jacob says. For the most part, he was telling the truth, but what had happened was that the wolves and the leeches were about to have a fight over Bella's child. Jacob didn't care because even though Bella was now a vampire, she was still the same. They're child was growing fast, but it wasn't so much as a threat at the moment.

What Jacob was sad about, was that Autumn was going home soon and he can't bare to say goodbye.

Charlie calls Autumn inside, for a surprise. When the girl gets up, she takes Jacob's hand and smiles. "Let's go Jacob!" She says and quickly enough, Jacob got up before Autumn could pull him up and possible dislocate his arm out-of-place. Jacob quickly smiled and when she let go, he heart ached.

She was just in front of him and he missed her as if she already a million miles away.

Charlie gives Autumn the phone and the child presses it against her ear. She was so happy when she was given the phone , and on the other end, was her mother. Autumn and her mother had cried on the phone, after hearing each other's voices. She was to happy and when she was told that she would be able to fly home that next day.

She turns around and she didn't see Jacob. Turns out that Jacob decided he had to leave because knowing she was leaving the next day was too painful to bare. He starts driving off in his motorcycle and Autumn runs out to the front door, seeing him off.

"Jacob! Come back!" She cries out.

Jacob heard and he ignored her call. His heart was breaking and he started to feel the physical pain of being away from her. Autumn hadn't even told her some good news.

Sue puts her hand on Autumn's shoulder, making the girl to look up at him. "Don't worry, we'll go over to his home tonight and tell him okay."

Autumn nods but she still felt awful about him just leaving like that.

* * *

Okay that's all she writes for tonight!

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter 5: Bonfire

Hello and welcome back to 'Foul Play.'

In this chapter, you'll see another side of Autumn since she's getting to be her old self. Remember she's 12, and you know how some twelve years olds are a bit...dramatic at times. I certainly was at times...This is basically showing a 'normal' side to her.

To Shadow Triforce Realm: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Reader (Guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

To Taurus Pixie: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, just OC

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 5

(Autumn's POV)

I watched Jacob leave and I felt so sad when he did. I'm pretty sure he was mad at me, even though I don't know why. Seeing him drive off reminded me of when my brother got into that car and drove off with his friends that day when I was captured. I look over at the yard, and saw the blanket with my new little art project on it. I go over and pick up my weaving project that Emily was showing me. It was white with red thread and brown thread. She was making a blanket for Jacob.

"Autumn, are you okay dear?" Sue Clearwater asks, walking over towards me.

"Did I...hurt Jacob?" I asked slowly as I picked up the last of the things on the yard. I feel a warm hand against my back.

"No, he's just going through some things. He can never be mad at you." She says like a mother.

I sniffled some and wiped my nose with my sleeve. "I never even told him the good news."

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Jacob drove back to La Push, feeling the physical pain of being away from Autumn for so long. It was as if his gut was twisting itself and he was getting his head chewed off my his inner wolf.

Autumn had called for him and he ignored her. That was the dumbest thing he's done and he was suffering for it. He had to be alone though. He felt like he couldn't be around her for his sake. She wouldn't know how much her leaving would kill him.

His mind raced with images of Autumn. Better visions of her growing up to being a teenager with long hair, smiling over him causally and through different events in their life through his eyes. How she used her strength for good but he also saw the bad, and how much she will hurt.

It was his job as her imprinter to protect her dammit!

He makes it to his home in La Push, stopping his motorcycle and rushes in his home, passing his father without a word and slams the door shut.

An hour later, Sue thought it would be a good idea to bring Autumn to Jacob since Jacob was ignoring the phone calls. Sue drove as he niece took the passenger seat at the front and Autumn had the back all to herself.

The paled girl watched the scenery pass her from behind the window. Her minded was drifting, as it would if she were watching television, when she sees something that catches her attention. A brown, larger wolf was running through the trees, almost as fast as the car. Autumn's eyes widen in fear as she remembers the wolf who almost attacked her. The look of that wolf's face as it bared its teeth at her when it was in the air, jumping right at her.

She turns her head back when she sees the wolf suddenly running deeper in the forest. The blonde wondered if she actually saw it, or not.

"Autumn? Did you see something?" Emily asks.

"Um...sorta. Do...wolves roam the area?" Autumn asks like if she already knew the answer but there was a hinted sound of fear in her voice.

"Some do. We don't hunt wolves so they do roam. They don't leave the forest area. Why do you ask?" Sue answers.

"Because I think I just saw one, running in the forest." Autumn says as she sinks in her seat, looking down at the ground.

"They is nothing to fear. Wolves are believed to be our guardians. They protect us." Emily says, placing a hand on Autumn's knee for comfort. The girl looks up and then away. "Maybe for you, but one was about to attack me when I was escaping for my life." Autumn says, "I'm afraid of them, I think."

"Maybe tonight, after you hear our story, you may see wolves in a different way." Sue says as she continues to drive.

Autumn raises her head in curiosity. "What's tonight?"

"We're having a bonfire and this is where we tell stories of old." Emily says as straighten herself in her seat. "You should join is Autumn."

Autumn folds her arms across her chest, not in a pouting way, but in a way to keep her warm, as a sudden chill ran down her spine. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

Sue pulls up in to Sam's house on the reservation. She parks the car and the girls start to get out when all the males rushed out, minus one Jacob.

"Hey Sue!" Quil says and looks over and sees young Autumn. "You brought little Auttie!"

Autumn raises an eyebrow at that nickname. "Auttie? Are they talking about me?"

"Yeah. Jacob gave you that nickname, it what he calls you when he talks about you." Seth says, coming over to Autumn.

"Where is Jacob anyways?" Autumn asks. "He left when I was about to tell him some good news."

"We know that you're going home tomorrow." Embry says from the porch where Sam also stood. Emily goes over to Sam on the deck and kisses his cheek. "I'm going to make some food, Aunt Sue, mind helping me?"

"Sure. Boys, behave yourselves now." She says.

"Like we could in the first place." Quil says and everyone laughed, expect for Autumn, who couldn't really get into the joke since she just met then and didn't really think it was that funny.

The pale girl looks around and asks, "which one is Jacob's house? I wanna talk to him." She asks.

"Over there." Embry says as he gets down and points over to Jacob's house, the one that was red with white around the door and windows. Autumn grabs her blanket from the back seat, and starts going over to the Black household.

When Autumn reached the door, she knocks twice, and waits, looking down at the blanket bundled in her arms. It was neatly folded and covering her arms as she hugged it to her body. The door starts to open and Autumn quickly looks up, taking a step back. There was Billy, in his wheelchair and he smiled at the young girl.

"Hello there, Autumn."

"Hi Mister Black." Autumn says in a shy voice. She still wasn't used to talking to some of the people without there being some awkwardness for her.

"You can call me Billy, Auttie." Billy says, moving aside and says, "do you want to come in?"

Autumn smiles some, "thank you Mister Billy." Autumn says as she walks in. She looks around, remembering this room from when she first met everyone. It was a small house, but cozy none the less. Billy closes the door behind him and says, "how are you doing Auttie? I see you look healthier since the last time I saw you."

"I'm good and thank you. I see that my new nickname has spread around." She laughs nervously. It was weird having a nickname, other then the one her parents would call her. No one called her Auttie until now.

"If you don't want me to call you then-"

"Oh no no no! It's fine, I'm just trying to get used to it." The girl says as she felt bad now. "But, is Jacob here?"

"He's in his room, you can go visit him, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Billy says.

The blonde thought he was right. She walks down the hall, the same hall that she remembers stumbling into when she first awoken to freedom. Most of the doors in the hall were open, and Jacob wasn't in any of them. The only door that was closed was the same room that she remembers walking out of.

She had woken up in Jacob's room.

Autumn takes a deep breath, breathing through her nose now, she knocks on his door. "Jacob? Are you in there?" She asks and tries to listen for a reply. The door opens quickly and Jacob was standing there, without a tee shirt and in jean shorts.

Autumn was very flabbergasted at the sight. It was like his abs were sculptured from her personal angel. His muscles were perfect as well. Now Autumn only had a few crushes in her day, but this was like meeting a model and all she wanted to do was scream like a fangirl. It felt like she just met a celebrity. Then, she just realized that she was _close _to him. Her face grew increasing red and she was stiffen where she stood.

Jacob was happy about seeing Autumn, but he was still upset that he wouldn't see her for much longer. When Auttie's face started to turn red, he thought it was the cutest thing ever, but also concerning.

"You okay Auttie?"

Whenever Autumn got close to someone she had a crush on, she got very nervous. She couldn't look them in the eye, she stuttered around them, and overall, she felt very insignificant around them.

Autumn's mind was yelling at her, _"why haven't I notice this before!? I laid on him, and he comforted me! God Autumn! You're an idiot! You should get smack for not noticing something so...damn hot!"_

"Oh ye-yeah...uh...here!" She says, shoving the blanket to him, looking away with her blushing face. "I...ma-made it for you!" She says, sounding like a little kid. She just became one of the little kids who grew on a crush on someone much older then them. Like when she had a crush on her older brother's friend and followed him like a lost puppy. She was six at that time...now she was twelve and it was even worse.

Jacob takes the blanket and notices the details in it. "Thank you Autumn. I love it."

"Th-there's a su-surprise for you in the blanket." She mumbles, playing with her fingers. "I was going to give it to you at th-the house, but you ran off," Autumn says, lowering her voice with each word.

Jacob notices how Autumn was acting around him and it made him a bit happy. He moves over to the side and opens the door some more. "Come on in Autumn. Take a seat anywhere."

Autumn walks in timidly and notices the bed. The one she woke up in and freaked out. She really was in Jacob's bed. Then, she mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts and how pathetic she was for thinking that she was in his bed.

She thought she looked so lame now.

Jacob sits on the bed and unfolds her blanket, and in the center, there was an envelope in it. He opens it and sees two plane tickets. "Autumn, what's this?"

Autumn was still nervous around Jacob and she tries to say what she needed in a clear voice. "I may sound stupid for saying this, but I don't wanna travel alone. So, I asked if...I could have someone come with me," She says and she looks over, seeing Jacob eyeing the tickets. "You don't have to go though!" She blurts that part and retracts it some, covering her mouth. "I mean, I-I'd understand if you don't want to." She says, sounding like she was defeated already.

Jacob smiles some and says, "nothing would make me happier then to make sure you returned home safely."

Autumn didn't know why he was so happy. She didn't think he liked her, as much as she was liking him. It would be wrong to do so it was already out of her mind that he liked her back. She remember how sweet he had been to her, being there for her at her worse, saving her from certain death she was sure.

She didn't want to ruin it by having some childish crush on him.

* * *

Night came upon them, and Jacob was walking Autumn to the council meeting, a.k.a the bonfire. Jacob wore a sweatshirt with long jeans and Autumn was wearing one of Jacob's older, smaller hoodies. She had her hands on the pockets and Jacob carried Autumn's blanket incase she were to get cold, though he didn't say it out loud. Autumn merely assumed it was for himself.

"Is it really okay for me to be here?" She asks.

"Of course, granted we don't have much outsiders come, you're like the second." Jacob says in a humorous way.

"Who's was the first?"

"Bella."

Autumn nodded some. She still couldn't look Jake in the eye but she did want to be as close to him as possible. As they walked, the fire was surrounded by members that Autumn both knew and didn't know.

Jacob guides his imprintee over to a free spot on a long and they both sit. The girl looks around, and notices that they were all tan, and she was the only blonde and white skinned among them, which in a way, made her feel nervous. Autumn wasn't aware of how tribe meetings went, only from her father's side, since he had some indian in his veins but it was miniscule at best. Being around these people gave her a warm feeling that only family could give; but they were still strangers to her, so this was perfect.

Billy started to tell the tribe's history, of how the Quileutes had spirit guides that allowed them to shape-shift into wolves to protect the tribe. As the story was told, Autumn could picture the scenes that were described to her as if it was a movie she was seeing right before her eyes. Billy also told of the third's sacrifice and how she saved the village.

Jacob wraps the blanket around Autumn's shoulders, feeling her getting colder. She smiles some snuggles in the blanket. She looks over from the corner of her eye, and timidly lowers her head against his arm. She could feel his warmth, and it was relaxing to feel that. Jacob looks down at his arm and Autumn quickly sits up, feeling awkward about it.

"Sorry." She says and Jacob smiles.

"You can lay down if your tired Auttie." He says and her face is flushed with red cheeks. In her mind, she's doing a victory dance, but outwardly, she felt strange being around him. The blonde lower her head and Jacob wraps his arm around her, making her mind go utterly blank, and on red alert.

_"Strange...I didn't think I would be this close with a guy until high school." _Autumn thought to herself as she watched the blaze of the bonfire.

Autumn wasn't aware of Jacob's inner thoughts, or else she would have been confused and upset. Jacob was her friend, but that was because of her age. Had she'd been older, and he would have told her everything. He feared that she was too young to understand anything about the world that shouldn't exist. It kind of reminded him of how sex was explained to him from her dad.

Imprinting was something he doesn't regret but wished that it'd happen a little later.

The night dies down, and Autumn had fallen asleep resting against Jacob. The wolf lifts her up and carries her bridal style towards his house as everyone was heading home. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, or so Jacob thought.

He lays her in his bed, and lays down next to her. There wasn't much harm in it since he was just going to sleep as well.

Throughout the night, Autumn kept dreaming about the wolf and how it attacked her. She wakes up some time around three a.m and hears a wolf howling. Not even noticing Jacob, she goes over to the window and looks out and saw three giant wolves roaming around and heading towards the woods.

Autumn quivers where she stood, and she curls in a tight ball on the ground, crying herself back to sleep.

* * *

Okay I hope you all enjoyed. ^_^

Thank you all for reading. Much Love is given!

Please Review ^_^


	7. Chapter 6: Family

Hello and Welcome back to Foul Play

This chapter takes place in West Virginia and you get a glimpse of what Autumn's home life is like. And you'll also find out a dark secret about Autumn's family and what has happened to her father.

By The Way... HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

To Taurus Pixie: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shadow Realm Triforce: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Reader (Guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, just OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 6

(Third Person POV)

The plane sets off for West Virginia. Jacob and young Autumn were settled in their seats, Autumn by the window and Jacob taking the aisle, using the seat in the middle as a place to put their carry-on bag, which was mostly of Jacob's clothes for a few days. The plane would be a few hours, but since there was a three-hour difference between West Virginia and Washington, the trip will appear longer then it actually was.

That morning, Jacob found Autumn curled on the floor, which worried him. He tried to ask the girl about it, but she played it off as 'not remembering.' Charlie had come over that morning and say good-bye to Autumn and the pack members were a bit sad to see her go as well, since they grew attached to her.

Sometime, during the flight, Autumn had fallen asleep and the shapeshifter looked over her with a sadness in his dark eyes. Why would he imprint on someone who couldn't be around him, or rather, who he couldn't be around. Other than her inhuman strength, Autumn was basically a girl who had one bad experience because she was kidnapped. He knew he shouldn't question why he imprinted but how could he not? Autumn had a fear of wolves, which was a huge part of him. So why her?

When they started to land a few hours later, Jacob wakes up Autumn and tells her, "she's home."

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

I grabbed my bag and Autumn and I started to de-board from the plane. She was still in the groggy state one gets when waking up but she seemed happy none the less. I'm glad she's happy, because that's all I want for her.

We were being picked up by her mother and I guess I will meet her entire family since they missed her.

The lobby at Yeager looked like any other airport, only more sunlight then what Seattle had today. I look down and see Autumn. She was like a puppy who was excited to see her owner home after a long and boring day by herself. She looks around and even runs some, searching for her mother.

She halts suddenly and I looked straight, seeing a woman with tan skin and blonde hair. She wore an American Eagle tee-shirt that was white and jeans, along with plain tennis shoes and carried a bigger bag which I assume was her purse.

The reason I was so shocked was because I sensed she's a wolf as well; like me.

Autumn and the woman stared at each other before running towards each other.

"Autumn!" "Mommy!"

The both shouted at the same time and I was worried that Autumn might hurt her mother with her strength. They both embraced in a huge and Autumn's mother even lifted her girl up. I really started to think that only werewolves and vampires could _probably _handle her strength, unless she was holding back.

And I didn't think she was.

I walk over, hearing their happy cries of joy of seeing each other. The woman lets her daughter down but still held her in a loving embracing. "Autumn, I missed you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you." Her mother says as she still held her child.

"Mom, it's okay now. I'm home." Autumn says and hugged her mother's midsection. The woman looks over at me, giving me a quick worried look before changing it. "And you must be Jacob. You saved my daughter." She says and she was smiling. She let's go of Autumn, as Autumn let her go, she came over and hugged me. I felt her extremely hot (temperature wise) body and I knew that she was a shifter.

"Thank you for saving her. She's my whole world. You're a hero." She says.

I patted her back and said, "it was nothing ma'am."

It was something though. Autumn was my imprintee and I had to protect her.

I was just wondering if her mother knew that I imprinted on her child.

* * *

Since arriving at Autumn's home, I realized a few things. I met her older brother, who was only thirteen years old (apparently he would be fourteen in October), and I met her Aunt, her Uncle, and her Grandmother.

No father was in the picture.

I was welcomed in because I saved Autumn, and Autumn was happy having me around. I did get a weird feel in the air when I noticed that the majority of them were shifters as well.

And I knew that the knew I was a shifter as well.

The girl was smiling so big that I couldn't help but smile back. She took me to her room and that was another thing I realized.

Autumn was truly a normal girl.

She had light purple walls with a bunk bed against the wall. She had a small television on her dresser that was painted brown that was chipped away to a lighter shade of brown wood. Her closet was lime green color right by the bookshelf filled with a few DVDs and books, along with magazines from months back, along with an old diary that was hidden in a few books that I assumed she read. There were posters of the _Pirates of the Caribbean _and of the famous twins from _The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. _

"Hey it's clean!" Autumn says and she goes over to a bin that was in the corner of the room. She opens it and I look over, and there were Barbie dolls and other toys. I also looked over and saw a lime green shelf with beanie babies on the top, along with other stuffed animals.

That really struck me that she was still a kid.

Autumn started browsing the room as if she was trying to familiarize herself with it. When she was finished, she jumps in joy and started to spin around.

"Oh Jacob! I'm so happy!" She says as she stop and I caught her as she started to fall back from dizziness. "I'm home. I'm no longer in that cage and I can't wait to spend some time with you before you have to go back." Autumn meant well, but what she said kind of hurt. She didn't know that it was killing me, knowing that I couldn't be here with her forever.

I embraced her in a hug, inhaled her natural scent of earth and cinnamon, and I didn't want to let her go.

"I'm so glad you're happy Autumn." I spoke softly.

I wanted time to just stop here.

Dinner came, and the family was eating at the table in the kitchen. It wasn't huge but there was some room. Autumn's mother, Patrice, sat next to her daughter with her son, Jay, on her other side. I was next to Autumn, on her right, and I sat next to her uncle, who was a shifter as well. Across from me was Autumn's grandmother, Catherine, and her Aunt, Jean.

"So Jacob, we're all dying to know how you saved our little Autumn," Jean says.

I looked around the table. Autumn was smiling and everyone was wondering the same thing. "I was...just taking a run when I found her on the side of the road." I said. It was kind of true. I was running, and I just happen to see her.

"Well thank you for bringing out little season back." Patrice says with gratitude.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," Autumn says shyly as her face was getting red. I smirk some.

"I'm your mother, and I can if I want to." Patrice says and everyone laughed, expect for Autumn, who was fuming mad. It was adorable seeing her like it.

"Jacob, I hope you're enjoying your steak. I made it especially for you." Patrice says.

"I wanted seafood." The grandmother says. Another thing I noticed was that she hasn't said anything to Autumn other than 'glad your back.' Did she not like Autumn or something? As I really thought about it, Autumn didn't seem like she was related to the family. She didn't really look like any of them, expect for maybe the brother, but that was only the color of eyes and maybe hair. She had her mother's hair color, sure, but Patrice's face was more oval, Autumn's was rounded. Jean's face was oval as well and it was obvious that Jean and Patrice were twin sisters. Her brother mostly took from his mother's side and Autumn didn't look like her Uncle or grandmother.

Maybe she did resemble her father after all.

"Autumn is allergic to seafood mom, you know this." Patrice says sternly and suddenly, the family started to argue with each other. Jay got up from the table, running out the door and Autumn got up, heading back to her room.

I knew I should have followed her, but these folks really needed to see some professional help.

* * *

I stood on the back deck, taking in the night air. Autumn was asleep now, like most of the family was, and I finally had a piece of mind.

"Jacob."

I turned around and saw Patrice, in plaid night pants in a pink night robe with a lite cigarette in her fingers. She walks up beside me and didn't look at me.

"I know you're like us. You shape shift in wolves like myself," she says.

I take a deep breath. "Autumn...doesn't know, does she?"

"No. She doesn't and I don't want her to." Patrice says in a serious tone and takes a long drag at her cigarette. "I never wanted Jay to know either, but a few months ago, he shifted and I had to tell him everything."

"Everything?" I asked.

The woman looks down at the ground, an ash falls down from her bud.

"I didn't know I could change into a wolf until I was sixteen. Jean and I were living in Virginia when some vampires came into town, causing some trouble. When we found out that we could, we were then told of the story about my dad's family. They were shifters from long ago, protecting the lands until Europeans crossed the ocean. I wasn't close with my dad because he became an alcoholic when he went into a depression after my mother divorced him. Him and his siblings were werewolves themselves. I never wanted to become one. It wasn't until I met Gerald that I felt normal again."

"Gerald?"

"My ex-husband." Patrice says with a lazy smirk and sighs. "We were so happy together, but he started doing drugs, losing his jobs, and I needed to feed the kids. No had any idea what happened to him, until a few months ago. He returned...but he changed."

"Changed?"

"He became a vampire." Patrice says. "And he's the reason Jay shifted into a wolf."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Autumn's family or shifters and has a vampire father? Compared to this, she seemed normal, even with her strength.

"Jacob. I know you imprinted on my daughter. If I had known earlier, I would have asked to keep her in Washington." Patrice says and looks at me with hazel green-brown eyes. "I need you to protect my daughter. Take her back. Keep her safe. Gerald will be back tomorrow, he's after Autumn, he'll try to change her to a monster. I don't want her to be."

"Why can't you? You're her mother?" I wasn't asking to be rude, but I needed to know.

"Tomorrow, We'll hold them off." I turn and it was Jean, her husband and I assumed mate, Peter, and Jay with a serious look. "We're estimating about a small army since he's changed most of his family already to get her. Autumn is the LAST one. He can't change Jay but Autumn is free game. He knows it."

They were all serious. I nodded with them. "I will protect her with my life."

"Thank you Jacob. Tomorrow, we'll prepare her things. By sunset, get her out of her." Patrice says as if it was an order. "I love my daughter. I want her safe and protect but most importantly...happy."

* * *

(Third Person POV)

That next day came too quickly. Her mother had her bag packed, filled with money, clothes, some food, and had Autumn ready for a trip. The child was confused and mostly, she was sadden.

At the front door, Patrice was kneeling before her. Looking at her with sadden eyes that looked like she was about to cry. "Autumn, I want you to have this." The mother says as she gives Autumn a charm bracelet. It had a sapphire stone, animals attached and words like 'mother' and 'daughter.' She also gave Autumn a necklace that was a locket. It was engraved, **_"With All My Heart."_**

"Mommy, what's going on?" Autumn asks as she clings to her mother.

"Autumn. You have to go with Jacob. He'll protect you. I want you to be happy and live a great life. We love Autumn. Don't you forget that," Patrice says as she embraces her youngest child for the last time.

The strong scent of vampire came into the winds and everyone got on their guard. They look over the field, that was their yard, and there was five figures approaching. The man in the lead was about 5"8, pale skin that glittered a bit with the sun. His eyes were blood-red and he had the same round head that Autumn had. His hair was dark, he wore jeans and ripped shirts. Beside him was a woman with long brown hair, same red eyes and rather busty herself. The others were around Autumn's age, possible younger.

Patrice kept her daughter behind her as the other wolves got in front, and morphed into wolves. Patrice winced when she knew Autumn saw them shift. The girl's eyes widen some, seeing the wolves and was frozen. She felt more scared when she recognized the man who was still approaching. She never thought she'd see this man ever again.

"Autumn. Daddy's here."

* * *

SUPER SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS RUSHED!

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	8. Chapter 7: Wolves

Hello and welcome back to 'Foul Play.' Sorry for the this chapter being kinda short.

I still wanna wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a happy New Year!

To Reviewer (Guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

To Taurus Pixie: Yeah it has...thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, just OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 7

(Autumn's POV)

I clung to my mom, fearing for the worst. Throughout my life, my dad was a strict man who was close minded. When my parents were going through divorce, I'm not proud to say this, but I was a daddy's girl. He may have been strict but most of the times, he had his moments.

How could I hate my own father?

The man before me however, wasn't my father. He couldn't be. He was sparkling in the sunlight, his eyes were blood-red and he looked paler then before. His hair looked darker, from a dark brown to now a midnight color.

I mostly felt like I was living a nightmare once more. My brother, Aunt and Uncle were wolves now! Jay was a light brown color, Jean was a grayish color wolf and my uncle was a light tan color. I looked at my mother worriedly. Was she too, a wolf?

The woman next to the man who calls himself my father, was leaner, busty but looked like she would be around my mother's age. She wore a jacket that hugged her frame, tight jeans that looked like she couldn't move fast in them with heels on. There was a girl who looked like the woman, only younger and longer, wavy hair and rich brown color. There were two boys with them, one younger than the other obviously but they both had blonde hair that nearly blended with their pale skin.

They all sparkled like a disco ball in the light.

"Hello Patrice." The man spoke. That voice definitely sounded like my father's. It was raspy and low sounding. Hearing his voice made me remember his laugh.

Heh heh.

"You reek like a wolf." He says and I hear my momma growl, keeping me behind her.

"If anyone smells, it's the rotting corpse before me." Mom says. She turns her head and I followed her movement. She was looking at Jacob like if they could read other's mind. Jacob looked serious as well, like the rest of my family.

"Tommy-Girl." My heart skips a beat and I look over at the man. My jaw was shaking and I almost felt like crying. No one ever called me 'Tommy-Girl' but one person in this entire world.

"D-dad? Is that really you?" I ask cautiously. I stepped from behind my mother and she holds me close to her. "Autumn don't." Mom whispers to me.

An angry growl comes from my family and the man smirks. "Hello Jean...Peter...Jackson. It's been a while, has it not." He says as he named off all of my relatives. Jackson was Jay's real name but we all called him 'Jay' because it was simply easier. "It's a shame that you were a damn wolf like your mother. You would have been a great vampire. Strong, like me." He says as he looks over at the brown wolf.

"Hurry up and get what we came here for Gerald." The woman says. "This place reeks."

My dad's head turns to the woman. "In a minute Di-Di." He says as he hissed a bit. He turns his head and I felt his eyes on me. I gulped and the man smirks.

"You're mine."

The first move was made and I was being lifted up. I look over and saw Jacob shifting into a brown wolf.

He was one too?!

Mom places me on his back and whispers, "I love you Autumn." She says and backs away. "JACOB TAKE HER AWAY!" She yells and before I knew, Jacob was racing down the gravel hill. I grabbed on to his fur, hoping I wasn't hurting him, but knew I had to hold on tight.

I turned my head back, and the last thing I saw was my mother changing into a whiter version on my Aunt's wolf and she was fighting my father.

What just happened?...What just happened?...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

(Third Person POV)

Jacob raced blindly through the forest and try to get Autumn away from the vampires. A big disadvantage was that he didn't know the area. He only hoped Autumn would help him navigate him through.

Jacob can smell the blood fading as he ran, but the smell of leeches was following him. Autumn, clinging to the fur, looks over to the sides as she sees the teen girl following her. It only seemed that it was just her for the moment. She was running beside us like if it was nothing! Autumn was able to clearly see her red eyes. The other girl shoves into us, Jacob almost lost his balance but retaliated by snapping at her with his jaw. The female girl slowed back and wrapped her arms around Autumn's waist, grabbing hold of her and lifting her off of Jacob.

Autumn screams, holding on to Jacob and this caused Jacob to be lifted off the ground and the three of them tumbling on to the ground. Jacob was thrown and hit a tree a few feet away and Autumn rolls on her side, sliding back, far from Jacob. The vampire girl, known as Kylie, braced for her landing, her feet digging into the ground as she slide some. She looks over at the girl Autumn, who looked like she wasn't moving.

Smiling evilly, she goes over, cracking her knuckles. "Meals taste so much better when you work for them," she says and was suddenly taken to the ground by Jacob, who had gotten up quickly and with his sharp teeth, rips off one of the vampire's arms. Autumn gets up slowly, her head scrapped some and covered in dirt. The blonde looks over and hears the girls screaming and sees body parts being ripped from the girl. What disturbed Autumn most of all was the head of the girl, rolled to her and landing right in front of her. A cold chill runs down Autumn's spine as she looks over and sees the wolf.

A flash from Autumn's memory came back to her and she remembers that this was the wolf who attacked her. Only, he didn't attack her, and she was realizing this. She got off the ground and was now face-to-face with the wolf.

"Jacob. That was you that day, wasn't it?" The twelve-year-old ask.

In response, Jacob nodded and lowers his head. He couldn't protect Autumn from this world like her mother had wished. Autumn had a terrible feeling in her stomach; guilt flooded her mind as she sees how much she has hurt Jacob.

"I am so sorry." Autumn rushes over and buried her face in his fur at his neck. She ran her fingers through the brown fur, in a soothing manner. "I never knew...I'm so sorry."

Jacob lifts his head and licks Autumn's cheek. She didn't smile back however, as she looks over him, towards the direction of her home, and saw the black smoke coming from it and a heard a large boom after it.

"Mom?...Jay?...Aunt Jean?...Uncle Robbie?" She asks as she started walking towards it. Jacob bites at her backpack, that her mother packed for her, and yank her back. Autumn was bewildered by this and Jacob nods for her to get on his back.

Taking one last look, Autumn seemed to have known that her mother, her family, would have wanted her to continue running. She climbs on the wolf like a she would a horse, and having knowing the area from her walks from school, she directs Jacob north, towards the city.

What they didn't know was that in the house, the gas was running and the only person inside was Autumn's grandmother, who witness the battle between the vampires and the shifters. She knew the sacrifice her family was making for Autumn and though Autumn wasn't her favorite grandchild, she knew Patrice's reason why they were doing this. Autumn was innocent and she suffered enough.

Now, she was going to suffer some more, which gave the woman some pleasure.

Catherine, who wasn't a smoker, took a cigarette from her daughter's pack, and places it in her mouth. She picked up the lighter, and with a simple flick, the house was blown up, along with most of the ground, and two of the vampires that were killed, which included the woman, Di-Di, and the elder boy. Not to mention, took the body's of Patrice, who died at the hands of Gerald, Jean, who died alongside her mate, Peter, and Jay, who was killed by the hands of the woman, Di-Di, when she crushed his internal organs and when he shifted back to human, she snapped his neck.

The only survivors were Gerald and the younger vampire boy known as Robbie.

* * *

Sometime later, Jacob and Autumn were at the airport once more, and Jacob was on Patrice's old cell phone that would more then likely last a month at the most. Autumn was sitting in a seat next to the wolf as her mind was trying to comprehend the events that just happened.

"Dad, it's Jake," The teen says and proceeded to talk to his father on the phone. Autumn wasn't listening but was looking down, playing with her new charm bracelet.

"Listen, I'm heading home...Autumn is with me. It's hard to explain why unless I talk to you in person. It's very serious." Jacob says and after a few more moments, he hangs up. He looks down at his mate, who looked hollowed.

"Auttie...I know a lot had happened today." The shifter says as he wraps his arm around the shivering girl. "Is there any questions and I'll try to answer them as best I can."

"Why did my mom try to hide this life from me?" Her voice was emotionless.

"She wanted you to be safe. I understand where your mom was coming from with the shifter part. She never wanted your brother to turn as well, like her." I said.

"So, does this mean that I'm going to be one as well?"

"I don't know but since you've been around vampires, I don't think you are. That's why your mother wanted to protect you. She wanted you to have a normal life, something she may not have had." Jacob says.

Autumn lowers her head and interlocked her own fingers with each other. "Jacob...one more question for tonight." She says and looks over and with teary eyes, she asks. "Will you ever leave me?"

Jacob gently wipes Autumn's tear, warmly smiling at her. "I will never leave you Autumn. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Autumn's shaky lips formed a smile as she wraps her arms around Jacob, crushing him some unknowingly. "Thank you Jacob, for staying with me."

Jacob, who was ignoring the pain around his midsection, gently rubs his hand on Autumn's head, leaning down and whispers gently to her. "Autumn, I should be thanking you, for staying by _my _side."

* * *

Okay I know I just Updated, but I wanted to post this chapter for the Holidays!

Thank you all for reading ^_^ Happy Holidays!

Please Review ^_^


	9. Chapter 8: Adapting

Hello and Happy New Year everyone!

To Reader (guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

To shelbypink1: Thank you for your review ^_^

To xhouseofthenightgrl (Guest): Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, just OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 8

(Third Person POV)

Jacob had returned to La Push later that evening with Autumn. Sam and Emily were waiting for them and took them back to the reservations. In the car, on their way back, Autumn was just laying against Jacob.

"You're so warm Jacob...like my mom." She says, remember how her mother would always have a body temperature like a heater. Compared to her, Autumn seemed rather cold.

It made sense now though.

Jacob started to rub her back lightly, making her moan some in comfort. The girl wrapped her thin arms around Jacob's muscled arm, clinging on to him as tears started to fall from her eyes. "That feels so good." She says. It was just like how her mother would soothe her to sleep as a little kid. Finger tips softly brushing against her back and before anyone knew it, the exhaustion from the day's events, the plane ride, and from emotional turmoil, Autumn was finally asleep.

When they reached the reservation, Jacob carries Autumn inside his home bridal style. He was greeted by his father, who was glad to see Jacob back, but he saw Autumn in his arms and he worried.

"Hey Jacob, how is she?" Billy asked as he backs away from the door and Jacob walks to his room, laying her down in his bed. He covers her with a blanket and gives her one last look, noting her tear-stained face and steady breathing.

The teenager walks back and out and says, "she's sleeping at the moment. She's been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours." Jacob says, sighing and sitting on a chair in the kitchen. His father, Sam, who had walked in behind him and Emily, who was with Sam.

"What happened?" Sam was the one to ask now.

Jacob looks up with a serious face. "It'll sound unbelievable but you got to take my word on it. Autumn comes from a shifter family. Her mom's side of the family were like us. They could shift into wolves like us."

"It's not possible, is it?" Emily asks.

"I saw it. Her mother, her aunt, her brother, and her uncle were all shifters." Jacob says and seemed to grew angry. "They never told her because her mother didn't want her children to become one. Her brother wasn't that much older than Autumn so he was the newest member of that pack." Jacob spoke. "Autumn had no idea until the very last moment."

"How did her brother shift? Unless..." Sam says and Jacob nodded.

"That's the second part of the story. Autumn's father wasn't in her life, but he became a vampire. He returned to get her. He's changing his entire family. Patrice, Autumn's mother, didn't want that to happen...I had to carry Autumn away. At least she knows I can shift into a wolf now and she's starting to accept it." Jacob says as his voice was dying down. "Her dad had changed his entire family...he had a woman and three kids with her, all leeches, I had to kill one and get Autumn to safety, however...I know that her family didn't make it."

Emily covers her mouth and tears started to form in her eyes. Billy and Sam hung their heads low and the alpha holds his mate's hand. Jacob was concerned with what would happen with his Auttie now.

"What's going to happen her now?" Jacob asks. "Who can watch over her? She's still a child...I was in her room. She still had toys!" He says, raising his voice and gripped on his short, dark hair. He didn't know what he could do anymore.

Billy reaches over to his son and places a hand on his shoulder. "Jacob. Autumn is your imprintee; she's family now. We won't let her go."

That made Jacob feel a little better but question was, where will Autumn go?

Billy starts rolling off and grabs on to the house phone, dialing a number and waits for the other recipient to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Charlie, it's me Billy."

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and it was already late October. Autumn was now living with Charlie, becoming his new 'adopted' child. She still went by her old name, Autumn Everlyn Wolfingbarger, but she was just now under the care of Charlie, with Sue becoming another one of her legal guardians.

Autumn stayed in Bella's old bedroom. She didn't protest anything since she was just in a state of utter shock. When she first 'officially' moved in, she was rather quiet throughout the evening. She mostly just sat on the bed, re-reading her mother's last words, like she's re-reading once more.

_My Dear Autumn, _

_From the day your were born, you were my pride and joy. There was nothing I wanted more in this world then for you to have a good and happy life. I see that it's still possible, even if it's not a normal one._

_I hope one day you can forgive me for not telling you of our family's secret. I didn't want you or your brother to know of it. When I saw your brother shift into a wolf, I was horrified but I knew why. Vampires. I didn't know that it was your father, who was the vampire. I wish I had known where you were, how you were treated since taken from my arms. I wished that we could have talked more, and I could have comforted you more. There are many things in this life that I regret but none of them involved you. _

_Since the days of old, we've been able to transform into wolves at will. Though in the past, it was only during the moon, we've been able to use the moon, even when it's not visible. We had to learn to do so if our greatest enemy was that of the cold ones, known as Vampires, we're able to stand in the sun and not burn to ash._

_I know I couldn't protect you from all the monsters, including myself, but I wouldn't let my ray of hope to be turned into one of them. _

_If you are reading this, then I hope it's because my greatest wish has come true. You and your brother were the reason I didn't give up on the future. _

_I want you to always remember that I love you._

_You will always be in my heart. _

_Love, Mom_

Autumn wanted to become strong enough to read these words and not have tears in the corner of her eyes. A difficult battle she slowly lost at every time. She wipes her eyes, and folds her mother's last words back into its orginial envelope and placing it in her new lock box that was given to her by Charlie, for her own personal belongings that she didn't want to lose. She unlocks the box with her tiny key and, along with some money that was left to her, she places the letter in it.

A knock at her door alerts her and she quickly hide the box, locking it once more, and hides it under her bed. "Come in!" She says as she gets up from the mattress, adjusting her dark jeans and cream color tank top that looked baggy on her.

Charlie walks in, and says, "Hey Autumn, can you get your jacket, we're heading off."

"I'm sorry, 'we'?" She ask, wondering if she heard him correctly. Overall, she was grateful to Charlie for allowing her into his home. She promised to help him with the cleaning and making food once she learns some more recipes from Sue.

"Yeah, since I'm going to be your legal guardian, I feel that you should meet my daughter." Charlie says. Autumn knew that his daughter was named Bella, but she wasn't sure if it was same woman I met when she was at the Cullen's home, having an exam with Carlisle.

Autumn get her sweat shirt and follows Charlie out of her room and out of the house.

* * *

The car ride was long and kind of quiet. Autumn just stared out the window as the scenery went by while Charlie drove. It wasn't that Autumn didn't like Charlie, it was just...awkward.

Charlie looks over some, seeing the girl mindlessly looking out through the glass, her head resting on her hand and her elbow resting in the door. Autumn's sweat shirt was a maroon color, which seemed to have matched her name and the actually season. This was a hand-me-down from Bella's closet and she never seem to have worn it before.

"So Autumn. Tomorrow we have a big day." Charlie says, trying to start a conversation. He wasn't good at them with his own daughter but he could still try to get the girl before him to open up.

The hazel-blue eyed girl looks over and says, "why do you say that?"

"Sue and I had talked, and we believe that it's about time you go to school." Charlie says calmly.

"Where would I go to school?" The girl asks curiously.

"Forks Middle School." Charlie says and continues driving. "It's a nice place. They have a good marching band." He says and Autumn merely nodded. Back at her old school, she'd wanted to join the band but her mother couldn't afford her a flute at the moment so she couldn't join.

"And today, after we visit, we plan on meeting up with Sue to back-to-school shopping to get you some materials." Charlie says and Autumn gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you Charlie." She says, looking down at her lap now, twiddling her thumbs.

"Jacob said he'll join us as well. Seems like he wanted to spend some time with you." Charlie says off handily. Autumn smile grew some, she loves hanging out with Jacob.

"I'd like that." She says gently, trying to hide her blush. The girl still had a bit of a crush on him and even though she knew she shouldn't, she only thought of it as a simple crush, that was all. She didn't want to ruin their relationship by having some childish crush on him.

Before Autumn knew it, Charlie had pulled up to a familiar house. Autumn gasps lightly, as if she was taking a sudden breath of air, and looks over at Charlie. The police chief unbuckle his seatbelt and says, "this is it," he says and Autumn started to follow him, unbuckling her own seat belt and getting out the car.

"I think you'll like Bella. She recently got married but she's young. Maybe you'll look up to her as a big sister." Charlie says and Autumn really didn't acknowledge that comment. Charlie starts walking towards the front door while Autumn was looking around, but standing where she was. Her turns her head, seeing the forest and a hazy memory came to her mind. It was of the day she was running for her life.

Charlie knocks at the door, being greeted by Carlisle at the door. "Hey Carlisle." Charlie says.

"Charlie, how have you been?" Carlisle says and looks over his shoulder, noticing the girl. "I see you have a guest with you."

"Yeah. You remember Autumn don't you?" Charlie asks, since Carlisle had treated her when she was at the hospital and secretly when she stayed with them with the request from Jacob.

"Yes, I believe so," Carlisle says and Autumn looks over, almost taken back by the sight of the doctor. She gulps some, wondering if Charlie brought her here for a doctor's exam as well as meeting his daughter. Then she realized that the girl who was pregnant, Bella, _was _his daughter.

When Autumn didn't move from her spot, Charlie whispers to Carlisle's ear, "she may be a bit nervous. She's still adjusting to everything." Carlisle merely nodded with him. Esmé and Alice walk over, greeting Charlie and seeing the girl. Alice walks over with a cheerful smile and says, "hello Autumn. We've been expecting you and Charlie." She says and puts a hand on Autumn's shoulder, leading her towards the house.

Charlie goes inside the house, Autumn and Alice followed. They walked by Esmé, who gave a motherly smile, and Autumn meekly smiled in return, but it was only for a quick second. When they started climbing the stairs, Autumn was about to reach for the handle rail but remembers what happened the last time that happened. She quickly pulls away and since she was the last one up, no one really noticed her hesitation.

Autumn reached the top of the stairs, crawling on her hands and knees since she really didn't want to be noticed. She peeks her head over the corner, seeing Charlie lifting up a girl who appeared to be around her age, perhaps younger. Autumn's hazel eyes looks around, seeing some familiar faces but yet, they were still strangers to her.

Charlie lifted up Renesmee and puts her down on the ground. He pats her on the head. "How have you been?"

"Good." The child replies and looks over in Autumn's direction. She could smell the girl's scent of autumn leaves and earth. "Who's that grandpa?" She ask curiously. Autumn blinks, and in shyness, she backs away from sight, sitting on the stairs. Everyone noticed the girl's presence and where curious as well. Charlie clears his throat and says, "that's why I came over here today. I have some news for you Bella." He says and the newborn looks at her father. "You see, a few weeks ago, I decided to take in a new house guest." He says and looks over to the stairs. Autumn peeks over once more, and when Charlie nodded and ushered her over, she gets up from the ground, and stands in view of them, keeping her head down. Charlie walks over to Autumn, wrapping an arm around her and pushes her forward some.

"Everyone, this is Autumn. I'm her new legal guardian." He announced.

The Cullens saw the girl and smiled. technically, she was family now, but Autumn saw all of them and taken everything with a grain of salt. She knew what the Cullens were because Jacob told her (she had asked if they were any good vampires out there and asked for an example). When hazel-blue eyes met Edward's golden ones, she holds her wrist subconsciously, the one he had bruised, and looks away from him, clinging to Charlie but knowing not to hold on too tightly. She was still nervous around others and knowing that she was in a lion's den didn't help her one bit.

"She must be shy." Charlie says, defending the girl's behavior. Renesmee smiles, seeing a girl close to her _physical _age (appearance wise), she talks. "Hi, I'm Renesmee."

Autumn pulls away and says in a softer voice, "I'm Autumn."

Renesmee extents her hand out, and while everyone in the room watched, Autumn extends her hand out as well, and the two girls were now holding hands. Renesmee was smiling so brightly, and Autumn started to smile back. "Come on! Let's go play!" She says and started to dragged Autumn off.

All the adults in the room laughed some but were worried. Renesmee could easily reveal her power just as Autumn could reveal her strength. Bella smiles though. Her daughter would have a friend after all.

"I have a feeling that those two will be the best of friends." Bella says, smiling.

The two girls got to know each other some, by asking each other questions and even though they only got to about 20 or so before Charlie had to take Autumn to go back to school shopping. The two girls said their farewells and soon, Charlie and Autumn were off to meet Sue and Jacob at Wal-Mart.

* * *

- The Next Morning -

Charlie pulls up the Forks Middle School parking lot with Sue and Autumn. The girl had a book bag filled with new supplies and was wearing new clothes. She had on a light orange top and new jeans with a black sweatshirt over it, along with some new classic converses on. Her back-pack was light blue with a few charms on the zippers that Jacob got for her. Most of them had wolves on them but one had a red fox on it.

"You ready Autumn?" Sue asks as a mother.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Autumn says, trying to put on a brave face since this was the first time that she'd be in school since she was kidnapped.

They all get out of the car and headed for the school.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed.

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^

Please Review ^_^


	10. Chapter 9: School

Hello and welcome to 'Foul Play.'

To Guest: Thanks for letting me know about the mistake. I didn't catch it.

To xhouseofnightx (Guest): Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To Taurus Pixie: unfortunately, I can't make any promises about her dad reappearing or not, Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To Stars-In-The-Eyes: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Twilight, only OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 9

(Third Person POV)

Autumn sits in the office, keeping quiet and her head down as Charlie and Sue talked to the principal and got her officially in school. They'd been in there for about thirty minutes now, she'd had keeping watch of the clock across the room. She looks up when she saw a few figures approaching her. She looks up and saw Charlie, Sue, and an older man whom she assumed to the principal.

"Well, everything is set," Charlie says. "You have your schedule, and the day ends around three o'clock."

"Do I ride the bus back home?" Autumn asks softly.

"Yeah, here, hold your hand out." Charlie says and Autumn did just that, he had a pen in his hand and wrote on Autumn's palm, the number 1311. "This is your bus number. The bus usually pulls up to the house so that's where you'll get off."

Autumn nods and grabs her book bag from the ground. Sue goes over and gives Autumn a hug, "have a good day sweetheart." She says and that made Autumn a little happy that she was receiving a hug.

"Okay I'll try." Autumn says and Sue pulls away and they bid her a goodbye.

The principal escorts Autumn to her first class, which took place on the second floor. In total, Autumn had seven classes, and according to the time, her first period class had just started. The stop in front of a room that read '212' and the principal knocks on the door.

The female teacher looks over and says, "Principal Martin, what a pleasant surprise." She says in a surprised manner.

"Yes well, I have a new addition for your class." He says and motions for Autumn to come in. The timid girl walks in, holding her book bags' handles as she walked in. She stands next to the principal.

For a moment, Autumn was able to see her new classmates, she eyes scanning the area. Mostly she was trying to predict where she would be seated, but this only happened for a moments.

"I'll leave the rest to you Mrs. Vogel." The principal says and leaves the classroom.

The aged woman welcomes Autumn with a smile. "Hello there, I'm Mrs. Vogel and I teach English. Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?"

Autumn turns to the students once more, "h-hi...my name is Autumn Wolfingbarger." She says in a shy manner. "And I'm not from around here."

"Well Autumn, you can take any available seat that you want." The teacher says.

The girl started to walk towards the back and when she saw an empty seat, she sat down. She was next to a pale girl with wavy black hair and while was putting her stuff from her book bag to her new desk, the girl leans over.

"Hey." She says in a whisper. Autumn looks up and the girl continued, "bad choice sitting there."

Autumn darted her eyes from the front of the room back to the girl, "why's that?" she asked and soon saw her answer. The door opens up and a girl walks in. She had on a torn up hoodie that looked four sizes too big on her, had on gray sweatpants and her dark hair was in a messy bun. The teacher, who was writing on the board, looks over and scolds. "Well Miss Coy, you're late again."

"I know I am," the girl says.

"Just take your seat so I can begin my lesson." The teacher sighs and continues to write on the board.

"Whatever," she says and starts walking to the back, towards Autumn's seat. Her face was a mean look, with hazel brown-green eyes that look vicious, and the attitude that came with it. The girl came to a halt when she say someone sitting in _her _seat.

"Hey. This is _my _seat." She says harshly.

Autumn coward a bit in the chair and the teacher says something. "Sally Coy, leave her alone and go to a seat."

"I'm trying to but she's in my seat." The girl who was referred to as 'Sally' says to the teacher.

"Idon'tseeyournameonit." Autumn says quickly and in a low voice. The brunette girl dropped her jaw and slowly turned back to the blonde and a few students gasps, as if she did something she wasn't suppose to do.

"What did you just say?"

Autumn debated on whether or not she should defend herself now. Her eyes casted down to her neighbor, who only shook her head 'no' and while she gazes over the other's students, she saw the teacher with her arms crossed over her chest. Autumn knew from previous experience that when a teacher did something like that, she had to back down. The blonde looks back at the mean girl.

"Nothing." She says, lowering her head in defeat.

"That's what I thought." Sally says and goes over to a different, empty seat. The teacher relaxed and continued on with her lesson.

Autumn sighed in relief, but there was still six and a half hours of school left of her first day.

* * *

Autumn grabbed a lunch tray and when she looks around the cafeteria, she didn't know where she could sit. It seemed like every table was full and she had yet met a friend. She starts wandering around some, when she sees a hand wave to her, ushering her over. Autumn recognized her from class and goes over.

"Hey Autumn. Need a place to sit?" The black-haired girl asks.

"Yeah." Autumn says meekly and noticed the group. There was about four in total, two girls sitting, and two males plus the black haired girl which actually made five now.

"Autumn, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ray-Ann, but everyone calls me 'Ray'." She says.

"I'm Serenity." A darker, older looking girl says at the table.

"I'm Lisa." The other, darker skinned one with red hair says.

"I'm Anthony." A nerdy-looking guy says.

"And I'm Nathan." The black haired guy says.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Autumn." She introduced herself and sat down at the table. Ray sat by her and says, "so Autumn, where are you from?"

"West Virginia." She says.

"Country girl huh?" Ray says and Autumn shakes her head. "I only lived in West Virginia for a few years, I'm not actually from there. I'm from the city in Virginia." Autumn explains, receiving an 'ooh' as a response.

"So what are you doing all the way here?" Anthony asked and Lisa smacks him on the side of the head. "That was rather rude!"

Autumn laughs nervously. It's not like she could just tell them what happened, but she didn't want to lie to them. "Oh well...I was recently adopted." I told them, which was true. She was by Charlie and Sue.

"Adopted? Oh wow." Nathan says and smiles. "So who adopted you?"

"Charlie Swan." I answered and they dropped their jaws. I blinked innocent and looked around the table. "What?"

"YOU WERE ADOPTED BY THE POLICE CHIEF?" Serenity asks and Autumn nodded. Serenity smiles happily and says, "wow! I can't believe it! I'll have a friend who'll have something in common with!" She says, clapping her hands excitedly. Autumn leans towards Ray, "what is she talking about?"

"Oh her father is on the police force as well." Ray replies and Autumn 'oh' in reply.

"So Autumn, what kind of things do you like to do?" Anthony asks.

Autumn points her index finger to her chin and looks up, thinking for a bit before answering. "Well, I love to draw. I actually started getting into drawing cartoons," Autumn replies. "And I love music. I'll listen to anything expect for the majority of country songs."

"Ironic since your from West Virginia." Ray says and they all laughed.

The girl, Sally, walks over and says, "new girl. What's your name?"

Autumn turns her head and looks up. She didn't like this girl's attitude at all. If there was one thing Autumn hated more than her father, it was bullies. "It's Autumn."

"Well Autumn, since you're new, I'll let what happen in class slide, but don't ever get in my way ever again." Sally says in a threatening way.

"Sally, leave her alone. Her dad is the police chief." Anthony says and Autumn's eye widen as she turned to the nerd.

Sally chuckles a bit. "So you think just because of that little fact, I'll leave this wanna-be alone?" She says, crossing her arms in her flat chest and says, "you're wrong. Listen Fall...which by the way, is the only thing you'll be doing, you better stay out of my way if you know what's good for you."

Something in Autumn snapped. Why should she have to stay out of her way? What made her so special. After all the things she hade been through, a bully was going to boss her around like some chum?

Hell to the damn no!

Autumn smiles to the girl, "you seem to have the wrong impression of me." She says in a sweet voice. She holds out her hand, "I'm so sorry for not making myself clear before."

Thinking that she could show how strong she was, Sally accepts the hand, "good." She instantly regretted it when Autumn had a grip on her. Still smiling innocent, she only using a quarter of her strength, Autumn squeezed her hand. Sally looked like she was in intense pain.

The girl looks over at Autumn as she spoke in her fake kind voice, "I hope we can be friends." Which actually translated into, "don't ever fuck with me again."

Autumn let her hand go, and Sally holds her hand in pain, taking excessive breathes as to not trying to scream. "You broke my hand!"

Still holding up her good-girl appearances, "I have no idea what you are talking about," really meaning, "you think that's how strong I really am, don't get on my bad side or else your face will truly know how strong I am."

Sally look at Autumn as if she was a demon. "You bitch! You broke my hand!"

However, everyone was on Autumn's side, claiming that they didn't know what Sally was talking about. Autumn didn't even look like she was holding her hand hard, just that she held it.

Sally starts running out of the cafeteria and Autumn turns back around, and starts eating her mashed potatoes, acting as if nothing really happened. "Yummy mashed potatoes!"

"That...was...AWESOME!" Anthony says.

"What was?" Autumn asked.

"Someone finally put Sally in her place!" Lisa says, chanting with Anthony.

Autumn was humble and said, "I don't know what you guys mean by this?"

"Sally was a complete bitch to everyone. You're the only person who, through some mystic force, knocked her down from her throne." Ray says.

"Oh guys, this is too much attention for my first day." Autumn says, being bashful as ever.

* * *

"How was your first day of school Autumn?" Charlie asks at the table. Autumn was sitting down, with Charlie and Sue, and says, "it was okay I guess, nothing much happened though."

"Any new friends?" Charlie asks.

"I'm not sure yet, I just met them." Autumn says.

"Charlie, ease up on the girl. I'm sure she's had a long day." Sue says and cups Autumn's cheek. "You look much brighter then you did when we first met you Autumn dear. Happier."

Autumn laughs some, "I'm starting to feel better about myself. I know that no one I care about would want me to be sad anymore." Autumn says as she stands up and takes her place, "please excuse me, I have homework to do." She says, going over, placing her dishes in the sink and started heading up to her new room.

As soon as her door was shut, Autumn leans against the wood and sinks down, hugging her legs and begins crying. "I put on such a horrible act." She says as she lowers her head to rest on her knees as she continues to cry.

* * *

Okay I hope you all enjoyed. I'm thinking that the next chapter would be more Autumn and Jacob...I was planning to do a timeskip...but I'm not sure how far of a skip I should do? Months? Years?

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	11. Chapter 10: Pictures

Hello and welcome to 'Foul Play,'

So one day, I was bored and started to look through YouTube, and I decided to look up some fan-videos and saw a few with JacobxOC videos. Honestly, since they were trailers, I thought they were good.

But it also got me thinking as to something. If my story was a video, what actress(es) would I use to portray Autumn. So I did a bit of research for modern child actresses and I saw a young girl who I think would fit Autumn's description for a movie.

That actress would be **Megan Charpentier **(she was in Red Riding Hood, and that horror movie Mama). I wish I had the talent to actually make a trailer for this story...

And maybe for the older version of Autumn, I don't know yet, I'm still browsing through some actresses...

If you think you have an idea of who would be a good teen Autumn, go ahead and tell me who you think would be better Actresses.

So anyways! Let's get on with the story!

I don't own Twilight, just OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 10

(Autumn's POV)

A few weeks had passed since my first day of school. At the moment, Charlie was working a late shift and because I don't wanna be alone, I was over at the reservation, hanging out with Jacob and, I guess I call them 'the pack.' I was completely bundled up in clothes because I hated the cold weather. Today just happen to be the worst of the days.

I was shivering while Jacob was working on a motorcycle in his shed. He wasn't even wearing a hoodie! Did being a shifter mean automatic body warmth? If so, I'd happily become one.

"Autumn, why don't you go inside? You're obviously cold." Jacob says, sounding a bit annoyed. As I shook, I was worried that he was made about something. I know I haven't seen him in a while but he possible couldn't be mad at me for that...could he?

"I wa-wanna be out here with you...I missed you Jake." I said, shivering some and my nose was full of sniffles. Jacob looks over and got up from the ground from which he was kneeling down on and approaches me. He cups my cheek with his tanned hand and I can feel the heat vibrating off him. My eyes were widen, my red cheeks from the cold winds, were now from a blush. He smiles at me warmly, "I insist that you go inside Autumn," he says in a cooing voice. To me, I wanted to just attacked him and claim him as my boyfriend. He just seemed so...hot.

I awkwardly smiled and laughed nervously. "Okay Jacob." I says, being swoon by his charm and stiffly, started to walk into his house. As I walked in, I see Seth inside, along with Leah, who was making some hot chocolate. I never really thought about it, but legally, Leah and Seth were now my older siblings. Sue had legally adopted me, along with Charlie so they are my siblings. Though by the looks of things, it seems we won't be taking any family photo any time soon.

Seth looks over and waves, "hey Auttie. Come sit down, have come hot chocolate." He says. I walk over and sit over by him. Billy rolls in and greets me, "hey Autumn. My you're growing into quiet a young woman."

"I didn't think I changed that much since the lats time I saw you Billy." Autumn says, embarrassed by the comment.

"Nonsense, you've grown at least a few inches, and your hair is certainly longer." He compliments. I know he means well by all he's doing is making feel flushed.

Sue walks in and goes over to the kitchen, helping her daughter with the mugs and Sam, Emily, Quil, and practically everyone one from the shifter pack walks in and soon, there were smiles all around. There were insider jokes that I was started to understand and could laugh along with. Through everything, Jacob was always there by my side. Keeping me warm and happy.

This place soon started to feel like home.

Sometime later, Sue decided to take some family pictures. First, it was just everyone as a big group, then it was just me, Leah and Seth as 'the new addition to the family,' and soon, I was practically in the middle of every photo session taken. Then came the photos I was excited to take; ones with just me and Jacob.

There were so many poses that we did, but my overall favorite one was the one where he lifted me up and our heads were pressed against each other, both of us smiling away.

"Aww! Don't they look so cute together!" Sue says. I was blushing like mad now. I know that she said that because it seems like it was always just me and Jacob together. I was highly embarrassed because it was like they were treating me like a child.

"Mama that's not funny!" I blurted out as Jacob was putting me down on the ground and suddenly went quiet, as did everyone around me did. I looked like I had just saw a murder as I covered my mouth with my hands.

I had just called Sue 'mama.'

My eyes narrow around the room, they didn't look disgusted, merely surprised, not even Seth or Leah seemed to have taken any offensive to what I had just said. Maybe I was the only one beating myself on this.

"I'm so sorry!" I said but the weirdest reaction happened.

They laughed.

"Wh-what so funny?" I asked, very confused.

"Autumn. You're our sister." Seth says, coming over and rubbing his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "You can call Sue 'mama' if you want."

"I...can?" Autumn asks cautiously.

Sue walks over and pulls the girl in a hug. "Sure you can Auttie. You can even call Charlie 'dad' if you want."

I was overwhelmed. I never thought that I'd feel a mother's hug ever since my mother passed away. Even if I was only her adopted mother, it was warm and loving.

Just like my mother's was.

I could never replace my mother, but having Sue around, being a mom to me was nice. As for Charlie, I'm still not comfortable calling him 'dad,' simply because my dad was still out there.

As a vampire.

* * *

The next morning, Jacob was working on his motorcycle and I watched him from the window inside with the blanket I made for him wrapped around my shoulders. I was laying against the couch and I had stayed the night since Charlie had a late shift and I was already asleep. Good thing it was the weekend.

The reason why I wasn't outside was mainly because I wasn't feeling too well. My body felt warm and I felt all achy. Sue said I must have caught the cold from being outside last night.

Just what I needed.

In a strange way, I'm glad I was able to get sick. It made me remember that I was human. Right now, knowing about vampires and werewolves, I started thinking that I was on the tipping scale of becoming in the normal side, with all the normal humans, who think the supernatural things belong in fiction books, and on the other side of _becoming _part of the supernatural. It's also weird thinking that my mom was a werewolf...shifter thing...and that my dad is a vampire now.

It make me wonder what I would have been like if dad met mom while he was vampire, would I have been a hybrid? Or just a vampire/human creature. I sometimes wonder if I will become a shifter when I reach puberty, like my brother did.

I started having dreams in which I wake up one day, being a vampire, and then ending up trying to end my life because I didn't want to be like my father. Something I was always reminded of when I still lived with my grandma.

Secretly, I'm glad she's dead.

I look down at my hands, curling and uncurling my fingers. I was given this strength while I was kidnapped. That's a thing that makes me more of a supernatural being then any regular human.

I shut my eyes and started thinking about the day I escaped. It was day they injected me the super-strength drug into me. I remember how cold the table was underneathe me was, how the restraints that held me down, were soon broken as the drug first started to stream into me. How I managed to fight off the men who fought to hold me down and as I rushed out of the building, climbing up the many flights of stairs and even while I was on some confusing side effect, I managed to punch through a steel door and soon was met with the blinding and welcoming light of the sun.

"Auttie, wake up." I started to open my eyes and I see Jacob above me, smiling down. I felt so drowsy; I guess I must have fallen asleep.

"Hm?" I ask, my eyes half-lidded.

"You hungry?" He asks me.

That's right, if it wasn't for Jacob, I would be dead. He saved my life in more ways then one. He was the warmth of the sun I felt that day.

I smile back at him. "Yes...I am."

However, I'm aware that he's older than I am. I know that we cannot be together and I know he doesn't feel the same for me. For now, I'm happy that he's around me, and he promised me that he would never leave my side.

"How about some chicken?"

"That sounds wonderful Jacob."

Christmas day came quick, and I thought this would be a horrible day. This was the first Christmas that I would be away from my family. I'm so used to a huge Christmas, getting spoiled with each present by my mom.

Now it just seemed empty.

By instinct, I got up early and got dressed, wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. My hair was getting frizzy but when brushed, it looked really wavy and because it was thick, made it a bit bushy. Not knowing if anyone was wake yet, I merely stayed in my room, drawing in my old sketchbook.

When I hear a car pull up, I look outside and see Bella and Edward with Renesmee and in another car, I see Sue pulling up with Jacob, Leah and Seth. I watched as everyone started to greet each other and started to go inside.

Quickly, I get my black slippers on and started to rush down the stairs. I see everyone gathering around the living room and it seemed like everyone was happy. Jacob gets up and says, "hey Auttie. about time you're up. Come on, we're about to open presents." He says and I was kind of confused.

I went over and sat on the ground, right by Renesmee and when Charlie started to hand out the presents, I was given one. Oddly enough, I thought I wasn't going to get any presents this year.

After opening a few things, which were mostly of clothes, Jacob hands my a small present. I said it was from Jacob to me, and when I opened it, it was a hand-made bracelet.

"I hope you like it." Jacob says.

"I love it Jacob. Thank you." I said and hugged him. Even with my strength, I feel like he's the only person I can truly hug. I took an swiff of him when I was trying to breath, he smelled of musk.

"Autumn dear, open this one from me and Charlie." Sue says, giving me a rather large box. I let go of Jacob and took the present, ripping open the wrapping paper and saw an album book. When I opened it, it was me with Jacob on the front page and at the top, in red letters, was my name 'Auttie' and the bottom was in blue said, "Jake." I flipped through the first few pages and they were pictures of me since living with Charlie.

"Autumn, we hope that with this, you can make happy memories with us and have something to make you feel like you belong in our family." Charlie spoke.

I was...the LUCKIEST person on the face of the planet, thanks to these kind people.

"Thank you!" I said happily and hugged my new present. Sue started taking pictures for me, with my first Christmas with my new family. I took pictures with Renesmee, Bella, Seth and Leah, even some with Edward, but the most important ones were with Charlie and Sue (and of course Jacob).

* * *

A few days passed, and I was home alone. My new year's revolution was to get over being scared when I'm by myself. I was twelve years old so I was old enough to be by myself.

Terrible mistake to start this.

To distract my mind, I started watching television in the living room. I was hugging the pillow, getting a cold feeling as I watched Spongebob. I had a feeling someone was...watching me. According to some professionals, those who have gone through a traumatic experience tend to develop mental issues. Paranoia, lack of sleep, hallucinations, just to name a few.

At the moment, I felt like I was hallucinating.

Or a least, I hope I was.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a figure. I'm not ashamed to admit I was afraid. I've seen enough things in this world to know that I should be very afraid. I merely hoped I was just having an overly active imagination.

Quickly, I grabbed the phone and started to dial Jacob's home number that I memorized. I put the phone to my ear, rocking some in the couch and I hear Billy's voice.

_"Hello, Black residence, Billy speaking."_

"Billy! Is Jacob home?" I asked, trying to hold in the whine in my voice.

_"No he's not. Autumn is that you?" _Billy asks, his voice in concern.

"Yes...if you see Jacob, tell him to come by." I said with the brink of tears in her eyes.

_"Autumn? Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

"I'm scared Mr. Black." I cried as I hung up and started to quickly Jacob's cell phone number. My breathing was hitching and I was getting very panicked.

_"Hey it's Jake, sorry I miss your call but leave a message and I'll get right back to you." _The answering machine says and I broke down. "JACOB WHERE ARE YOU! I'M SCARED! I THINK SOMEONE'S HERE AND I NEED-"

The line went completely dead and I squeezed the plastic in my hands from reaction. "No..." I whispered and dropped the crushed phone on the couch. "No! No! No!" I was getting hysterical and tried putting the phone back together. When I realized I was losing my mind, I curled on the couch and started to cry.

"Poor Tommy-Girl." I held my breath and I dared not to look. "So alone."

"You're not here." I shut my eyes and curled much tighter. I feel a cold hand on my head and it moves down my back. "You're not here."

"Open your eyes Tommy-Girl."

Slowly, I opened them and I feel the hand removed from my back and the figure from outside, was now inside, sitting down at the couch right in front of me. His skin was as pale as the Cullens, he wore a jean pull over with a gray shirt underneath and jeans to match. His hair was a black color and slicked back. His once hazel eye were now blood-red and he had a clean shave, something I assumed that immortality made since his face was always scruffy whenever he shaved.

"H-how do I really know that you're really my dad?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid Autumn. Who else calls you 'Tommy-Girl'?" He replies.

"Then why are you here?" I asked. "To make me a vampire like you? I don't want to be a vampire."

"You're twelves years old, you don't know what you want." He replies.

"I do know what I want." I said, getting up and looking at him. "I want you out of my life, I don't want you around me. I want you gone! I WANT YOU DEAD FOR KILLING MY MOM!" I shouted. "I WANT YOU DEAD FOR KILLING MY BROTHER! I WANT YOU DEAD! I WANT YOU DEAD!"

I suddenly found myself pinned against the wall and choking. The cold hand of death was holding my neck and I was a few feet off the ground. I opened my eyed, gasping for air and I saw that it wasn't my dad holding me, but that other kid from before.

"You're annoying." The vampiric brat says. I was struggling to breathe, my legs flaring around.

"Now Robbie, you must learn control." My dad says and approaches us. "She is my daughter after all." He says and brushes my bangs out of my eyes. "Even if she is being difficult."

"Are you going to turn her or not?" Robbie asks, sounding aggravated.

"Yes, I will. Since she doesn't want to become one, I'll make her one to teach her a lesson." My dad says.

No...I don't want to become a vampire. I don't want to hurt others anymore. I don't want to cold and I want to be free. I want to live my life like everyone, feel the sun against my skin and dance around with the risk of getting hurt. I like being human, eating human food and laughing with my friends. I love my new family and they love me. I want to grow old and one day, have a family of my own.

I want happiness that my mommy wanted me to have.

"NO!" I screamed and took my hands, and with force, I started to peel them away from my neck. The vampiric kid was very surprised when I was able to match his strength and when I got freed, I pulled his fingers off his hand and he screams in agony.

I fell to the ground and when he was still tending to his finger-less hand, I punched in his stomach and my hand broke through what felt like layers of thick glass through the other side.

Then all I saw was a blur.

(Third Person POV)

Autumn had punched through Robbie in his stomach and while her arm was still through his body, she turns him around and throws the vampire onto her father, distracting him quick enough to run out of the house.

Her father quickly got Robbie off him and saw Autumn heading for the forest. It was no quick feat to catch her and he dared not to prolong her transformation.

He jumps onto her, and they both when tumbling down into the cold, snowy ground. Autumn tosses him off her and as if she wasn't bothered by the landing, she quickly began running.

Gerald got once more and just as Autumn was taking off, he grabs her by the ankle and with one quick movement, he bites her on the ankle.

The loudest scream on record was held just now as Autumn crumples to the ground for one brief moment. The girl uses her free foot to kick her father off her, not knowing that she had strength in her legs as well as arms. She managed to pushed his teen feet away from her as she got up and while limping, manages to escape.

Gerald smirks that he had bitten his daughter because he knows that she will become one of them.

Or so he thinks.

* * *

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	12. Chapter 11: Fight

Hello and welcome to 'Foul Play'

To **The Laughter1234**: Hey man! I'm glad you read my story! Lol Thank you for reading ^_^

To **shelbypink1: **Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Taurus Pixie: **Thank you for your review ^_^

To **fils. de. jaques**** (Guest): **I'm not the best writer in the universe! Obviously! But thanks for your review ^_^

To **Reader (Guest): **Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, just OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 11

(Third Person POV)

_"When the snow melts, what does it become?"_

_"...It becomes Spring."_

Autumn was wobbling as she moved forward. Her vision was doubling and she felt an intense burning pain from her father's bite and started to course its way through her leg. Autumn crumple forward, falling down a snowy hill. She rolled down and only when she reached the bottom, her body vibrated until falling limp of its own accord.

She couldn't move as she felt the flames of agony rush through her. She was on her back, staring up at the gray sky as bits of white started to fall on her. Though she couldn't move, she was conscious, and that just made her pain worse.

A tear escapes her right eye, as she had failed everyone around her. She failed her mother, who sacrificed her life to make sure Autumn wouldn't become a supernatural being. She failed her new family, who only wanted her to be happy with them. She failed Jacob; who had saved her life in the first place.

Jacob. He became Autumn's whole world since they fateful day. All she wanted to do was to have more happy memories with him. To share in laughter and in the warmth. She wanted to know that what she had for Jacob wasn't just a silly crush, but the beginnings of what love could have been.

Her eyes grew heavy, as she can no longer keep conscious. She wondered to herself was she to die alone? Lost in the woods where no one would know? Would she wake up in a new life as a vicious vampire and will attack anything with a heartbeat?

Voice started to swim in her mind. There was those from various people in her life. Words of love and hate were thrown, hazy memories were starting to clearer. Her meeting Jacob was one of the first ones she'd remember so clearly, and his wolf form. Like if someone pressed the rewind button on her mind, she started to remember things from her capitation with the experiments, to her days of sixth grade, to her days with her mother, just spending some time with her, to her father's leaving, to his drug addiction problems, to her brother's constant bullying, to her grandmother's nagging, to the simpler days of when she lived in Virginia. She friends from her neighborhood, to her days in elementary school, reverting all the way back to when she first walked her first steps to her mother.

Yes, she had indeed lived a human life...and she wanted to live more of it.

In the girl's body, the venom spread, and as it was freezing the body, making its transformation. As it starts the final process, freezing her beating heart, something occurs.

_Lub-dub...lub-dub...lub-dub...lub-dub...lu- _As the heart was soon frozen in time, a shattering sound is followed. The ice that was now making Autumn immortal was melting away through her body like a heat wave that is coursing her entire body, melting away like snow.

A warm sensation was pulsing through Autumn. Her father's venom was seeping through her body from the entrance wound and it bubbled like acid, desolving the white snow.

* * *

Off in the distance, there was a confrontation. The Cullens had their many allies from different parts of the world and as they tried to defend Renesmee, proving her birth, a scream was heard. The scent of a vampire's venom and the smell of a human's blood was filling the vampire and shifter's senses.

Jacob's head was the first to turn towards the direction, he instantly knew that it was Autumn. His imprint instincts were telling him to go to her.

Aro looks at the same direction and with a grin, he order's one of his minions to go check out the area.

Jacob and the minion run in hot pursuit. adrenalin was rushing through the alpha wolf, his inner wolf yelling at him to hurry and to get to Autumn quick.

* * *

Gerald approach his daughter with contempt. Her still body laid in the cold snow, under a great oak without leaves. However, a question expression came to his face. He knew that become a vampire varied for person to person, but for children, it was a much quicker process.

His red-eyed widen, as he can clearly hear the girl's heartbeat, and how it was accelerating. Before the vampire could step back, a hand grabbed hold of his ankle. The man looked down, seeing that it was obviously Autumn holding on to him, but she looked like she hadn't moved from her position.

Hazel eyes snapped open and she, without hesitation, snapped her father's ankle, separating his foot from the rest of his leg. A haggard scream escapes the vampire's mouth as Autumn got up. With a simple kick, Gerald goes flying a 100 feet into a thicker part of the forest.

Autumn now stood with an angry scold. Just as she was heading into the forest, she is taken to the ground and rolls a few feet. Two hands were holding her neck and in reaction, she grabs hold of her attacker's neck. Her eyes widen when she saw that it was Robbie, with a recovering hole in his gut from Autumn's strength.

"How?!" She gasp and tighten her hold on him, feeling the stone texture of his skin.

"Venom...it's a very powerful thing." Robbie says as he tightens his hold as well, getting a gasps from Autumn. The younger vampire lifts the girl from the ground, and she smirks.

"Stupid-Ass." She says and when she lets go of his neck, she quickly took hold of his arms and with some swift kick, she rips his arms from his body. He screams in agony and stumbles backwards. Autumn removes the cold hands from her neck, realizing that she had the _strength _to do that to a _vampire! _

The vampire goes on the ground, struggling and withering in pain. Autumn looks over and realizes, by looking at the younger one's face, that this was once someone's child. Vampires were once humans, which made them people. Was Autumn really in the right to be killing them, even if they tried to hurt her?

Jumping over her head by ten feet, Jacob rushes in and finished the vampire, using his teeth to rip the head off if his body and promptly 'finishing' him (although it would be finishing him once the body was burned). Robbie's head rolled over and Jacob turns his head to face Autumn.

The girl was too stun to do anything. It was like her entire body had frozen. Had he seen her using her strength like that? She had no idea how he felt. He had friends that were vampires, but weren't vampires and werewolves enemies? Did that include Jacob?

Before Autumn could approach, Jacob was taken to the ground by Gerald. The vampire's arms wrapped around Jacob's body before squeezing, crushing his bones.

"JACOB NO!" Autumn screams and Jacob shifts back to his human form, howling in pain. Gerald didn't let go of him, but adjusted his position so that he had his arm around Jacob's neck and could easily break it; killing him.

"You're that shifter boy who took my daughter away." Gerald says as Autumn was crying.

"DAD NO!"

Gerald looks over and sees his daughter crying. It was at this moment, Gerald remembers one of his human memories. It was the first day that he was leaving his wife, Patrice, and he walked out of the door, Autumn was ten year old and she was crying. _"Daddy no! Don't leave me!"_

Autumn was on her knees, reaching out for Jacob. "Don't hurt him daddy," Autumn cries out. "Please."

"Then come with me Autumn." Gerald says. "You're my daughter. You come from my genes."

"Let him go." Autumn says, gulping and sniffled. "Don't hurt him...I care too much about him for you to hurt him anymore."

"Autumn are you nuts?" Gerald asks, dropping the injured shifter. He steps over him and looks at his daughter with crimson eyes. "You sound like you're in love with this mutt. Is that it? MY TWELVE YEAR OLD DAUGHTER IN LOVE WITH SOME TEENAGE KANINE?!"

Autumn didn't know how to reply to that. She lowers her eyes, her bangs covering them and as her shook, gritting her teeth, she decided to let her heart speak out for once. With a brave face, tears dried up and with a bold expression on her face, she says, "I do dad. I love him."

"Wrong answer." Gerald says and for Autumn, everything blurred. She just moved. The blonde runs to him, her given strength gave her a boost of speed and she lands a punch on his father's stomach, cracking the stone-skin. Gerald wraps his arms around her and flips her upside down. What surprised him was that her leg was still bleeding from where he bite her. His blood-lust was started to act up but this was a good distraction that Autumn had, and used it to knock out his legs by using the back of his knees and disconnecting him from the rest of his body.

Gerald let her go as he fell and Autumn lands on her hands, flipping back up as her dad screamed in pain. Autumn turns to him and says, "that was for my brother...your son!"

She goes over and climbs on his back, grabbing his arms and rips them off of his body, intensifying his pain. "Those were for my aunt and uncle!"

She gets up and jumps down, elbowing him in his spine, cracking that in half. "That's for what you did to Jacob!"

Just as Gerald thought it couldn't get worse, Autumn gets in front of him, grabs him by his hair and says, "and this is for my mother you bastard. Go rot in hell!" She says and without blinking, she snapped his head off his body.

Getting up, she throw his head down and with the force she used, it shattered into a million pieces like a disco ball that was dropped from the ceiling.

Autumn looks over and sees Jacob in pain still. She rushes over and she kneels down beside him.

"Jacob! I'm so sorry!" She says, and her head was spinning. Her body drops beside his and that was when the vampire that worked for the Volturi steps in. He had witness Autumn's entire fight, and decided to bring this to his masters' attention. He picks up the girl by the collar of her shirt and with quick speed, he returns to his masters, still at the field, along with the Cullens and their allies.

"Lord Aro, I found the source of the yelling." He spoke and held up the human girl.

* * *

What will happen now?

In case if you're wondering, Autumn was going through mood swings from angry to crying because (spolier alert!).

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	13. Chapter 12: Live!

Hello and welcome back to 'Foul Play'

To **Taurus Pixie: **Thank you for your review ^_^

To **LoulaLahote (Guest): **Well, I was going to explain it in this chapter, but I couldn't really explain it...so it's sorta the hormones, but it's also one of the side effects from the drug that was given to her at the beginning of the story. Her body chemistry is really off and will be for a while. Thank you for your review ^_^

To** Reader (Guest): **Thank you for your review ^_^

To** The Laughter1234**: Thank you for your review ^_^

To **shelbypink1: **Thank you for your review ^_^

To **lizziex0X0 (Guest): **Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, just OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 12

Autumn just stared blankly at the television that was in the Cullen's home, practically one of the only sources of entertainment for the family. She was wrapped with a blanket, her eyes glued to the tv like it was the antidote for all of her problems in her life. The room was dark, and the tv was muted, only having the subtitles appear every five seconds as the show continued.

She hadn't spoken a word since the incident with the Volturi, which had been two weeks ago. The girl hadn't eaten much or have been active. When Charlie returned from his fishing trip, everyone had said that Autumn's mental condition was due to re-living her life when she was kidnapped.

Which was half-true.

They all knew what had happened. Edward was able to read her mind and he says that Autumn felt guilty. She had become a monster. When Aro had read her mind, he brought back some painful memories to the girl, including her time tortured and her life following. The man was able to kill her on sight when he saw her father biting and when she showed her strength, killing him.

He didn't only because he heard his heartbeat and if she died, that would me Alice's vision would have come true.

The sound of the door opens and it was Renesmee, who looked in concern. Being as young as she was, she didn't fully understand why her only friend was acting for...lifeless. She goes over and sits beside her.

"What's wrong?"

Autumn looks over, giving her the evil eye. What wasn't wrong? She killed her father in cold blood, she couldn't protect Jacob and he got hurt, she was experimented on, she was starved to death, beaten, had lost her family, and now...she was just dead inside.

Bella walks in and addresses her daughter. "Renesmee, come along. Give some Autumn some alone time."

Nessie didn't argue, and she got up and ushers her daughter out, only to go into the room and sit by Autumn.

"Autumn, Charlie will be here in a few moments, you'll be going home with him." She says.

Autumn didn't reply. She did get up and started moving around, however she wasn't completely aware of what she was doing. It was like she was on autopilot. Autumn was in one of Renesmee's night gowns, which hugged her frame.

Bella was worried for Autumn, but not because she was a mother. It was because Autumn was...unstable. She didn't know exactly what happened to her completely, but Autumn would start throwing fits when she wasn't this quiet. One time, she was able to throw Emmet off her and herself, if it wasn't for Jasper's controlling her emotions so she'd calm down, she may have killed them.

"Autumn." Bella says, making the girl turn to her. "I need you to do me a favor...whenever Charlie returns, you need to straighten up. You can't act depressed around him."

Autumn wanted to hit the woman. How dare she? The evil look came on to the girl's normally calm demeanor. It was matched with the woman's serious expression and a hand on her hips. Only, Autumn wasn't herself, and so, she merely got of Renesmee's gown, and puts her clothing on, which was a red zip up hoodie and some dark jeans, along with black boots. Autumn gave Bella the evil eye, and walks right passed her.

Charlie had pulled up when Autumn had just left the building. She stops when Charlie steps out in front of her.

"Hey kiddo, how was your stay with the Cullens?" He asks.

Autumn makes a gesture with her right hand, waving it, meaning it was 'so-so' which she was completely lying about. She was far from okay.

Charlie took her bag and tossed it in the car while Autumn went around and sat in the passenger seat, making sure not to slam the door, other wise she would have shattered the windows of the vehicle. Looking out the window, she sees all the Cullens gathering around the door, some of them waving off while Charlie chatted with his daughter for a bit and Renesmee got a hug from her grandfather.

Watching this scene, Autumn started remembering what her life was like back when she was a child. Not a single care in the world, back when her father was around, her mother was around and when her older brother teased her for some stupid reason.

She wished for those day to come back.

After what seemed like forever, Charlie went around the other side of the vehicle, getting in and turning it on.

"Autumn? You okay?" He asks in a concern voice.

"I'll be fine." Autumn says in a soft voice, curling in her seat and shutting her eyes.

Charlie pulls forward, heading to his house, and Autumn relived a nightmare...

* * *

( Two Weeks Ago...)

_Autumn opens to her eyes as they met with red eyes of crimson. She was frighten, but couldn't express her emotions since she was exhausted. _

_"My, my, so you're the one who was screaming earlier and had that shifter in a frenzy," the black-haired vampire says. He was practically getty, anxious to know why such a human girl would be so...alluring. She had the scent of a vampire's venom lingering around her, the scent of a mutt and the smell of delicious blood surrounding her. _

_"Sir, she has super strength, she literally ripped limps of a newborn vampire." The minion says. _

_"Oh really?" Aro says, very amused with this news and looks at the girl who was being held up by the minion. "Stand her on her feet."_

_The minion obeyed, lowering the girl. Shaky legs held her up as she looks at the Volturi. _

_"What is your name?"_

_"Autumn..." She says and asks, "you're all...vampires?"_

_"Why yes, it seems that you know of our existence." Aro says. _

_"My father became one...that's how I know." The girl says. She looks over to the girl, Jane. Physically, they looked like they were of the same age. She didn't like the look the girl was giving her, and Jane the same. _

_Autumn turns her head around, seeing all the vampires over on the other side, including the Cullens. "What's going on?" She asks. _

_"Just having a conversation with old friends."_

_Autumn didn't buy it, but went along with it, "I'm just wondering why you guys are in a snowy covered field...if anyone saw this, they'd be wondering the same thing."_

_"That's why we are in a secluded area...but more about you Autumn." Aro says, his hands itching to get inside the girl's mind. He suddenly grabs hold of the girl's hand, and Autumn tries to withdraw it, only to notice the Volturi and its guards ready to attack. _

_She allowed her and to sag, not crushing his hand like she would have wanted. _

_The man's expression has changed dramatically, learning of Autumn's past, her kidnapping, all of her experiments, even witnessing an event Autumn had seen but never mentioned. _

_Aro pulls away and with a twinge of fear in his immortal body sent shivers down his spine. _

_"You...are one very lucky girl..."Aro says in a sickening way as a smile crept on his face. "Perhaps in a few years time, you'll become one of us..."_

_"I'd rather not...I love being me to much to become something I'm not."Autumn says. "My mother's wishes will be honored; I will stay human."_

_"My what a sharp tongue you have...let's see in a few years time if your answer will change...young Autumn."_

* * *

Autumn opens her eyes when Charlie was pulling up to Jacob's house in La Push. The sun was setting and as the girl was waking up, she looks over at Charlie with a questioning expression. Charlie parks the car and looks over at the girl, clearing his throat.

"I've been getting calls from Billy about Jacob, and how he wants to see you," Charlie says at the girl. Autumn looked so guilty; so sadden that she was the reason why Jacob was injured. She didn't want to see Jacob because she didn't want him to turn him away. She'd actually been trying to avoid him, for why should she deserve suck kindness from the best guy in the world?

Autumn crosses her arms over her chest, lifting her knees up and trying to curl up. She looks away from Charlie, looking out the window and fighting off the tears that were starting to build up. The older man sighs, seeing the girl so closed up.

"Autumn, why don't you want to go see Jacob? Did you two get in a fight or something?"

The blonde turns her head to Charlie, biting her tongue. There was no way that she could tell him why she was so upset, and even if she did, he'd most likely give her some pep talk about how it wasn't her fault. She looks down, closing her eyes and a tear escapes, rolling down the right side of her face. Autumn looks up, and she started to reach up to Charlie, but she saw a barrier and it blocked. An invisible force stops her, reminding her that Charlie may have adopted her, but he wasn't her father. He couldn't give her the same comfort that a normal parent could provide for her, just as Sue's warm hugs may have felt like _a _mother's, but they will never come close to _her _mother's hugs.

In a quick instant, Autumn draws back, unbuckle her seatbelt and opens the passenger's door. Charlie didn't like the look of fright in her eyes and tries to talk to her, but he was too late.

Autumn started running away from the reservation. She could no longer take it! With her strength, she gained a boost of speed and headed for the forest, tears still steaming down her face. Charlie started shouting out for her but they never reached her ears. All the pack members started running out when Charlie was shouting for Autumn but by then, she had vanished into the dark green woods.

"Charlie what happened?" Sam asks.

"I don't know! She just started crying and then went running off," Charlie says.

"I'll go look for her." Jacob says, who was standing beside Sam. He had healed completely a few days ago and he runs after her, shifting into his wolf form and headed for the woods.

Charlie sighs, holding his head, "I will never get used to that."

* * *

Autumn ran though the forest, dodging branches that were in her way and having to jump over roots that have been lifted off the ground. Just like the time she ran away from her kidnappers, she ran as fast as she could. The ground was still wet from the previous snow, and the trees were still bare and without life in them.

She didn't know how long her had ran, but before she knew it, she made it to the forest's edge and was fifty feet from a cliff edge. Autumn stops just in time, before falling off. With caution and curiosity, she looks over the ledge, down at the waters that looked harsh and like the mere force of the water would instantly kill a person.

A _regular _person.

"Why don't you just jump?"

Autumn turns around and sees a man in black over coat and his hair was silked back. He was around six feet and wore a white dress shirt underneath his coat and would slacks with dress shoes. The twelve-year girl eyed the man, not knowing who he was. She couldn't see his eyes do to his black sunglasses, even though it wasn't that sunny outside.

He approaches the child, looking out to the body of water. "Well? Why won't you just jump?"

"Because...it would kill me. I don't want to die." Autumn replies as innocently enough.

"Oh really? Is that so...experiment 09-1?" Autumn's eyes widen at those numbers and she wraps her arms around her stomach, thinking about the burn on her side. "You don't wish to die? Even with your strength and your family being dead?"

"None of that has to do with anything?!" She yells at the man. "Who are you to think that you know what best for me or not? Who made you in charge of how I should live my life?"

"Because we're one in the same, Autumn." The man says, going over a tree and without even a second thought, he punches it, sending the from its roots which were buried deep in the ground, over a few hundred yards, breaking down other trees that were in its way before crashing against the side of a mountain side. The girl looks over, her mouth ajarred at the man's intense strength.

"Who...are you mister?" Autumn asks.

"I was experiment 01-1; by my name is Xander."

Autumn's eyes widen, "you...were an experiment like me? I don't understand it! H-how many others were there? How did you survive the drug? Are there others like...us?"

"I would like to explain to you all that I know but you maybe to young to fully understand. I came here, to see what your decision was? To live or end it all? Many like us, chose to end their lives when the voices got to them."

"What voices?"

"The voices aren't real. Just insanity getting to them. Those who made passed the first stage started to develop strange side-effects. Their minds started to detirate, their sanity starts to fade away and soon, they just...give it. I'm here to see if that's what happen to you young one."

Autumn was confused, all the men who was associated with those experiments were cruel and uncaring people. Xander didn't seem to be threatening, behind his cold appearance, he seemed rather...hurt. "Mister Xander...is there something you want from me?"

"No...just to make sure that you were happy." He says and sits on the ground, close to the cliff's edge. He invites Autumn to sit with him. She goes over, sitting with him and even though she felt awkward, it gave her a familiar feeling. Something she could barely remember having.

"Autumn, you may not realize how fortunate you are."

"Really? How so?" Autumn asks.

"You have a family. I've been keeping an eye on you since I heard you escaped from one of the labs." Xander says, reaching up and removes his glasses, revealing bright, almost alien-like green eyes. Autumn started to become memorized by the eyes. Xander looks down and sees the young girl leaning up towards him. "When you reach full maturity, you're eyes will become their true color. It's part of the drug. My eyes were a hazel green with brown but when I reach full maturity, they turned green. Yours...maybe a blue color. Maybe you'll be a heartbreaker." He says, putting his glasses in his pocket.

Autumn chuckled at that comment. "No way. I'm not pretty."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and I know that one wolf is imprinted to you already." Xander says, half-joking with her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that no matter, he will always be yours." Xander says.

Autumn laughs so hard at that. "No way! He's too old for me, plus he'll see someone much better then me and go after her!"

"He can't. Physically, he can't. His inner wolf has chosen you as his mate. He will do anything to protect you and to love you, but that may be a problem if you don't have those same feelings for him."

"Xander...would you be there for me?" Autumn asks.

"I can't...but I won't be gone long after this...I'll be back in a few years time." Xander says, getting up. "For you're training."

Autumn watches him and he goes over a few feet. "Wait! What training?!"

"You'll find out when you're older. Now, if you'll excuse me, big brother needs to take a quick dip and head off." He says and runs in super speed, and as soon as he goes over to the edge, he jumps, going over teen feet and then falling into the aqua abyss. Autumn watches him free-fall and heard the last words to come from him.

"Live!"

"Whoa." Autumn says, thinking that was perhaps the most coolest thing she's ever seen that wasn't from a movie. Deciding on a whim to be daring, she gets up, going over a few feet, she kneels down, like a running would. Hearing a loud growl and sees Jacob in his wolf form, running towards her. She smirks, deciding now to go!

She runs out, Jacob right on her tail, and then,the moment she jumps, her mother's words echoed in her mind, _"sometimes in life, you just have to let yourself have it!"_

Jacob slides to a stop on the cliff edge, not liking this one bit.

The feeling of being in the mid-air was like floating. Her arms swinging as her legs bent upward. The adrenaline rush was at its peak. This was moment when you just lost all control and reality came back; the moment of no return...this was the moment that you just had to just...let go of everything.

Autumn flips facing the sky, falling down and what felt like seconds, meets the cold rush of water consume her being. The shock coursed through her, leaving a numb feeling. She shuts her eyes, allowing herself to sink down.

_"Live!"_

Autumn snaps her eyes open and started to come to. She starts to struggle, trying to get back to the surface, she couldn't breathe, and suddenly, she found darkness.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed!

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	14. Chapter 13: Years Later

Hello and welcome back to 'Foul Play'

To **Taurus Pixie: **Thank you for your review ^_^

To **thepixieblonde: **Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, just OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 13

A few years later...

(Autumns' POV)

I open my eyes in darkness. Looking above my head, where my desk was and on said desk, was my purple veil lamp, my laptop, the surge protector for all my chargers and outlets for my printer, and right by my head, my alarm clock that read in bright red lights 6 in the morning.

Those moments when you wake up two and a half hours then you wanted to.

I sighed quietly and pulled my pillow over my head and bundled underneath the warmth of my lime green fleece blanket. I shut my eyes for sleep to claim me once more...

What felt like five minutes later, was actually two hours later, because I woke up once more, now being exactly 8 in the morning.

Might as well get up now. For whatever reason, I feel like the song, 'Another Day' by the Beatles should be playing right about now. I guess I've been watching T.V to know what type of music should be playing at what moments.

I sit up and yawned, hugging my pillow to me. The window blinds were closed but I could see the light of morning.

I swing my legs over and started for the bathroom and since there was only one in the house, I was lucky enough to get there before mom and dad woke up.

Yeah, I sometimes call Charlie and Sue 'mom and dad.' They've been my parents since I was twelve, but that was nearly six years ago. I'm now seventeen years old and I'm shuffling along through my senior year. It's mid-January, new semester at high school.

I turn on the bathroom light and I'm greeted with my reflection. My mane, what I call my hair in the mornings, is bushed out like it's in attack mode, still golden but since I always blow dry my hair, it's straighter then it should be but it's thick as ever. My skin is pale but it's always been pale and my eyes were still hazel blue.

I grabbed my paddle brush, and started to tame my mane. My hair makes me think of my mother, because I inherited both the color and the thickness of her hair, and it seems that genetically, that was all that I got from her.

Once I brushed my hair, I started brushing my teeth, and while brushing, water spills all over my front, making my gray shirt wet. It was old and baggy so I didn't really care about it. It was just one of those 'damn it' moments. However, during this, I accidentally snapped my toothbrush in half when i squeezed it too tightly.

That was a 'fuck it' moment.

I still had this strength and it was a pain to hide, especially when someone pisses me off and all I want to do is punch them in their fucking teeth. I can't do that, because I could kill them.

I spit out the toothpaste, washed my mouth out, and headed back to my room. All I wanted to do was to go back into my bed and go back to sleep, but as an adult, I needed to make sure I stayed awake. I go over to my clothes, picked out my clothes, which was dark jeans, a long sleeve black shirt and old conserves that I doodled on when I got bored. I got dressed and just as I was examining myself in the long mirror in my room. People say my body is in perfect proportion, not too big of a chest and I was curvy, but not fat. I was a decent height, not too tall and not too short. However, I always look in the mirror and see my dad, staring back at me. I never know what people see when they see me.

Putting the daddy-issues aside, I grab my messenger back and my black pea-coat and hurried downstairs. I rush down and started to make myself breakfast which was cereal.

I sit down at the table and started to scarf down my food and Charlie walks in, wearing his police uniform and behind him was Sue, wearing a robe and her night clothes still.

"Good morning." Sue says and I smile.

"Morning Sue." I said with a mouthful of food.

"Autumn, chew your food." Charlie says, as he went and started making coffee for himself and Sue.

"I can't, in a hurry." I said and when I finished, I went over, washed my bowl out and started heading to the living room and started putting on my coat.

"Autumn wait! You know Renesmee will be visiting while her parents are in town right?" Charlie asks.

"Ness is coming to town?" I shouted and started to button the pea-coat. "Why?"

"She wants to spend some time with you. Is that a problem?"

I paused for a moment. "Well...no, she's your granddaughter after all but-"

"Good, be home by four, that's when she'll be here."

I roll my eyes some. I've hung around Renesmee in the pass and we get along fine, but her mother and I...well, let's just say that we aren't on the best of terms. Mostly, because I didn't like how she belittled me at every chance she could get.

"I'm leaving!" I announced and headed out. There was snow on the ground and it was freezing outside. Since I couldn't afford a car of my own just yet, I always hitched a ride from a friend, which today, it was Serenity. She pulls up in a small silver car and I got in on the other side.

"Hey girl."

"Hey," I said and fasten my seatbelt as she began pulling off.

* * *

Going to school was easy, dealing with drama and pointless crap was hard; especially when people think that can walk all over you. Personally, I don't put up with anyone's bull crap unless they really need help, and you would have to be my best friends in order for me to get involved. If there was one thing I avoid, was drama. Who really needs it? I swear if ever teenager took every little thing seriously, they'll all end up messing up their lives before the age of twenty.

Ray Ann walks over to us, in her goth get-up but I still love her like a sister. Today seemed like any other day...expect when we got to the cafeteria...

In the cafeteria, a bunch of the girls were gawking, all at the same table. When Serenity, Ray and I looked up, we saw three new guys.

The one of the right was a light blonde that was cut like a skater with dark streaks in it. I noticed that he wore the color 'red.'

The one over to the left was a brunette, wearing a similar attire as the blonde, only he was in blue. His hair was chopped downwards but it looked more like a Bieber cut before he cut it short.

Then there was the one in the middle. He had black locks and it was long, but emo styled. He wore a purple dress shirt with a black vest with white thing stripes that matched his black jeans and checker shoes. When I saw them, I felt a familar...aura about them. I didn't what it could have been.

"Whoa...who are they?" Serenity asks aloud as her jaw dropped.

"Those are the new transfer students from Italy." The creeper girl, known as Kitty says. Kitty was the kind of girl who lurked in the boys restroom to see them 'use' the restroom.

"Right~" Ray says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah...I'm just gonna go." I spoke and turned around and headed to my locker.

I was getting giggly because today, I was giving Jacob his birthday present. I made him a drawing of him and myself, back when I was twelve, because it's my favorite picture of us. I had it framed and wrapped up. Honestly, I think I've fallen in love with him. Ever since I met him, I always had a crush on him and now...I'm ready to tell him. I knew I have to soon! If not, I might just lose him and all we will ever be is...just friends. I have never looked at any guy like I do with Jacob. At first, all I thought it was a crush but now...I'm either in love, or I'm crazy as hell. Even in my locker, I have a picture of him taped up. Seeing his smile makes me happy and all I ever want is to be with him.

I grabbed my books and started heading for my first class, which was English.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Autumn stay by the window in the back of the room. Her eyes just watched as the snow fell on the ground. She wasn't to interested in listening on what happened in 'Frankenstein' or about what made a man and a monster. All she thought about was Jacob.

She didn't even notice when someone sat down next to her. It was the teen with black hair from before. He looks over at the blonde, who, unlike any other girl, was ignoring him.

"Hello, my name is Sivan." He says, acting friendly.

Autumn lowers her gaze and turns her head some to the. "Hi Sivan." She says and turns her head back around before she even glance at his flawless face.

"What's your name?"

Not even looking at him, she sighs. Autumn was usually friendly, but because she didn't wanted to social at the moment, she was getting annoyed. "What's it to ya?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

The guy backs off, the expression of surprise was all over his face, his green eyes widen, "I'm just trying to make conversation with you." He says, playing innocent.

"Well, I'm not in the-" Autumn had turned and looked at Sivan in his deep green eyes. Sivan smirks some.

"Now that I have your attention, listen to me. You are going to-"

"What's wrong with you? Leave me alone," Autumn says not messing around with him. She was biting her tongue. She knows she should have been nicer but this guy was now demanding to her.

The bell rings and she gets up, glaring at the new kid and headed to her next class.

* * *

At lunch later that day, Autumn sits down and was greeted with her friend; Evan. He was short but adorable in his own way and Autumn considered him as a good friend. She'd only known him for a short time but felt like she could talk to him about anything...almost anything.

"Hey, what's up?" She asks, putting her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand.

"Nothing much, have you seen those new guys yet?" He asks.

"Okay can we please stop talking about them like if their celebrities? I'm sick of hearing it," Autumn says, looking rather pissed. "One of those guys already tried hitting on me and I'd rather not deal with them."

"Well why's that?" Evan asks, being concern but Autumn felt as if he was being nosey. She looks at him and glares, "Evan, shut it." She says in a stern voice.

"Maybe he likes you and wants to go out with you."

"I'm taken." Autumn says, off handily and gets up from the table, Evan follows behind her. "Whoa! When was this?" He asks.

"He's...someone I've known for a long time and I'd rather leave it as that." Autumn says, going to her locker and started to open it. "It's no big deal. Seriously, you make it sound like he's some criminal or something."

"I'm just concern!"

"What goes on mi amigas!" Serenity walks over and looks down and sees Evan. "Sorry Evan, didn't see ya down there." She says and Evan gets offended because of his height.

"Nothing," Autumn says, grabbing her books and turns to her friend.

"Autumn has a boyfriend." Evan says.

"What! Since when? What's his name?" Serenity was bombing questions at Autumn and she was getting a bit annoyed.

"IT'S NOTHING!" Autumn shouts and every turns around, to see what was going on. Everything went dead silence and Autumn turns to her friends, "it's nothing. I've known him for years and we are not official okay. If you guys keep thinking that this the world right here, then you better grow up because college is where everything happens. High school is NOTHING compared to the real world and the only thing that gets stirred in high school is drama...I want NOTHING to do with drama." Autumn says, slamming her locker shut, which caused all the other ones in the same row to open wide open, but the blonde didn't care, she was just annoyed as hell...and she didn't know why.

What she didn't know was that Sivan and his brothers were watching the entire scene and Sivan smirks. "That's her."

"Geesh Siv, why her?" His blonde haired brother, Gil, asks.

"I think...she'll be fun to play with for a bit." Sivan says.

"I don't think he'll approve." The brown-haired one, known as Cameron, says.

"It's not like I plan on marrying her...I'm going to have some fun while I can in this small ass town." Sivan says.

* * *

After a few years of travel, the Cullens had returned to their home in Forks. Everyone started to settle down, getting everything cleaned up, and were settling into their own rooms. Bella and Edward had their own home still and got their belongings their and while they did, everyone decided to go hunting, including Renesmee.

They all went to the woods, hunting down whatever animal they possible could but while hunting, they run into some...women.

They were all beautiful in their own individual ways, sharing the same ember color eyes. One was a blonde woman with straight hair and with a ripped black dress and black heels. The dark burnette woman contained some coloring but it was pale, her once tan skin had lost its natural color for the marble color. She worn a brown lace dress that covered some of her body. The one with raven hair was covered in blood of the doe she was feasting on. She had on a white attire that to was cover with blood.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked these women, being the coven father.

"Carlisle! It's been a while!" The Cullens look up and they see a black haired vampire with ember eyes. He was sitting up in a tree, playful smiling at the vampires and he jumps down, in front of the woman. His thick Italian accent was clear. His attire was of dress pants and a white dress shirt.

Carlisle was surprised but he says, "it has been a while, Sebastiano."

Esme goes over to her husband and asks, "Carlisle, how do you know this man?"

"We've known each other for a long time." He says and steps forward to his old friend. "I'm surprised to see you here Sebastiano, forgive me for sounding rude but what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you this Carlisle, I heard your home was empty and was going to use it as a new resident for me and my coven. Let's me introduce them. This is Cristina, Celine and Crystal...I'd introduce you to my boys, but their in school at the moment."

"Looks like we'll have to find a new home." The raven haired mistress says, approaching Sebastiano and puts a hand on her lover's chest.

"Non una problema d'amore." The man says to Crystal in Italian and then looks over at his old friend. "We must hang out some time, _vecchio amico._ I'm sure your hybrid would love to meet mine." He says.

The new coven fled off everyone look at each other, asking what just happened and should they be worried that a new coven was in town?

* * *

As soon as school ended, Autumn rushed out and as soon as she reached the pavement of the outside, she was greeted with a wonderful sight; Jacob on his bike.

The shifter was standing beside his back, wearing his black hoodie and jeans with black boots. His hair was still short because Autumn had said one time (off-handed) that she liked it short. She smiles and goes over to Jacob.

"Nice timing." She says.

"You're ride, milady." Jacob says, joking with her and Autumn laughed playfully.

"What a knight with a shiny bike," she says and she hugs him softly, otherwise she'd crush his bones. Jacob smiles and returns the hug.

"Ugh! You had no idea at what kind of day I had!" Autumn says, and behind her, Jacob notices Sivan and glares at him as Autumn talked. He could feel something wasn't right with that guy.

"So, can we go? I have to be home by four today." Autumn says, getting on the bike. Jacob gets on the bike, Autumn behind him, and as soon as she put on her helmet that Jacob always brought with him, he'd start heading off.

* * *

I know there wasn't much AutumnXJacob but in the next chapter, there will be!

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	15. Chapter 14: Heart Broken

Hello and welcome to 'Foul Play'

To **cew1088: **Thank you for your review ^_^

To **lizziexoXO: **I'm not sure if this is perfection...but thank you for your review ^_^

To **TheLaughter1234: **You won't see Evan in this chapter, but maybe in future chapters...thank you for your review ^_^

To **thepixieblonde: **As much as Autumn doesn't get along with Bella, she won't rip her apart due to the fact that she's not her sister (legally). Thank you for your review ^_^

To **xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx: **Thank you so much for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, just OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 14

(Autumn's POV)

I loved being around Jacob. I wanted to do everything with him. I wanted to ride motorcycles with him to the ends of the world. I want him to be the one who holds me when I cry, just like when I was younger. I wanted every minute of his life to be mine by his own free will. I want us to go out like a regular couple, have dates under the moonlight, and dance under the stars, and then one day, to have a big and welcoming home with pictures of our family on the walls. I want all these things and then some...but I know that it's impossible.

Life isn't cheap...and I want him to make the first move.

I open my eyes and I see the pavement on the ground, going passed me as Jacob continued to drive. I was leaning against him, my arms wrapped around him with the cold air hitting us harshly.

Jacob starts to pull into a patch of snow, that which where would be growing. He parks, and we both go towards the beach. Not romantic since it's freezing cold but just being with Jacob makes me so happy. In all honesty, I never liked the beach...the sand and seagulls in the summer was never my thing, but one memory comes to mind every time I walk along the beach. Looking up at the cliff, I can see myself jumping off that cliff years ago. I don't remember much after I had jumped off the bridge, just waking up after Jacob had to do CPR on me. I can remember the worried expression on his face, and how he looked so relief seeing me awake and breathing. He held on to me for the longest amount of time, trying to keep me warm before carrying me back to the reservation where I got my first punishment from Charlie ever; grounded for a month. No tv, no internet, no time with friends. To most kids, that was a bad punishment but for me, it was a bit of a relaxing one...I started to draw a lot more during that month and started to realize that I was still normal enough to get grounded from a parent.

Ah, good memories.

Soon, we are walking right beside watch other. I wish I could read his mind because he looks serious.

Yet I stay quiet because I want him to talk first.

After a few moments of just walking on the beach, I decided to break the ice! I get my backpack and started to digging around and I finally found it. "Here Jake!" I said and presented it to him with a smile. "Happy belated Birthday!"

He smiles and takes it from my hands. He smiles and says, "I love it, you're such an amazing artist." I loved getting praised by him. It was genuine and it was for real.

"Thank you." I say and lightly hugged him. I use the term 'light' since if it was a tight hug, I could kill him. "So now that I have you talking...what's up?"

"Nothing. Just one of those days."

"One of what kind of days?" I asked, playfully. Jacob was in his twenties, and worked at a mechanic's for cars. It's kind of promising if you liked to work on cars, but it had its rough days.

"I've just been thinking about...things."

"What kind of things?" I asks, stepping in front of him and getting kind of close to him, I can feel his body heat coming his perfect body. He was alpha wolf, I knew he was, but he chose to remind beta. I never understood why. In all honesty, when it comes to Jacob and the whole shifter thing, it's still a blur. I don't understand any of it. For whatever reason, I don't get to see Jacob as much as I would want to, but thankfully, he promised me that he would pick me up everyday after school since this is my last semester of high school.

"Autumn...what do you feel towards me?"

My heart skipped a beat, was this the day that he would tell me he loved me. Please let this be so!

"Jacob...I never thought-"

"Who's there?" Jacob asks, cutting me off and looks around. I just kind of looked at him as if he was a bit weird...but I could be wrong. Maybe someone was around. He was always overly protective of me...which I secretly liked since it made me feel like a female...sounds lame but when you have inhuman strength, you want a MAN and not a boy, (if you know what I'm saying).

Strange, just now, it felt like I was light-headed for a moment but now, I feel alright. Jacob straightens up, "must have been an animal or something," he says and turns his attention back on me. He looked serious once more. "Autumn, what do you feel for me?"

I take a deep breath and said, "Jacob, you're...my everything." I said honestly. "I love you! I've always loved you, ever since I admitted my feelings when I was a kid. I've always been scared to tell you because I was scared that you would just laugh at me." I said, all in one breath and I felt my heart-throb painfully in my chest. I sealed my lips shut, wanting for his responsive.

"Oh Auttie...I'd never laugh at you." Jacob says in his usual playful voice. I smiled in some, looking at him with big eyes, almost pleading.

"Really? So...how do you feel about me?" I asked.

"How do I feel about you? Hm?" Jacob says, looking like he was thinking obviously as he placed his hand on his chin. "How do I feel about you...well Auttie, can I be honest with you?"

I nodded excitedly. "Uh huh!"

"Autumn...I hate you."

My entire world shattered in that one moment. Now I was confused and I was hurt. My eyes widen and I thought I was going to be sick right there.

"You...hate me?!" I asked as I backed away from him. I held my right hand to my chest, where my heart was, and I tried not to panic. I almost fell to the cold, wet sand, but I stumbled to stay up.

"Yes Autumn, I hate you. You're nothing to me, what did you expect? We're completely different."

"No! That's not...you said that...you would never leave me..." I asked, trying not to lose it.

"Things change Autumn...and I wouldn't expect some weak little girl who needs my protection to expect anything different. You're a kid."

This couldn't be happening. This has to be a nightmare! No...it wasn't...and I lost it...I was trying to lose it, I started pacing around, trying to contain the beast that was raging inside of me. Trying not to rip out my own hair and trying not to strangle the man before me. I scream loudly.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" I ask in fury. "I love you and you just taken years of trust and just threw it out the window!" I scream at him and he didn't even looked like he cared.

"No skin off my bones."

"Wanna bet?" I asked and I was about to attack him, but then, I thought of a better idea. I started running back to the hill and I see his precious motorcycle.

(Jacob's POV)

- Starting back a few minutes ago -

I asked Autumn how I felt about me. I know she's my imprintee but I love her. She's my world. I loved how she smiled, how she talked, how we would both just hang out like friends. I want her happiness more than anything.

Then this strange light-headed feeling came, but it was only a second. I thought at first someone was watching us at first, then I sense something was going on, but I didn't know what it was.

I was so happy when she told me she felt the same way. I wanted to embrace her in my arms and give her the entire world.

"Oh Auttie...I'd never laugh at you." I spoke but then, I started to feel...constricted. Like I couldn't control my body anymore. What was going on? I started to talk but something overcame me...

_"Auttie, I'm in love with you!"_ "Autumn...I hate you."

For some reason, she looked so...heartbroken. I told her I loved her...didn't I? She started to back away from me and asked, "you...hate me?"

What? No! That's not what I said! I said I love you!

_"No! Autumn I love you! You're my world!" _"Autumn, I hate 're nothing to me, what did you expect? We're completely different." Why did those words come out? They're not mine!

"No! That's not...you said that...you would never leave me..." She says like if she was about to cry. She's referring to my promise to never leave her.

_"Autumn I won't leave you! I love you!" _"Things change Autumn...and I wouldn't expect some weak little girl who needs my protection to expect anything different. You're a kid."

This isn't me saying it! It's my voice but it's like I'm someone puppet, or someone had placed a shield over me or something! This isn't want I want to say!

She look like she did back then when she realized she lost her family, and then, she screamed. It was like had just lost her mind. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? I love you and you just taken years of trust and just threw it out the window!" She screams as tears started to run down her face. Her face was getting red and she wanted to kill me, I could see it in her eyes. She started pacing around, holding herself back but I knew she wanted to wring my neck and I didn't blame her.

"No skin off my bones." I didn't even wanted to speak! I was someone's speaker by the sound of it! No way I would want to hurt Auttie like this!

She smirks evilly and says, "Wanna bet?" Autumn was a bit rash when she was upset so when she started running, I got so worried.

That was when my motorcycle came flying towards me. I moved out of the way, as my bike landed on the sand and headed towards the water. I looked at her as she looks down at me, "YOU BASTARD! YOU EVER GET NEAR ME EVER  AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" She says and starts walking off but due to my super hearing, I was able to hear her grumble under her breath. "Weak ass kid, bitch I'm stronger than him!"

I fell to my knees and wondered what the hell had gotten over me?

(Third Person POV)

As Jacob fell to his knees, three guys were hiding not too far from the scene. Sivan, Gil and Cameron were hiding out and the brunette looks over at his older brother, "okay I did what you asked, what's your next plan?"

"Great job Cam, your gift is getting better and better everyday." Sivan says as he watches Autumn walking down the road.

"Aren't you going over to her now?" Gil asks and Sivan smirks.

"Haven't you ever seen those teen dramas? This is too soon...and besides in order for my gift to be in full effect, she needs to be at her most vurneable. You saw how she threw that bike at him right? I think she'd be able to kill me if she wanted." Sivan replies and his green eyes watched the prey closely, seeing the blood rushing to her face, the tears starting to run down her face, and how she was at the first stage of mourning; anger.

"I'll give it a week before I make my move." Sivan says.

* * *

- At the Swan Residence -

Charlie was getting on the phone, making a phone call. The worried expression on his face made it clear about who he was calling.

_"Hey, its Autumn, can't answer the phone at the moment so leave a message!" _Was the teens answering machine.

Charlie sighs and says, "Autumn, you were suppose to be home at four, where are you?" The older man hangs up his phone and looks over to Renesmee, who was waiting patiently. "Sorry about this Nessie. I don't know what can be holding they girl up."

"It's okay," she says and then turns her head to the window, "I think she's here."

Charlie looks over, as well as Sue, whom was in the Kitchen and had just walked into the living room, when Renesmee motioned to the window. There, walking towards the door, was Autumn and she will was crossing her arms over her chest. When Autumn walks up to the door, and opens it, Charlie started to asks, "Autumn, where have you been?"

Autumn glares and she didn't even close the door behind her, knowing that she would rip it off its hinges and then receive more hell about that. The only thing Autumn was seeing was red, not even consciously aware that Charlie was trying to interrogate her or that Renesmee was even at the house. The teenager started to go upstairs but when Charlie continued to ask his questions, asking her where she had been, and that he was worried about her, Autumn turns to him when she reached her bedroom door.

"I'M HAVING THE WORST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! LAY OFF FOR CHRIST'S SAKES! YOU'RE NOT MY REAL DAD!" Autumn shouts at him and then barely closes the door, but it still sounded like it was a slam.

In her fury and without thinking clearly, Autumn grabs anything that reminded her of Jacob; pictures, drawings, things he bought her over the past few years, and throws it out the window that showed her back yard. Before she knew it, her yard was filled with nothing but junk.

Before arriving to the house, Autumn had released some anger by taking it out on some trees, which left her knuckles scratched up and bloody, her arms aching after a few good rounds with the forest, and before she even realized it, her head was spinning; her energy drained from stress and emotional destruction of her heart. In a big flop, she passes out on her bed.

* * *

Okay that's all I'm writing for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Will Sivan's plan go off without a hitch? Will Autumn fall for it? Will Jacob ever be forgiven or will he suffer?

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	16. Chapter 15: Allergy Attack

Hey everyone and welcome back to 'Foul Play'

Warning: Attempt at suicide in this chapter!

**To cew1088: **Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, just OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 15

(Third Person POV)

The sun was set, and Renesmee had went home since Autumn hadn't come out of her room. The yard was covered in what looked like junk; stuff that Autumn has drawn over the years since living with Charlie and Sue. Before the hybrid had left, she had picked up one of the drawings, wet from snow, and it was one of Jacob and Autumn, from one of the photos she must have taken with him. "I wonder what happened to make her so mad." She says, sad to see such a good drawing being wasted to the wet snow. The girl folds it up and places it in her pocket, then started to head back home.

Charlie had explained what had happen, including what Autumn had yelled at him, which surprised Autumn. Sue knew that Autumn was grateful for everything she has been given and for her to say something like that, something must have been wrong.

Like seriously wrong.

Sue goes up to Autumn's bedroom door, knocking on it with her index knuckle. "Autumn, what happened today?" She asks, waiting for a response but there wasn't one. Sue grabs the knob, and when she turned it, the door was unlocked.

The door creaks open slowly before Sue opens it rest of the way and sees how empty Autumn's bedroom looked and how messy it had become. On the bed, Autumn was passed out, but looked like she was in a deep sleep. Her face was tear-stained. Her arms by her head as she rested on her left side and her knees where pulled up, and she was still wearing her shoes from the day.

Sue goes over slowly and sits on the mattress, next to the girl. "Autumn dear, wake up. We need to talk." Sue says, brushing the girl's blonde bangs from the girl's face, only to feel the heat radiating from the girl. Before Sue could be worried, Autumn's eyes started to open.

Autumn's vision started to clear as she awoke. Her head was aching and she felt a throb on her left side of her temple. She turns her direction to the extra weight on by her. She sees her adoptive mother, Sue, looking at her with concern.

"What happened?" Autumn asks in a moanish tone.

"That's what I would like to know." Sue replies.

"I don't know...wait, where am I?" Autumn asks, as she sits up and realizes that she was in her room but it looked more barren. Flashes of memory rushed at her, making her head hurt more.

"You're room, which by the way, I need to talk to you about why you started throwing all of your stuff out the window." Sue says in a serious tone with her arms crossed.

Autumn had no idea what she was talking about. All she remembered was that she was with Jacob at the beach...and that he said all that stuff...then everything turned red, then black.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Autumn says, her voice lowering.

Sue goes on a rant on Autumn, like most mothers do, but Autumn wasn't listening. The only thing that rang through her head was the words she'd heard escaped Jake's lips so carelessly. Was she really that hated? Then, were all those smiles throughout the years just fake? Had she been following Jacob like a lost puppy, only to be crushed?

Was she even worth being loved?

"Autumn, did you hear me?" Sue asks, seeing Autumn spacing out. The teen girl looks at Sue with dull eyes, "yeah, I heard you...excuse me, I need to...use the restroom." Autumn says, getting up and heading to the only restroom in the entire house.

* * *

Slowly but surely, Autumn started to close herself off from everyone. She had a lack of interest, and soon, she was just distancing herself from her friends, who were worried for her.

Just like Sivan had planned.

Soon, a week had passed, and Autumn was sitting alone in the back. She had a tray of food in front of her, but she wasn't eating. When Autumn didn't eat, it was a horrible sign that something was wrong. Plus, it was her favorite; chicken with mashed potatoes.

Green eyes watched the girl, smirking calmly as he began to approach her. She didn't even notice his arrival, or that he was using his charm on her. Without asking her, he sits down right across her.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asks, though he knew very well that she wouldn't reply. He leans in, knowing that it was time to started acting. "Hey, are you okay?"

Autumn's eyes were dull, she wouldn't even look at Italian. She mindlessly played with her potatoes with her plastic fork. Sivan reached over, skin to skin contact was the first step.

He touches her hand, feeling how cold it actually was. "Hey you can tell me anything, I'll be your friend." Sivan says.

Autumn looks up, meeting Sivan's green eyes. They seemed to have a glow about them, but she didn't particular care. She pulls away, getting her things, "no, I'm fine." She says, and she goes to dump her tray and heads off, putting her messenger bag over her shoulder.

Sivan gets up, and though his expression was of that of concern, he was really smirking. _'Humans are such easy creatures to toy with.'_

* * *

Walking down the street, Autumn doesn't even mind where she was going. She looks over, seeing her friend's car drive by her; but she didn't care.

There was a reason why she was distancing herself from others...

Turning, she walks into a place known as 'High Tide Seafood.' The place looked like a boat with fish nets and lifelines hung on the walls. Looking over, she sees the counter and approaches it.

"Can I help you miss?" The young woman at the counter asks.

"Uh yeah, take-out for Swan." Autumn says causally.

"Oh yeah, here it is." The young woman says, handing Autumn the brown bag. "That'll be fifteen dollars and sixty-four cents."

Autumn pays the woman, and then started heading out of the restaurant.

* * *

Autumn hides the brown bag in her messenger bag so that Charlie or Sue wouldn't get suspicious. The girl unlocks the house door, and walks in; no Charlie and no Sue.

Autumn heads upstairs, checking the rooms to make sure she was definitely alone.

She was in the clear.

Going upstairs, she goes to her room, she pulls out the brown bag from before and rips the top open. She goes over, grabs a pen and her sketchbook, taking a clean page, and began to write her feelings to a particular wolf.

Once finished, she puts her book away and then digs into her bag, picking out a piece of crab. Staring at the leg, she found it amazing that a small piece of this will kill her since she was highly allergic. She found out she was when she was younger, according to her mother, when they were at the beach and her mother made her try some shrimp. Autumn ended up in the hospital for three days after that. After some blood work, Patrice was told that Autumn must stay away from shellfish because she was lucky this one time but next time, she may not be so lucky.

Autumn hides the brown bag under her bed and taking a deep breath, she shuts her eyes, and snaps the crab leg, exposing it's meat. She opens her eyes once more, lifting the meat up, she takes a bite, chews on it and then swallows.

They say that it could take around twenty-three minutes for an allergic reaction to happen.

For Autumn; it was only two minutes.

Autumn started to feel her skin burn, that was the first symptom. Fighting the urge to scratch, she then began to feel the constriction feeling around her throat. She wraps her hands around her throat, coughing and choking. Her face began to swell and her eyes began to water profoundly. beginning to struggle, she falls backwards, onto her pillows.

She drops her hands to her sides, unable to stop the pain. She did have an epi-pen, which contained epinephrine to help her, but that was in a draw away from her.

Besides, this what she wanted.

Loose her ability to breath, she started to black out, her body grew stiff. This was it...this was how she would end her pain, her suffering, the voice that kept yelling at her was finally shutting off.

That was until she felt something stab her in her chest and someone perform CPR on her.

She couldn't open her eyes on the account that she was in anaphylactic shock. Her lips were a bit blue from lack of oxygen, and her arms were showing signs of hives. She was barely aware of anyone around her, let only that it was Sivan.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed ^_^

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	17. Chapter 16: Controlled Love

Hey everyone! Guess what...I made a fan-video!

Yes! It's a fan cast of this fanfic...I know it will never happen in a million cotillion years! But hey, I was bored, so I made the cast video.** : / w w w. you tube watch ? v= ZmuxnTdgKrs **(please remove spaces!) and go check it out, tell me what you think!

Okay so this chapter will have English, and some other languages like Italian and Japanese.

To **Taurus Pixie: **Thank you for your review ^_^

To **anon111213oxox (Guest): **Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, just OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 16

(Third Person POV)

Autumn opens her eyes, expecting to see a white light, but no, just waking up in her own room, her sights on her ceiling. The contrast of her white ceiling made it clear that the sun had fallen and it was night-time.

She turns her head to see the alarm clock read 10:08 in the evening. She then returns to staring at the ceiling. Autumn wondered why did she live? Then she remembered that she still had more crab under her bed, and she could try again.

"Finally awake?"

She looks at toward the direction of the voice, which came from her window. There, sitting on the window's edge, was the dark-haired teen who looked at her seriously. His green eyes seemed so much brighter than they actual should have been.

"You're...you're...what's your name again?" Autumn asks in a raspy voice, still half asleep.

"Sivan De Luca, I saved your life. After some time, I'm glad you're actually looking at me." Sivan says, and the smirks, getting closer to the girl. With vampiric speed, he grabs both of her wrists, put them over her head, and quickly spoke, "Tu mi ubbidirai," in a seductive voice. In a ping, Autumn's eyes widen and then relaxed, her mind was numb from almost dying, and from control, Autumn was gone mentally.

"You, will me my servant and no matter what I ask, you will do it...now for your first order, you will be my girlfriend and as such, you will show your affection as one would normally do...as of now, you will be mine, now repeat." Sivan says, his eyes glowing dimly as he stares into hazel eyes.

"I am yours." Autumn says in a dull, yet alluring voice. "Do with me as you wish."

"Eccellente," Sivan says in his native tongue, which was Italian. He pulls away from the girl, releasing and then says, "this is all a dream, but you are my girlfriend. I was never in your house." He says, heading off out the window.

Autumn's body falls limp and the girl is out like a light.

* * *

- That next morning -

Autumn instantly opens her eyes, not even to the sound of her alarm. She looks over at her alarm clock, seeing that it was seven o'clock in the morning, right on the dot. Groaning like she normally would, she reaches over and turns off the alarm.

She got up, did her normal routine, and started to head outside. Only today, Jacob was outside waiting for her. He was wearing a simple hoodie with it zipped down, revealing his white shirt and he wore jeans with tennis shoes.

Autumn froze when she saw him. Angry? Of course. However she was just mostly surprised to see him, especially after all those mean things he said, or so she thought.

"What do you want Jacob? To tell me that you hate me even more?" Autumn asks with attitude.

"NO! I've never said any of those things!"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?! I was there!" Autumn says, raising her voice.

"Autumn I love you!" Jacob shouts, making Autumn raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I love you! I've loved you for a long time! Auttie...I want to marry you one day!" Jacob exclaims and approached the blonde.

Autumn looked at him with confusion and disgust. Her mouth was open slightly and she was taken back by this. "Jacob...how could you?" Autumn asks. "You can't play with my mind!"

"I'm not trying to." Jacob says and tries to take Autumn by the hands, only for her to yank them away from him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She says, stumbling backwards.

Just as Jacob was about to say something, a black camaro pulls up on the road, slows to a stop and Sivan gets out. He wore a pull over 'North Face' jacket and some jeans. "Yo Auttie, you ready?"

Autumn's command runs through her mind, remembering false memories such as Sivan asking her out at her locker with a rose in his hand and she said yes to him. A smile appears on her face, "yeah! I'm coming." She says, going over to him, passing Jacob without a second thought.

Jacob felt the could shoulder, and he turns, sensing that the guy wasn't normal. His inner wolf began snarling in anger that this guy has taken his mate.

Autumn goes over to the other side of the camaro and gets in a hurry since she was freezing. Sivan still remained, smirking at Jacob. "Don't worry wolf-boy, I'll take good care of her." Sivan says as he gets in his car and begins pulling away and watches the damned take his beloved away.

* * *

"Sebastiano was something else back in the old days." Carlisle goes on to tell about the new 'coven' that was now in Forks to his family, which was everyone expect for Bella, Edward and Renesmee. "He was a womanizer, always seduced woman only to drink their blood afterwards once he got bored with them and then he'd move on to the next country and do the same thing."

"Sounds like he was living the life." Emmett says before getting hit by his mate, Rosalie.

"Some said he was. Knowing him, I'm pretty sure those women were with his romantically, probably part of a harem and decided to let them live." Carlisle says.

Alice started to have a vision and it was the same time that Jacob knocks on the door. Esme goes to answer, only to see the distraught wolf.

"Can I come in?" Jacob asks impatiently and the vampiress lets him in.

"Alice, what's up? Are you seeing something?" Jasper asks in concern for his mate.

Alice sees a teenage girl and a teen boy out by the cliffs. Alice couldn't recognize the girl, he hair was teased and she wore black eyeliner, but she did look happy as she and the dark-haired teen lean into each other in a kiss.

"Just two teenagers kissing." Alice says, unamused. The Cullens knew that Alice only had visions that were vampire-based.

"What did they look like?" Carlisle asks.

"Uh, the girl was a blonde and the guy was dark-haired, not much I can make out." Alice says, getting up from her seat with Jasper following her.

* * *

Sivan pulls over on the side of the road and Autumn was just staring at him. He turns off the car and looks over at Autumn.

"What?"

"Nothing...I just have a few questions." Autumn asks, being timid at first but then looked Sivan in the eyes.

"Okay." Sivan says, shrugging a bit. "What are they?"

"Why...are we dating?" She asks, "I don't know you and I know that I wouldn't say yes unless I fell in love with you." Autumn says.

Sivan was a bit surprised, because he though his powers would take full effect on the girl's mind, but he was wrong, and this was intriguing his mind.

"Because we want to get to know each other, that's why." Sivan says.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," She says and leans against her seat. They remained quiet for a few minutes, before she spoke once more. "What do you prefer? Chicken or Beef?"

Sivan gives her a questioning expression, personally, he'd prefer blood, but that was beside the point. "Why would you even ask such a ridiculous question?"

"I'm weird like that." Autumn says and then shifts around, turning on her side and snuggled against the seat as she stares at the brunette curiously. "I find that playing '20 questions' is a great way to get to know a person." She giggled.

"Uh...kay. Well, out of those two, I guess beef." Sivan says, and Autumn starts laughing some, "I like chicken better." She says. "Now you ask me a question."

"Oh uh...what's your favorite color?" Sivan asks.

"Tough one. I love orange...but only pastel orange. Then again, I've been favoring red for a while now." Autumn says. "So, I'm curious, your name...does it have a special meaning to it?"

Sivan stares at the girl, "It's means 'spring,' and my mom named me it because I was born in spring. It's also Italian," Sivan says. "What about you?"

"My name? Well, my mom always told me I was suppose to be born in late September, but I was born prematurely, so I was born at the beginning of the month, she had still the name picked out." Autumn replies and hugs her knees. "Okay, so I noticed your accent...are you American at all?"

"No, I'm Italian, born in Vatican City." Sivan stated plainly, "it's no big deal."

"I think it's cool. I want to travel during college. I've always wanted to live in Japan for a semester." Autumn says, blushing in embarrassment.

"Why Japan?" Sivan asks.

"Because...I'm...I'm an...otaku." Autumn says, lowering her head.

"Otaku? You're nerdy?" Sivan asks.

"Well, Otaku is a phrase used for those who enjoy watching anime and such...how do you know?!" Autumn asks, completely surprised. Sivan certainly look like the kind of person who would even watch such things...unless he was one of those perverts in secret. Hell, no one knew she watches anime, she didn't know anyone at her school who were into anime, not even her friends.

"Watashi wa nihongo ga hanase," Sivan says, leaning into Autumn seductively.

Autumn's jaw was dropped, becoming very flustered. For years, she'd hope she'd have someone talk to her in Japanese. Her heart was beating quickly, her face was turning extremely red.

Sivan's eyes widen as Autumn looked like she was going to freak out. "You okay?"

"I freaking love you!" Autumn says, pulling him in and nearly crushing the dhampir. Of course Autumn was only really excited when she said that.

"You're crushing me." Sivan says and Autumn instantly let's go and drops Sivan. Her face was still, no longer smiling like she had been. Sivan sits up and tended to his arms. "Yeesh you're strong."

Autumn lowers her head, staring at her hands. "I'm sorry..."

Sivan actually smiles. "I can take it, I like girls who can carry their own weight and then some. It shows that they can be independent, I think more girls should be like you, I don't like dainty girls."

Autumn turns her head and was flabbergasted. No one ever said that to her, not even Jacob. "You...like me being strong?"

"Yeah," Sivan says, having already thought of some interesting sexual positions for them. You see, Sivan and his brothers were allowed to have sex, their parents didn't care, hell, his dad would always be in four ways every time they were out of the house. Sivan's father wasn't shy when he explained how he used to have harems as a younger vampire. It wasn't until he found out that he'd impregnated three human girls that he decided to keep them, and to make a coven of his own. Soon, enough, Sivan, Cameron and Gil were born and Sebastiano turned all three women into vampires. That was why he targeted Autumn. He found her attractive when he hardly gave him the time of day when the others were goggle-eying him and his brothers. Sivan was no stranger when it came to sex, of course he'd end up killing the sluts he'd sleep with, usually by drink their blood during mid-sex.

Autumn was just going to be one of those sluts he'd used.

Autumn smiles some, blushing shyly now. "I'm glad someone like me being strong. I've never liked being this strong."

"For real? Why not? Of anyone tried giving you the business, all you had to do was punch them, if that!" Sivan says.

Autumn started laughing, "it's not that simple. I have to be careful with _everything, _it's so hard not breaking anything!" Autumn says.

"I hear ya," Sivan says, knowing the feeling. Autumn raises an eyebrow.

Sivan starts the car up, turning on the heater. "It's getting cold," he states, knowing Autumn was getting colder. It was twenty degrees outside.

"Let's go somewhere," Sivan says. Autumn gives him another confused expression.

"Where to?" Autumn asks in agreement.

Suddenly, a loud slam on the front of the car gains the attention of the teenagers to see a really mad Jacob Black. Autumn was beyond surprised to see him, as was Sivan.

"Get out of the car Autumn!" Jacob says, going over to Autumn's side. Before Autumn could even lock the car, Jacob had opened it and lifts Autumn out much to her dismay.

"Gah! Let me down Jake!" Autumn says, struggling to get freed. Jacob had a really good hold on her though, knowing to keeping her sides bound so she couldn't really use her strength, but even so, it was a struggle to get a hold on her. Sivan gets out of the car.

"What's your problem?" Sivan asks.

Jacob gives him an annoyed expression and puts Auttie down and goes over to Sivan. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"I THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE MY GIRLFRIEND WHENEVER I WANT!" Sivan yells back.

"GIRLFRIEND?! I don't know who the hell you think you are but she's _mine_!" Jacob states clearly.

Autumn gets in between both of the boys, "I'M NO ONE'S! She shouts over them. "I won't be in any relationship if it means this will happen! I mean...my god! Are you're testosterones going crazy that you have to claim the closest tail that comes your way?" Autumn asks, turning her head both ways as she talked to both of them. "You both are being complete animals right now."

"Autumn you don't understand." Jacob says.

"And maybe I don't want to, but you really hurt me Jacob and I don't think I should see you ever again." Autumn says sternly.

"That's impossible." Jacob says, getting close to her, only for her to back hand him. Though she didn't kill Jacob, or broke his neck, she didn't break her hand when she did so like when Bella punched his face and broke her hand. It was just like any other person smacking someone.

"Well make it. STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Autumn says as she turns to Sivan.

Jacob's fury built up in him and he transforms into his wolf form. Autumn turns around, hearing Jacob's growl.

"Jake don't!" Autumn says, knowing exactly what he was planning on doing. She had to stop him. Jacob charges, Autumn runs in front of him and tries to hold him off. "SIVAN RUN!" She says.

Sivan didn't run though, he was too amazed that this girl would hold back a shifter. Autumn throws him back a few feet and the Jacob charges once more, slashing his front paw out, Autumn didn't have enough time to jump back quickly, so her got hit.

Her jacket, shirt, and tank top that she wore had three vertical slashes. She stands her ground, and only, when the shock of actually being attack wore off, another pain hit her. Sivan was clearly aware of the blood scent right when Jacob had scratched her, and he rushes over to her.

"Autumn!"

Jacob smells the blood and realizes what he had done. He looks down at his paws, and sees a little bit of blood on his claws.

Autumn turns around, seeing Sivan and then she realizes she was bleeding. The blonde places her fingers through the holes and withdraws then when she feels blood running down her front. The shock of seeing her own blood makes her weak in the knees, making Sivan to catch her.

"Autumn! Autumn!"

* * *

Oh my! What will happen next?

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	18. Chapter 17: Sanity Lost

I made an error in the last chapter which was some dialogue with Jacob being at the Cullens before meeting up with Autumn. Orginially, I was planning on him going there and asking the Cullens about Sivan or the Coven he's from but I decided to drop the idea, and I totally forgot to remove that part of the story.

Sorry about that.

To **animallove6991: **Thank you for your review ^_^

To **Taurus Pixie:** Thank you for your review ^_^

To **XhouseofnightgrlX:** Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Twilight, just OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 17

"Thanks for your help Carlisle," Autumn says as she rubs her hand on her now bandaged up stomach. Autumn was taken to the Cullens as opposed to going to the E.R. Jacob forced her to go see Carlisle.

"Not a problem Autumn." Carlisle says as she goes over and gets some medication for the girl. He always kept some pain medication around for when of emergencies. He gives her two pills and a glass of water which she happily took. Her head was pounding and her stomach ached for obvious reasons.

"So are they still out there?" Autumn asks.

Carlisle sighs some, "yeah, Jacob and that other boy is still here. Autumn, If I may ask, what if your relationship with them?"

Autumn lowers her head and questioned this herself. All she could see was all the good times she had with Jake. How he would make her feel safe and warm and how they would always kid around. He'd been there for her since she was twelve years old, going on five years, however due to recent events, she says, "I loved Jacob...I loved with all my heart and all I ever wanted was to be with him and explore the world but now...I know that he doesn't like me like that...and I was stupid enough to fall for him. As for Sivan...I'm not sure. I mean, he says we started dating but I can't...believe him. Something doesn't feel right when I'm around him."

"Doesn't feel right like how?"

Autumn shrugs, "I don't know...like I'm _forced_ to be around him or something. Stupid huh?" She didn't know that Carlisle was thinking that they young man, Sivan, wasn't just a mere human.

"Autumn, I won't tell you who you can and who you can't be around, I'm not your legal guardian but I will say this...be careful with who you hang around with. Some people aren't who they seem."

"You mean like me and my strength," Autumn says without thinking.

"Yeah, something like it. By the way, how have you been with that anyways? Any problems?" Carlisle asks.

"Besides from being extremely strong, no, nothing out of the ordinary." Autumn says as she gets up and groans doing some because of her abdomen being stretched some. She groans and holds her stomach with one hand. With her bandages wrapped around her, she looked like she had a baby bump.

"Don't forget your medication." Carlisle. "Two pills twice a day until you feel like the pain is lessening."

"Yes sir." She says and started to head out of the small medical-like room. When she was walking outside the Cullen residence, she was faced with a shifter and a dhampir. Sivan was quicker however, and he approaches Autumn with concern in his green eyes. "Autumn how are you feeling?" He asks in real concern.

"I'm fine Sivan. I'm going home." She says as she tries to get pass him, only to see Jacob. Seeing him made her mad at the moment but she didn't give him a glare. The pills she took earlier were kicking in. When she began walking off, she wasn't walking straight and eventually fell over when she started heading for the woods.

Jacob runs over and lifts Autumn, she was limp and defiantly unconscious. "Carlisle!" Jacob says, running back in the residence and the vampire moves over to the side, allowing Jaocb to pass through. "I only have her enough medicine to dull the pain." He says as he goes over to her with a stethoscope that was around his neck and puts it on. Carlisle unbuttons Autumn's black pea coat, revealing her gray shirt and places the chest-piece on her heart, listening for it.

"Her heart is accelerating."

* * *

_(Autumn's Dream)_

_I just stood in the coldness, but it didn't affect me in any way. My cloak shielded the fierce cold from my skin, providing warmth. I knew the woods surrounding, they were one ones from my memories. Blood covered snow landed under my feet. It was my blood, but I didn't feel any pain. _

_My head was down, as wind started to pick up, the red cloak swishing around like a cape. _

_Although, I was no one's hero. _

_Before me, were the members from the Volturi, all in their dark cloaks on, their eyes red and filled with blood lust. Center of the group, was one of their leaders, Aro. He hadn't changed once since the last time I'd saw him. _

_The vampire only says one word..._

_Attack._

_His vampires charged and I charged, solo. From my belt, I pull out a rod, pressed a button that was on it, and activated my weapon. It extends and a large scythe was formed. I jumped in the air with my inhuman strength, and I slash down, cutting off the first vampire's head off. _

_Yes...it felt so good..._

_One after another, I was killing them off. One after another and it was so...natural. It was a clean killing, like I was spring cleaning and leaving no marks behind. There was no blood spilled and I was terminating a race of abominations from hell. _

_Now, it was just me, standing alone in the snow with bodies that sparkled like the snow._

_A fire now surrounds me, and on the other side of the flames, was the scientist I hadn't seen in years. He wore a white lab coat, his glasses gleamed by the light of the flames that burned the bodies and I saw his smirk. _

_"Well done 09-1. You are the perfect specimen...you are the destroyer and all those who go against true nature will fall. Vampire, werewolves, anything supernatural will be extinct thanks to you, my dear child." The man extended his hand towards me, and I reached out for it._

_Suddenly, he'd gotten farther and farther away from me, and I felt like I was falling, back first. I was then consumed with the cold water, just like that day I had jumped off the cliff, only I was conscious now. _

_I looked over to my left, seeing Xander floating down with me. He wasn't conscious and his body was chained. I looked around, noticing a bunch of bodies in the water and they were chained down, like Xander._

_And like me. _

_I was drowning...but I didn't panic. I didn't even try to yank the chains apart to free myself. In some point in my life, I guess I just stopped caring..._

_My body starts to curl forward and I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling smaller and smaller...my eyes shut and my body was frozen. I had no idea how long I was here...perhaps I truly did die and this was my eternal afterlife. _

_Perhaps I was in hell..._

* * *

_**"She's gone into cardiac arrest..."**_

_**"She's hemorrhaging..."**_

_**"Keep your heart beating damnnit!"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"Stabilized...hasn't woken up yet..."**_

_**"Why? What's wrong with her?"**_

I could hear many voices surrounding me. Honestly, I wanted them to go away...they were really loud. Or at least play some music...

_**"It's been three months already."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Some good news, there's some active brain waves..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Edward you can read her thoughts can't you?! Is she thinking something? ANYTHING?!"**_

Edward? Edward Cullen? What's going on? Where am I? It's dark...am I underwater.

_**"I'm getting something...she thinks she's drowning."**_

_**"What?! Auttie! Wake up! Wake up! It's me, Jake! Please wake up! I love you!"**_

Jake...I feel like someone's holding my hand...someone's reaching out to me...but who is it?

_"Auttie I love you"..."No Auttie, I love you. You're my entire world!" _Those were Jacob's words...his true words...how can I be so stupid...these words are from his heart...Jake I'm so sorry!

_"Sometimes you just have to let yourself have it." "I love you mommy." "I love being around Jacob." "All I ever wanted was to travel the world." "I can't believe my own flesh and blood has fallen in love with a mutt." "You will finish all supernatural beings." "You're strength is so cool." "I like girls who can hold their own."_

All of these voice were surrounding my head and I couldn't think straight. My anger just started to build and build and before I knew it..

I'd snapped.

My eyes open instantly and I quickly sit up. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I shouted and woken up. I was panting and my head hurt. I clutched on to it and noticed something very unusual. I was in a hospital room, it was obvious. However, only a few lights were on. It appeared to be night and I was alone, and I can hear the alarm the heart monitor blaring in my ear.

Quickly, I started to yank whatever was attached to me, including a cathedrae...which burned, and I started to head towards the window. I opened it and climbed over the ledge, which wasn't that much of a drop.

Or so I thought.

Before anyone found me, I jumped and landed in a bush that was three stories down. Not gonna lie, it hurt a lot and thinking about it, I didn't know why I did it. I rolled on the ground, and tried to get up, but I can't.

Another thing I noticed was that it was really warm outside. Wasn't it just winter?

However, I was caught before I could run off, and was lifted up since I had apparently 'hurt' myself, even though I couldn't feel anything.

Story of my life.

* * *

What on earth happened? Has Autumn gone insane like Xander had told her she would be or is this from being under the influence of a dhampir for a long period of time?

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	19. Chapter 18: Summer Melody

Hello everyone and welcome back to Foul Play.

Today is the introduction of TWO new characters.

Summer: Autumn's older sister and Melody: Summer's daughter someone's new imprintee...!

I don't own Twilight, just OCs

* * *

Foul Play

Chapter 18

Outside of Salem, Oregon...

The streets lights flickered a bit at the rest stop. The night was dark and calm but a cold breeze sent shivers down the spine of what looked like a child herself had olive coloring to her skin with big brown eyes and brown curls. She waited just outside of the ladies restroom, wearing jeans and a pink coat to keep herself warm. She had a book bag with her, containing some of her's and her mother's belongings that she hugged close to her.

Coming out of the restroom was a woman about 5'11. She had tan skin and dark brown hair and the only thing she wore was a wear sheet that was wrapped around her, but she didn't care since her body heat was extremely high and no one was in sights since it was very late at night.

"Melody." The woman says, approaching the child. The girl turns and puts on her bag. "Do you need to use the restroom?" Her mother asks but the girl merely shook her head, 'no.'

"Okay then, but after this we can't afford to take more breaks tonight." She says and Melody shook her head.

With that, the woman takes a few steps away and before the child's eyes, morphs into a large white wolf. The child, not even fazed by this, steps on the ledging that held mulch for when they planted flowers in during the warmer months, and climbs on her mother's back.

Holding on tightly, the wolf started to run off towards the woods and headed North.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S IN A COMA!" Jacob shouted at Carlisle in the hospital.

"The medication I given her for pain had some chemical imbalance in her system which shouldn't have happened if she were normal." Carlisle says. "I think whatever gave her super-strength gave some negative reaction to her system, her heart was beating so fast and we managed to slow it down but that lead to a cardiac arrest. The anesthesia we gave her has a deadly effect on her, until we're able to reverse this, she'll be asleep for a while."

"How is it humanly possible for someone to be that strong in the first place?" Sivan asks, which Jacob turned to and glared. "How are you even alive right now?"

"In any case. It would be best if we didn't try to wake her, there's no telling what will happen. She'll need to wake up naturally. In the mean time, I'll have to notify her guardian and tell him what happened." Carlisle says and left the room.

Jacob sits down next to Autumn's bed and holds her hand. "Auttie, please wake up soon."

Sivan merely stares at Autumn's unconscious body and saw how Jacob was truly worried about her, which was why he had to excuse himself from the room. His plans for fucking this girl were now gone...even if she were awake, he felt like he couldn't do it because of how...amazing she was.

The black haired dhampir needed to get away, because he was feeling something that he hadn't felt before.

Jealousy.

* * *

A few days later...

"Sucks that your girlfriend is in a coma." Cameron says as he, Gil and Sivan were on a hunting trip. They walked up along the creek that was in the forest.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't see her as your girlfriend." He says, defending himself.

"Dude, all the stuff you made us do just to get near her, she certainly wasn't a fuck-buddy like all those other girls." Gil says as he walks pass his elder brother. It was true, they've taken after their father in the 'womanizer' department. It wasn't no one protested. Their mothers didn't care as long as they didn't get anyone pregnant.

So far, they've been successful.

"Man whatever. She's was actually cool." Sivan says and then, the boys all froze. In the distance, they could hear the sound of someone running and smell the scent of wolf and it was approaching.

"I knew there were wolves in the forest by come on!" Gil says as they headed for higher ground. The boys were instructed to not hunt the wolves around the area because of some treaty or something like that and the one thing they never did was go against their vampire father.

"I think we're getting too close to the line for their comfort, just get up," Sivan says as he jumps up a tree and starts climbing up. The three dhampirs looked down and saw a beautiful white wolf with a child on her back. The guys looked at each other in a confused way.

"Did that kid feel...familiar to ya?" Cameron asks.

"Yeah...like she was..." Gil says before he was cut off.

"Guys look!" Sivan says as he watches the wolf make a sudden turn and ran even faster, but that was because two other wolves started to chase it.

"What's going on?"

...

Summer had gotten lost in the forest close to forks. She needed to find a place where she could phase back into a human and get some food inside herself and for Melody. Earlier, Melody had gotten so hungry that she attacked an deer and that worried Summer since she was trying to train Melody to not drink blood.

However, it was too late and Summer had entered another's wolves' territory. It was possible one of the worst things wolves could possible do and that meant that they could kill anyone trespassing on their hunting grounds.

Then came the others chasing her down which was happening right now.

"AH! MOMMY!" Melody shouts as a wolf jumped and tries to take her down. Summer turns again, and needed to pick up her speed so that she could have Melody hide. When Summer gained some speed, Melody gets thrown off, and lands on her feet, running towards the area she was thrown and hides in a hole that was covered by some rocks and moss.

Summer turns around and went into defense mood as three wolves growled at her. A large, black wolf approaches, bearing his teeth at the white wolf. The white wolf growls right back, being an alpha herself, even though she didn't want a fight.

Melody watches with frighten eyes.

The black wolf, Sam, wanted to know why was this wolf in their territory since they already have enough of their plate. One of the brown-furred wolves, smells Melody's scent and looks over, as the child was about to cry for her mommy. Seth, looks at the child and felt his entire being of gravity shift to her.

Just as Sam charges, Summer attacks as well, making the end result that Summer getting really hurt since she was weak from hunger and tiredness. Summer almost thrown to the cliffs and almost falls off the ledge.

"MOMMY!" Melody shouts, running over in unbelievable speeds and gets in front of the black wolf with her arms out in a defending manner. "Don't hurt my mommy. Please!" Melody cried out.

Sam, sensing a vampiric nature in this child was about to attack once more when Seth jumps in front of her and attacks Sam.

_"Seth! What's wrong with you?!" _Sam asks through their mental link.

_"She is my imprint." _Seth replies and growls defending the child.

_"You gotta be kidding me!" _His sister, Leah thought and the all backed off, since it was against their law to harm an imprintee.

Summer manages to climb up the ledge and falls to her side, reverting back to her human form. She had a large gash along her arm and some scratches along her tan body.

However, everyone froze when that notice a huge resemblance with her and Autumn. It was like seeing Autumn only years old and with a tan and brown hair.

"Mommy!" Melody says, running over to her mother and turns to the wolves, "how could you hurt my mommy, she was only trying to save us!"

* * *

Some time later...at the Reservation...

Melody was with Seth and Leah while Summer was resting on the couch with her wounds covered up and a blanket covering her.

"So, would you mind telling us about yourself?" Seth asks.

"Like what?"

"Like your name perhaps? And maybe your mommy's name? Where do you come from?" Seth says.

"I'm Melody...and that's my mommy. Her name is Summer. We come from Fort Worth Texas but we had to leave."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know really, only that someone was after is us." Melody says, shrugging a bit. She didn't fully understand what was going on. All she really knew what that it's just been her and her mommy and they were looking for someone.

"Well Melody, why don't we get you something to eat?" Leah says and started to head to the kitchen. The little girl turns her head to the woman. "Excuse me, but if it's not too much trouble, do you mind if I just get it myself? I want blood." She says and everyone just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You want blood?"

"Yes. Mommy lets me hunt if I'm really good. So can I?"

"Uh...sure I guess." Leah says and the child smiles happily and rushes outside. Seth follows her, "wait Mel, these forest can be kind of dangerous without a guide. Let me take you hunting."

As Melody and Seth went hunting, everyone turned to the sleeping tanned woman, having a bunch of questions for her.

* * *

"My name is Summer Strass, and the girl is my daughter, Melody." Summer says after she had awoken.

"Well Summer, what brings you here?" It was Billy asking this question.

"It's a long story." Summer looks down at the ground. "You see, I was put up for adoption when I was born. My mother's name was Patrice Wolfingbarger and she was only a teenager when she had me and our dad, George, didn't want kids at the time. That's all I know...but when I was teenager, I transformed into a werewolf for the first time and I was so scared...but I was angry because I thought maybe this was the reason why my parents didn't want me. However a few months ago...I was attacked by a vampire, then Melody was born in November. I needed answers, but when I started to do my research about my biological parents, I had found out that they had died and there was only one person who I think could help me. My sister, Autumn."

"Autumn Wolfingbarger...ya got to be kidding me," Leah says. "She's my sister. My mom adopted her when she was twelve but she's not a shifter."

"Plus Autumn's in the hospital at the moment." Sam says and Summer couldn't believe it. "What happened?"

"We don't know...she just went into a coma...been's like this for a month or so." Leah says.

"What I'm more curious is how is that even possible for you to be even alive?! You're a shifter and had a half monster and yet, you're alive!" Sam shouts and that made Summer mad.

"Listen, my daughter is NOT a monster. You got that?" She says.

"The last time this happened was when Bella had her daughter and she had to transform into a vampire in order for her to survive." Leah says, ignoring Summer's threat.

"Melody was born prematurely...for a while, I was kidnapped and forced into this...I love my daughter but...it still hurts...I was rescued by a man named Xander. He told me I could find Autumn here when he saw me doing research one after I was freed."

"Yeah, you're defiantly Autumn's sister. Getting captured by some men and escaping was how we met her." Leah says. "Also, the more I look at you, you do look like Autumn if she were an adult, tanner and with brown hair."

Summer goes over to Melody's bag and pulls out a photo of Autumn but she was a child, around the age of five or so, "I was given this one day in a letter. I guess my mom wanted me to know that she still cared enough to know that I have siblings, I think she looks a little like Melody in this photo."

Summer passes the photo to Leah and the woman smiles, "aww, Auttie looks so adorable."

"Yeah, but I seriously need help. Please!" Summer says.

"Okay well help but only because me brother has imprinted on your daughter." Sam says.

A fury snaps in Summer, knowing exactly what that meant. She gets up and heads outside, looking around. "Melody! Melody where are you!" She shouts and around the corner, she sees her daughter, who appeared to be around the age of seven, and a older teenager, smiling at her without his shirt on.

"Melody get in the house." She says, pushing her daughter inside and turns to Seth with a deadly expression on her face. "YOU!"

Seth glups and started to back away from the scary-looking woman. "Whoa! wait a minute-"

"No, you listen to me. Melody is _my _daughter. She's _mine._ And no one will take her away from me. You're going to keep yourself away from Melody."

"I can't do that!"

"You going to. No question asked." Summer emphasis. Summer had never imprinted before, so it was hard for her to know exactly how Seth was feeling.

"I just want what's best for Melly." Seth says.

"Melly? Who the hell gave you permission to nickname my daughter huh?" Summer shouts.

The little girl goes over and stands by Seth, holding his hand. "Mommy quit yelling at him. I like Seth!"

"Melody Lea Strass! You will get-"

"No momma, Seth is cool." She says and clings on to Seth childishly. "If you hurt him I won't ever forgive you."

"But Melody-"

"It's not what you think...I promise, I just like her as a sister." Seth says, looking Summer in the eyes. "I will never harm Melly...she's too precious."

* * *

Phew...I'm tired. This idea had been brewing in my head for a LONG ASS TIME.

So go check out my video to see the UPDATED video of the cast.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
